Shadow of an Empire
by belated eloquence
Summary: Percy and his friends set off to find the new home that they dreamed of. They forge farther west than any of them have ever been. Before they know it they are up to their necks in a conflict between three nations that they had never known of before. However, their lack of knowledge may be the only thing that can uncover the deadly secrets that threaten their lives and many others.
1. Chapter 1

Alright, so this is the first chapter of my sequel to _The Arena_. If you haven't read it, I suggest you do or be content with not understanding some references. If you did read my other story, thank you very much and this sequel is for all of you. I asked you all for your opinions at the end of my last story and I would like to inform you that this story will be written in Percy's and Annabeth's point of view alternately, starting with Percy.

As this is the beginning of a new story I remind you that all criticism is expected harsh or polite and I do not own anything. Credit goes to Rick Riordan for the characters.

I hope you all enjoy this story, (although the first chapter isn't much.)

* * *

Chapter 1

The sky resembled the color of ash. It was hard to say if it was because of the weather or all of the actual ash in the air that swirled around in the wind. The refugees were some of the last people in the dead city. Hiding out in the Arena, they were safe and could wait for the fires to die down and the streets to become silent. Percy wished they hadn't. He coughed on ash as he strained himself to lift a heavy crate of camping supplies onto a wagon. His body was still weak after the fight and the wound on his side had improved little. It didn't help that Will refused to treat him more than handing him fresh bandages, even that much was a challenge barely completed. The past few days were like torture to Percy.

After the night that Percy first woke up on after the fighting, reality crashed back down on everyone. The elated high that carried their spirits for a short time dissipated and they were reminded of the hardships they still faced. However, for the refugees there was one thing that overshadowed all others; Percy was present among them. Although they accepted the fact that he wasn't their enemy, they couldn't bring themselves to forgive him for abandoning them when they needed to stay together more than anything. Most of the refugees, like Will, treated Percy with scorn. They would give him dirty looks, go out of their way to avoid him, or make things difficult for him like withholding medical treatment, or food, or getting in his way as he tried to help with loading supplies onto their wagon. A few people even refused to travel with his group because he was in it. For Percy it was worse than when he first joined them. Earlier they could at least identify him as the enemy if problems arose, now he was nothing and they made that clear to him. Earlier he didn't care either, but now it made him frustrated. There were people like Annabeth, Connor, and Travis who forgave him. What was holding the others back?

Percy pushed the crate as far back as it would go and made sure it was secure before he turned around to survey the people around him. The question of what he had to do to earn their forgiveness was sounding through his head. Of course he didn't have to appease everyone. Of the forty or so refugees that remained Percy would only be traveling with about half of them. The remainder had broken into two smaller groups, one that would follow Artemis back to the forest where they would live as they did before the entire mess started, and the other was going to travel back to Delphi with the guards and Rachel's parents. Percy's group was going to set out to find a new home somewhere else. Everyone was mingling about either loading up the wagons or trying to prolong goodbyes as much as possible.

"Hey, Percy, could you help me with this?" Percy turned his head and saw Rachel struggling with another heavy crate. It was almost humorous to watch her waddle towards the wagon since the crate was too heavy for her to walk normally.

"Sure," Percy answered and took the crate from Rachel's arms. He loaded it onto the wagon the same way he had the first and then turned back to Rachel. "You're not very useful. Why are we letting you tag along again?"

Rachel scowled at him and countered, "Hey, I'm the one who secured these very fine wagons from my parents. Or would you rather carry all of this stuff?"

"Alright, fair enough. I just can't really believe your parents aren't requiring you to return home with them."

"They're upset with me, so they don't really want to have anything to do with me right now. And Argus somehow convinced them that traveling the world would give me a good education on foreign policy, which, who knows, might be true," Rachel shrugged. Percy nodded and looked over at Rachel's parents. It was almost ridiculous how smug her father looked, like he was the one who defeated Kronos. Granted they were his guards, but he wasn't even willing to help the refugees with their attack or have the courage to attack the Arena himself instead of marrying off his only daughter.

"Right. So who is the big guy coming with you?" Percy looked over at large Delphi guard that was fumbling around with the straps on his armor. His messy brown hair stuck up at random angles on top of his round, childish face. Percy doubted if the guard was even the same age as him.

"That's Tyson. He's supposed to protect me on the journey," Rachel explained.

"And your parents assigned the most incompetent guard?"

"He's not incompetent," Rachel scolded Percy. "He's actually very good at his job. He's just young. He may not be up to Arena standards, but that doesn't mean he's not valuable." Percy stared at the ground in an annoyed fashion. He knew the Arena was a part of him he could never get rid of, but he hated still being compared to it. If people could just see that he was capable of more, then maybe they could forgive him. Percy didn't think it was too much to ask for, after all, he had been able to change a little. When Percy picked his head back up he noticed Thalia was walking over to his wagon, away from the wagon that Artemis was taking.

"Is there room for one more box?" Thalia asked as she walked up to Percy and Rachel. There was a note of hostility in her voice, but Percy could tell she was trying to be civil.

"Uh, yeah," Percy said as he looked over his shoulder into the wagon. "Are you coming with us?"

"You have a problem with that?"

"No," Percy answered quickly. He did have a problem though. He really didn't want another person who hated him to travel with him. "I just thought you were going with Artemis."

"Artemis wants at least one of us to travel with each group until they reach their destination. She still feels protective over all the refugees. I volunteered to join you guys so I could stay with Annabeth for a little while longer."

"Great," Percy gave Thalia a half-hearted smile. She returned it with a threatening look. No matter what Percy said he couldn't convince Thalia that he wasn't going to kill Annabeth. Percy asked Annabeth to talk to her for him and it helped slightly. Thalia wasn't as outright mean to Percy, but earning her trust would take more than a few words. It looked like she was about to comment on Percy's attitude when Connor jumped down from the top of the wagon and almost landed on top of them.

"Well, everything is all ready to go." Connor wiped his hands together like he was cleaning them of any dirt. He seemed not to care that he almost hit someone. He even looked a little proud to pull a surprised expression to Thalia's face.

"Will you stop acting like an idiot?" Thalia hissed.

"What?" Connor asked with mock innocence. "I had to get on top to secure the tarp and I needed to get down somehow." Thalia just rolled he eyes and stalked off to join Annabeth who was busy harnessing the horses. Percy tried to stifle his laugh so Thalia wouldn't hear him.

"You better watch it, man, or she might gut you," Percy grinned at Connor.

"Oh, I think you're first on her list." Percy let out a defeated sigh. Connor chuckled and gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder. "Don't worry. She'll come around in no time once we get on the road."

"Yeah, thanks," Percy said sarcastically.

"No problem, man." Connor let his hand dropped and he turned as two Delphi guards approached. "Can we help you with something?" The lead guard eyed Connor suspiciously. Connor and his twin brother found themselves on bad terms with the guards after they ended up on the wrong side of one of the brother's games. Percy didn't think the twins actually cheated, but he couldn't really deny it either.

"Nothing from you. I just came over to inform the princess that we're leaving."

"Argus, please do not call me a princess," Rachel spoke up before Connor could say anything more.

"As you wish. Would you like to say goodbye to your parents?"

"No, that's alright. I believe everything was said last night." The captain of the guard gave a sympathetic frown. He was more aware than anyone of the small fight Rachel had with her parents the night before. He was only asking out of formality.

"Very well. You will be heading over the mountains, correct?" Argus asked for his own comfort. He already knew the answer.

"Yes, don't worry she will be safe," Percy assured.

"Then I will leave Tyson with you." The young guard standing behind Argus' shoulder picked up his head at the mention of his name. He gave his captain stiff nod of the head as he turned to leave. Then he turned to Rachel with an expecting look.

"What would you like me to do, milady?" Rachel looked around unsure. Everything that needed to be done was already finished or near completion.

"First of all, I'd rather you just call me Rachel. Secondly, uh, Percy do you have anything for Tyson to do?"

"Nope. We shoulder be leaving so though. I'll go check with Annabeth," Percy excused himself and headed toward the front of the wagon. Annabeth had finished harnessing the horses and was busy giving them some feed before the journey. Thalia stood off to the side discussing the plan for their journey. Everyone had agreed on a general direction, but their destination was unknown. No matter where they decided to make their home they had to either get over the mountains before the nearing winter snows or stop at their base and wait for spring. Percy didn't want to wait for spring and Thalia was expressing a similar sympathy when Percy walked up. Thalia hushed herself after noticing Percy's presence.

"Yes?" Thalia prompted.

"I just came over to ask when we were leaving. All the gear is loaded up and everyone is ready to go." Annabeth and Thalia scanned the area to confirm Percy's words. Everyone was just standing around, having finished their preparations, and all shared a nervous anticipation. It didn't help that those going to Delphi were already leaving. It added to the feeling that they should get going and not stop until the city walls were out of sight. The city was no longer truly dangerous, but the hollowness of its streets was ominous.

"Well, if everything is ready, then we can go now. Probably would be better to travel as much distance as possible the first day since we can be sure of our supplies now," Annabeth reasoned. She closed up the feed bag and the horse let out a whine in protest. It took no time at all to gather everyone around the wagon and begin their journey. Most of the people walked behind the wagon while Percy and his few friends walk in front. Percy couldn't silence the little voice in his head that told him it was his fault. Most likely he would have mentally griped more about it if it wasn't for his mother walking on his arm. She helped to keep his mood light as he guided her through the streets. Percy glance back once and noticed Tyson guiding Rachel in a similar fashion. Rachel looked humored by the gesture more than anything else.

As they made their way through the city they occasionally had to stop and clear the road of debris so that the wagon could get through. Some of the housing had collapsed or old furniture had been thrown in the streets. Every time Percy tried to lift something that weighed more than him, his side would scream in pain and his face flushed. Percy was worried that he might reopen the wound, but he didn't say anything to anyone. He hid his pain well and forced through it. He didn't want to draw any attention to his injury considering the way Will was treating him. That would cause unnecessary problems and the journey was long.

Percy didn't see any other living people in the city as they walked. There were plenty of corpses along the sides of the streets and down narrow alleys. Some of them were burnt in the fires, others caught under collapsed walls, and a few showed signs of being beaten to death. They were the grim signs from the riots that couldn't be witnessed from the high walls of the Arena. Percy tried his best to hide the bodies from the views of others, especially from the younger children that were traveling with them. The sight was not foreign to him and it still unsettled his stomach. He couldn't imagine what it might do to a younger mind might handle it. Then again, all of Percy's traveling companions were not innocent to such things. It was how they all came to meet after all.

"Hey, what's that?" Travis stopped walking after they had left the city behind them and was squinting into the distance. In the opposite direction that the Delphi caravan was headed there was the silhouette of an oblong, square shape on the horizon. It looked like it was ringed by torch fire and there was a small column of smoke rising from the dark structure.

"I have no idea," Annabeth admitted. "That definitely was not there before."

"Do you think it's dangerous?" Travis asked, not taking his eyes off the object. The travelers behind the wagon had caught on that something was wrong. Percy noticed their nervous expressions and spoke quietly so only the people near him could hear.

"Whatever it is, it's in the direction we're headed and it's a long way off. I suggest we keep moving and assess it as we get closer. Standing around isn't doing any good." Percy tilted his head to indicate the nervous people in the traveling band. Annabeth caught on to what Percy wasn't saying.

"Percy's right. Besides we can't be afraid of every new thing we come across. Who knows what the world has to offer us now?" Annabeth said in a determined voice. She steeled her expression and resumed the march. The earlier nervousness was no longer apparent, but Percy could still feel it around him. Or maybe it was inside him. Annabeth had made a very good point. Nothing was as it was before and Percy was going to have to find a way to adjust. Starting with this new mysterious obstacle.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, my first chapter from Annabeth's point of view. Please let me know how I portray her. If I'm going to be doing her point of view it has to vary from Percy's and capture her character. Other than that I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

Thank you all for your reviews and support.

* * *

Chapter 2

The refugees had been marching for three days, and were still no closer to figuring out what lay on the horizon. Annabeth theorized that perhaps the structure was able to move. This seemed to calm people down as long as it wasn't moving towards them. The structure then served as some kind of goal or a guide to where people might be. It was one of the refugees' secondary goals to figure out what happened to all the people who left Othrys. It would be comforting to know that they were doing okay for the refugees were ones truly responsible for the destruction of the city even if they didn't take part in the riots. Annabeth daydreamed as she marched that the maybe the structure they were chasing was some great innovation earlier stifled by the Arena. All the possibilities of what could be learned now so many people were free, it was enticing to Annabeth. She wanted to catch the moving structure just to see the innovation behind it.

On the fourth day of the journey the band of refugees lost sight of the moving structure. It didn't seem possible. It never appeared that it was getting farther away, but rather closer. However, on the fourth day the evening came early and the march was halted accordingly. Once a temporary camp was constructed Annabeth looked over to the horizon as she did at regular intervals, a paranoid habit developed after almost being killed, and she could no longer make out the structure. It didn't worry her too much for the twilight blurred the horizon, except she couldn't see the continuously lit torches either. Immediately her mind went to work trying to rationalize the situation. Perhaps the structure moved on while they had stopped. Or the torch fuel had been burned away. No one else seemed to notice the structure was no longer visible. All conversation topics were elsewhere. Annabeth's uncertainty made her resolve not to tell anyone.

"Something on your mind?" Thalia asked quietly. Around them, people were already beginning to settle down for sleep. A hard day of marching always made people fall asleep quickly, in particular the former slaves.

"Nothing more than usual," Annabeth lied. "You know, finding the quickest path to the mountains, worrying when our food runs out, finding a home."

"You should get some rest. Think about all that in the morning."

"That's the thing. They'll still be problems in the morning." Thalia gave her friend a sympathetic look. Annabeth ignored it. She appreciated her friend's attempt to help, but she was feeling particularly obstinate at that moment. "Go to sleep. I'll take first watch. Even if I lay down, my mind wouldn't let me sleep."

"Alright, fine, but don't stay up too late," Thalia advised. Then she thought about it and added, "At least try not to think so much." Annabeth managed a small laugh. It worked to satisfy Thalia and she went to sleep with no further commentary. Annabeth sat down on the ground with her back up against one of the wagons wheels. The position gave her a perfect view of the sleeping people around her.

As Annabeth started her scan of the surrounding area a cloud passed over the moon. Now the only source of light came from the dying fire that was used to heat that evening's meal. Annabeth thought about refueling it, but she didn't want to go through the hassle of weaving through all of the sleeping bodies. The night was quiet anyways. Of course, every night was quiet. The traveling band had still yet to come across any other people. Annabeth blamed it on their late start. The rest of the city had evacuated days before them and it appeared that they had travelled far.

Annabeth attempted to check the horizon again, but the darkness outside the encampment engulfed everything. She could only make faint details and none of them were conclusive. So instead she busied herself with watching her sleeping companions, guarding over their wellbeing. It eased Annabeth to see everyone so peaceful, unconcerned with the things around them. If only for a short time. She wished she could join them, but she feared the mental torment before the rest. Her mind always seemed to go into overdrive when she tried to sleep. Under tonight's circumstances, she didn't want to see what her mind could think up. Her eyes continued to roaming across the various sleeping faces around her and she wondered what other people thought of. Did they have happy, carefree dreams or stressed filled ones like her? Although there were times when she had good dreams and they seemed to be increasing.

It took only seconds for Annabeth's eyes to locate and lock onto Percy's sleeping form. Not once since they left the city had he slept far from her. She wasn't sure if it was because he wanted to or if he wanted to give the others a wide berth. Annabeth wasn't blind. She could see the gap between Percy and the others. She also knew how badly he wanted to break that barrier down. He made that evident when he asked her to talk to Thalia. Percy couldn't have known how difficult that was for Annabeth to explain. Thalia could forgive him for everything except nearly killing Annabeth. Of course, she also believed that was his worst offense. When Annabeth tried to tell her friend that she was confident that Percy was never going to kill her, she couldn't find the right words. She knew her excuse that it was because of their friendship wasn't convincing and Thalia was only nicer to Percy because she had asked. Annabeth wasn't too worried that she couldn't convince Thalia. She was bothered that she couldn't convince herself. She knew that it had to be something more.

Annabeth had always kept friendships close to her heart. She developed strong bonds and affections with all of her close friends. Ever since Percy asked to her help with finding her mother she knew he was a close friend. After she allowed herself to relax around him, she couldn't help but notice, with much surprise, how intimate their relationship quickly became. She didn't realize the just how far that went until the wedding. The pang of jealousy she felt when Percy complemented Rachel and escorted her on his arm was inexplicable. She knew it was all out of polite formality, but still, it was the first time she had ever heard Percy comment on something being _lovely._ The memory stayed clear in her mind and helped to excite a jealous rage every time she saw Rachel with Percy. Like Annabeth had a claim to Percy's attention and it was heresy for Rachel to hold it. It was all nonsense. Annabeth had no such claim. Annabeth and Percy had defined their relationship as friends and had done nothing more. The thought hurt.

"Is everything okay?" The whisper made Annabeth jump. She silently reprimanded herself for not paying attention while she was supposed to be on watch. She turned toward the person who spoke and tried to act like everything was normal.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Annabeth answered Percy in a low whisper so no emotion could be detected in her voice. Percy had woken up and carefully picked his way over to sit next to Annabeth. It wasn't strange for him to be awake. He often took the guard shift in the middle of the night.

"I don't know," Percy shrugged, half his body lit by the fire light, the other half hidden in shadows. Annabeth had just noticed the fire was replenished. Percy must have done it when he first woke up. How long had she not been paying attention? "It looked like you were upset," Percy continued. "But it is dark, so I could be wrong."

"I'm fine, just a little tired," Annabeth quickly made up an excuse. She didn't want to admit that she was thinking about him.

"Then you should get some sleep. I can take the watch now."

"Mm. I'm not sure I can fall asleep."

"You won't know until you lay your head down." Annabeth looked over at Percy. His face was gentle and caring. Annabeth rarely got the chance to see him like this. She seemed to only catch it when he was with her or his mother. "Come on, lay down." Percy reached out his arm and softly pulled at Annabeth, forcing her to lay down with her head resting in his lap. He then took her place leaning his back against the wheel and let his hand rest on her shoulder. His touch did nothing to help lull Annabeth to sleep.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked in a soft whisper. "Do you think this is worth the risk?"

"Of course. I can think of no better plan. It's going to take a lot of work, but look how long you were willing to fight the Arena."

"I know. I just don't want to put everyone through so much hardship after everything else." Percy let out a heavy sigh and began to absentmindedly run his fingers through Annabeth's hair. She didn't protest or comment.

"I don't think life comes without hardship. No matter what we chose we'd have to rebuild a new home," Percy reasoned. Annabeth couldn't deny that. It didn't mean she liked it any better, though. Annabeth let the conversation hang there as she thought things over. The only sounds were the crackling of the fire and the soft breaths of sleeping people. The steady drone of peaceful noises and rhythm of Percy's hand was beginning to make Annabeth actual feel sleepy. Her eyelids were half-open and heavy. She was about to close them when a noise startled her and she was suddenly wide awake once more.

"What was that?" Annabeth asked quickly, forgetting to whisper.

"It was just one of the horses shuffling around," Percy assured her. "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"The horse woke me up."

"Well, if you're going to be awake, you have to be quiet." Percy gestured toward where Clarisse was laying. She shifted in her sleep, disturbed by Annabeth's earlier outburst.

"Maybe I want more company than you," Annabeth shot back. She didn't want that, though. She was enjoying this time with Percy, virtually alone since everyone else was asleep. It made her think back to her earlier reflection of their friendship. This made her happy, but there was something standing her way even now. What was it that she wanted from him?

"Do I really make such bad company?" Annabeth thought perhaps Percy had caught on to her jest, but his tone was a little too serious. She turned her head to look up at him. He wasn't looking at her. He was doing his duty and paying attention to their surroundings.

"Of course not, Percy," Annabeth answered softly. Percy finally looked down at her. His eyes were filled with a desperate emotion.

"You've forgiven me, right?" Percy's question caught Annabeth off guard. It made her question herself. She didn't think she acted in any way that would make him think he wasn't forgiven. Then again maybe he wasn't. Maybe it wasn't that she forgave him, but rather she couldn't bring herself to condemn him. No, she had to be able to forgive him.

"Yes, Percy, I forgive you." Percy relaxed and gave Annabeth a small smile. "Why did you ask?"

Percy brushed a stray hair from her forehead. "I ju- What is it?" Annabeth suddenly pushed herself up and was looking around. Right before Percy had spoken she heard the same noise that she heard earlier, except this time she was certain one of the horses didn't move. "Annabeth?" Percy asked again after she ignored him.

"Be quiet. Listen," Annabeth commanded sharply. Percy did as he was told. His body now on high alert as well. At first the two hear nothing more than ordinary nighttime sounds. Annabeth strained her ears to hear something more and finally she heard the noise again. There was definitely something moving in the night.

Somewhere in the darkness- on the other side of the wagon was Annabeth's best guess- something was making a clacking sound. It reminded her of the ratcheting system of Athens' defense. The wooden gears would be cranked and a wooden peg would slide across each tooth until it reached the end. Then the peg would fall with a clap onto the next tooth. The repetitive sound it made was almost identical to the one she was hearing now. Athens had used this system for their tension catapults and to operate the city's gate, two things that would never be found in the middle of the countryside. Of course it could be used for other things as well. Or it could have been another gear powered mechanism that made a similar sound. Either way Annabeth needed to figure out what it was. Even more important than that was to figure out if it was dangerous.

Annabeth's second question was answered with a scream. Annabeth whipped her head around and saw dark figures emerge from the darkness and into the fringes of the firelight. They were grabbing at a few of the refugees that slept on the edge of the group. They were awake now and struggling, but the flashing glint of metal told Annabeth the raiders had weapons. Annabeth and Percy sprang to their feet simultaneously and grabbed for their swords that were strap to their belts. Other people in the camp were beginning to wake up due to all the noise, but they were slow to react, leaving Annabeth and Percy to deal with one of the raiders as they began to drag one of the refugees away. Annabeth went for the girl while Percy lunged with his sword at the raider. They worked together perfectly without even having to say anything. Annabeth ducked, Percy slashed and then stepped, and the raider fell to the ground as Annabeth pulled the frightened girl around her so she was in between the girl and the other raiders. All of it done with the timing of practiced dance partners.

The fight was hardly over and it wasn't going to be that easy. As the raiders stepped further into the fire light Annabeth could make the details of their appearances. Somehow t didn't shock her to see Arena insignias on some of their clothes and armor although not nearly as well kept as they would have been in the Arena. The men looked ragged and desperate with hunger. They had twisted smiles on their faces that showed bloody teeth. Annabeth got the feeling that these men's minds were broken and had gotten into the habit of eating people. The looks they gave her confirmed her suspicion, but it was more than that. There was also a lust in their eyes. They seemed to be more concerned with her body than the weapon in her hand. The raiders didn't look at her or the girl behind her as just food. It disgusted Annabeth. She'd much rather be food.

The raiders stopped their advance as more people with weapons came to stand with Annabeth and Percy, but they weren't retreating. Instead, the increased numbers excited them more, like they knew something the refugees didn't. Suddenly the clacking noise became louder and something large began to appear out of the darkness behind the raiders. It stood almost two times taller than any man and was wider than a wagon. Annabeth's stomach twisted. She didn't know how, but she just knew that whatever it was, it was the mysterious structure they had been chasing. Annabeth's thoughts were interrupted as fighting erupted all around after the structure let out a volley of flaming arrows.


	3. Chapter 3

I was really hoping to get this up earlier, but that didn't work out. I hope I didn't make you all wait too long.

Thank you all for your support and reviews of this story. It is much appreciated and extremely helpful to me. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. It shoulde be a good one.

Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 3

Percy lamented his good night as he dove out of the way of the volley of flaming arrows. None of them hit him, but he felt their heat as they passed by. The arrow heads stuck in the dirt, igniting small fires in the grass around them. Just another problem added to the night. Percy carefully stepped around the fires as he held off and advancing raider. The raider didn't even see to notice the fire. He stepped right into one of the fires as he thrust his sword forward at Percy and he never even flinched. His form was sloppy and Percy easily deflected the attack. These men might have worn Arena armor, but they did not fight like Arena soldiers. There was no rationale behind their movements or the formation in which they chose to advance. It was all too simple to get between their ranks and disrupt them. The soldier inside Percy was insulted. Of course, proper footwork hardly mattered when you were willing to step right into a fire and your opponent had to step around it.

Percy's head was on a constant swivel, looking from his enemy to the ground and back again. Around his feet the fires were growing and in front of him more raiders were pressing on the band of refugees. Whatever it was that fired the arrows, it also carried more raiders. They jumped down from the sides and evened out the numbers between the raiders and refugees. Percy was forced to always be fighting, either one or more enemies at a time. The injury on his side was hurting and wearing him down, even though the raiders barely landed a touch on him. There was so much going on Percy couldn't focus on everything. The one time Percy made a step without quickly looking down where he was stepping, he stepped into the fire.

At first Percy felt only the heat and then the pain bit into his leg. He howled in pain and quickly jumped away, forgetting the person he was fighting. The pain was intense as he beat out the flames. His pant leg was burned away just below the knee and the skin below was bright red and angry. His foot was better protected by the leather of his boot, but he was going to need a new one if he was going to be marching. Other than the pain Percy figured he could still walk on it. It only took him a few seconds to register all of this, but he didn't recover fast enough to dodge the hilt of his enemy's sword. It slammed into his head with enough force to blot his vision and knock him to the ground. Percy's head landed close to the edge of another fire. The fear of being burned again filled him with rage. Percy pushed himself up faster than his enemy could bring his sword down again and rammed his own sword through the raider's gut.

Percy pulled his sword out of his now dead enemy and scanned the area to judge how much the fires had spread. The damage wasn't too terrible. The fires were still a safe distance away from the wagon and most of the refugees, but it grew like a wall, splitting up the group, and only the raiders were crazy enough to walk through it. The fire didn't hurt the raiders. Percy didn't notice it before, but the fire didn't catch their clothes and burn it up. Even if it did, it was only small and was quickly extinguished by the wind created by the raiders' movements. Percy wondered why that was, but he didn't have the time to contemplate it. There was still fighting going on and something had to be done about the fires. Percy caught sight of his mother helping the ones who couldn't fight to a safer area and he called out to her.

"Mother! These fires need to be put out!" At first Sally looked like she didn't understand. Then she quickly reorganized the group around her. The refugees went to the back of the wagon and started pulling out the water barrels. They had brought them along for emergency drinking water if none could be found on their journey. Percy didn't like to use it all up now, but this was an emergency as well. Trusting that his mother could handle the situation, he turned his attention back to the raiders.

The refugees were holding back the raiders decently. The fight was even and there was no advancement from either side. The refugees had no qualms about cutting down their enemy, whereas the raiders seemed to only want to knock out their targets. They struck only with the flats of their blades or the hilt. It was like they wanted to take everyone alive. No, that was exactly what they wanted. Percy remembered their first attack was mostly an attempt to drag away the people that were sleeping on the edges of the camp. The memory brought something else back as well. A small detail that he didn't think much of at the time. The raider who was dragging away that first girl had a tattoo on his right arm identical to that of Percy's. Not just the crossed scythes that every solder had, but the unit number under it as well. These men once belonged to the same regiment as Percy. He felt a little sick as he thought through the situation.

After he killed Ethan he had sent these men out on their own with no leadership. Percy had faith they found their regiment, but something else had to happen. He had the feeling these men had never returned to the city since he last saw them. Whatever broke these men's minds was somewhere out there in the countryside. It had to be terrible if it turned skilled fighters into an unorganized mob, doing the only things their minds could still grasp- fighting, raiding, and taking slaves. The three things that would have been drilled into their heads as soon as they left the Arena as full-fledged soldiers. Percy felt somehow responsible for their fate even though he didn't know what happened to them. If Percy was right then the raiders weren't important. It was the structure behind them that needed to be destroyed. It would leave these men without a leader once more, but it might help them. The only problem was that Percy hadn't the slightest clue what the structure was.

Percy could make out more details of it now that the fires had grown and added more light to the night. It was a giant boat-like wagon that looked like it came out of a nightmare. The thing was armed with so many weapons it could have served as an armory for a small city. Percy could see teams of men working various cranks that wound the structure's ballistics weapons. The raiders only fired their tension powered crossbows and javelin throwers that could launch heavy darts farther than any man could ever throw. There were larger weapons toward the back of the structure that looked like they could be used to break down city walls. The sides of the structure were armed with giant blades that would cut down any person or thing that attempted to run up beside the thing. All of that was on the surface. Percy figured there had to be more below deck. If not weapons, then more crazed soldiers. Whoever built this thing only had one thing in mind. _Siege_. How could they fight something that was designed to take cities?

"What are you doing?" A voice growled beside Percy. He whipped around with his sword raised, and found Clarisse. She was covered in dirt and sweat. Her body showed multiple signs of being beaten, but nothing serious. She had a scowl on her face as she looked at Percy. He knew he deserved it. He had let himself get distracted in the middle of fight. However, at least he had an ally that was close to him.

"Clarisse, we need to take that thing out." Percy pointed with his sword toward the siege machine. Clarisse looked ready to slice Percy in half, but a fresh volley of arrows reminded her that he wasn't her enemy.

"How do you plan on doing that?" Percy hadn't thought of that. He quickly scanned over the monstrous structure once more. It had three sets of wheels at the bottom, rope ladders draped over the sides, and torches ringed around the edges that weren't lit. None of that was very helpful. Then Percy noticed something he hadn't before. The front of the structure was opening up like a draw bridge. It must be how they moved supplies in and out easily.

"There. We get inside and take it apart from there. I think most of the soldiers are outside." Clarisse nodded and together they charge the structure. It didn't take long before Percy was breathing heavily. His side felt like it was ready to burst and his leg felt like it was still on fire if not worse. He couldn't turn back, though, not with Clarisse with him. All he could do was grit his teeth and hope taking the siege machine wouldn't be that difficult. It was only wishful thinking.

Percy and Clarisse were almost to the structure when everything took a turn for the worst. The front of the structure was now completely open. From it sprang a blast of fire followed by more raiders armed with barbed nets. All of the refugees were startled by the sudden flames. They all pulled back from the fire like it physically repelled them. Seconds after another volley of arrows streaked through the air. A few of the arrows stuck in some of the people who had not recovered from their previous shock. Everyone else was immediately forced to duck for cover. The raiders with their nets swarmed forward at that moment, impatient with how long it was taking to capture the refugees.

The nets went out around the largest group of girls first. Annabeth was in that group. She tried to use her weapon to knock down the nets before they could entangle anyone as others tried to run away. It didn't work. Annabeth just ended up getting caught in the barbs and those who tried to run were stopped by walls of fire. Percy suddenly realized with horror that the nonsensical attacks of the raiders actually made quite a bit of sense. They were just too complex to be recognized immediately. It wasn't that the raiders let their formation be broken easily; they let people through as it suited them so they could divide the refugees. The fires they started also helped to contain the refugees. Percy was unable to run and help as Annabeth and his other friends were being dragged back towards the siege machine. They couldn't free themselves because if they tried to struggle the barbs of the net would dig into their skin. Next to him Clarisse yelled in outrage and began violently hacking down any raider that was stupid enough to approach. Percy was grateful for it, though. There was one thing left for him to try and Clarisse had cleared a path.

The front of the structure was still open. The raiders were dragging their full nets back towards the opening for loading. All Percy had to do was get there and find a way to close it, but his plan wasn't thought through. He dashed toward the structure and his body felt hot. It was internal and not from the heat of the fires around him. The harder he pushed himself the more his head began to ache. His body was reaching its limit, but he couldn't stop. The net that Annabeth was in was already half way up the ramp. Percy tried to reach her, but he was thrust backwards by the any raiders that guarded the opening. He couldn't break through them to stop their comrades from dragging away his friends. He was too weak and his sword was slipping in his sweaty hands. One of the raiders landed a heavy kick square on Percy's chest and sent him flailing

Percy hit the ground and couldn't get back up. The air rushed out of his lungs and the hot air around him did not refill them very well. He gaged as he scrambled to his knees. Clarisse tried her hand at getting to the captured refugees, but she fared no better. No one could get by and the last of the nets were being loaded into the structure. The raiders began to withdraw now that they had gotten what they wanted. Percy had lost his sword and standing made him dizzy, but he wasn't ready to give up. Standing up on shaky legs, he made on last dash toward the structure. The opening was nearly shut and Percy had to jump to catch the edge. Percy tried to pull it down or pull himself up to get in. Then the structure jolted and he fell back down the ground. The thing was beginning to move.

Percy didn't get back up this time. He stayed on the ground as the siege machine began to pick up speed and roll away. The raiders fired off one last volley of arrows. It was a warning that they shouldn't be followed. Percy didn't know what was worse, the pain from the loss of Annabeth and his friends or the shame that he failed them. He almost wished that he could just lay there until the fires spread over him. He didn't put much thought behind that cowardice. It was just a moment's fancy- fleeting and soon forgotten. Still he remained unmoving on the ground until a figure loomed over him and began to pull him to his feet.

It was Chris who came to help him. He allowed Percy to lean his weight on him. He led Percy through the fires to where the remainder of the refugees had gathered. They had moved the wagon and themselves away from the fires. A few people were still trying to put out the fires. Everyone was shaken n one way or another. It was a sad sight and even though the over half of them were still together, the quarter that was taken left a huge gap.

"Hey, Chris, did you see?" Percy asked, referring to the tattoos on the raiders' arms. Chris looked at Percy with a solemn expression.

"Yeah, I saw."

"What do you think happened?"

"I don't know. But I think we should keep it to ourselves," Chris said quietly. "At least for now." Percy nodded and resisted the groan it brought on. Sally rushed up to Percy and took him off of Chris' hands. Percy was relieved to see his mom was still okay. Of course, she had stayed out of most of the fighting.

"Oh, Percy, are you okay?" Percy's mother fretted over the knot on Percy's head and the burn on his leg. "You should sit down," she advised.

"Mom, it's fine. There's worse things," Percy stated bitterly. Sally frowned and looked out at the horizon. The sun was beginning to come up, but it didn't see very bright. Not with the strange siege machine heading towards it, carrying Annabeth away from him.

"I suppose you're right." A sudden rage filled every inch of Percy. It coursed through his veins and refueled his aching muscles. The siege machine wasn't far. He wasn't dead. There was still something that he could do.

"Tyson," Percy called out, his voice strong. The large Delphi guard picked up his head. The poor guy was just standing around, shuffling his feet and staring at the ground. His body language told Percy that Rachel had been captured. Tyson had failed on his first time away from the other guards. It reminded Percy of himself and steeled his resolve to go after the raiders.

"Y-yes?"

"The wagon, take everything out of it and put it somewhere safe." Percy pushed himself away from his mother despite her protests and confused expression. Tyson immediately got to work, happy to have orders. Percy started to make his way over to the wagon, but Thalia got in his way. She was limping slightly and her clothes were disheveled. The glare on her face was deadly.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded vehemently.

"There's no way a full wagon is going to catch that thing. I'm going after them," Percy answered.

"You're crazy. There's no way you're going to be able to stop them. You'll abandon all of us here," Thalia shouted back. Percy tried to push past her and she reared back her fist. It crashed into Percy's cheek so hard he nearly doubled over, but he was determined to get to the wagon. He had fallen enough that night.

Percy looked Thalia directly in the eye. "I will not abandon them!" He thrust his finger in the direction of the siege machine. He didn't know what compelled him so strongly. Maybe he was just tired of losing his friends, even those he barely had. Or maybe he just felt responsible for the crazed men. Thalia still wouldn't let Percy by. They stood only inches apart and glared at each other, eye to eye.

"Are we going?" Tyson asked timidly from the side. He was a strong man and worked quickly. The wagon was already emptied and the supplies were stacked neatly to the side. Thalia let out a tense breath through her nose and turned sharply away from Percy.

"Yes, we're going," Thalia answered.

"Does that mean you're coming too?" Percy didn't try to hide the smirk on his face.

"Shut up." Percy didn't risk saying anything more. He simply hopped up on the back of the wagon after Thalia. Tyson took the reins and was ready to lead them out.

"Hey, wait up," Travis called out. It looked like he was nursing a severe shoulder wound, but there was a brave smile on his dirt covered face. "We're going too." Travis stood with Chris, Clarisse, and a few other tattered refugees. All of them had their weapons raised and determination hardened their faces. Percy smiled at all of them and stuck out his hand. Travis took it and climbed onto the back of the wagon. As soon everyone was on Tyson snapped the reins.

"Mom, take care of everyone," Percy instructed his mother over his shoulder as they rode away. She gave a nod of her head to show she understood. "We'll be back soon." Percy wasn't sure if he was trying to assure his mother or himself.

The wagon shook and rattled as it raced across the land. Percy didn't think Tyson could push the horses any faster. He was surprised they were even going this fast after having pulled a heavy wagon for three days. Percy thought perhaps the horses understood their situation and were just as determined to catch the siege machine as the refugees. It wouldn't be long now before they caught the monstrosity. Things would be different this time around. Percy knew what to expect of the raiders now. He knew what needed to be done. Plus, this time Percy was filled with a fierce vengeance. He would not and could not fail this time. His friends' lives depended on it. More importantly, Annabeth needed him. Percy's knuckles were white as he gripped the edge of the wagon. His eyes trained ahead on his target. He kept repeating the same thing over and over inside his head. He would not fail.


	4. Chapter 4

I'm pretty sure it's been about a month. For that I apologize profusely. So you hopefully don't hate me completely here are my reasons; my birthday, my father's birthday, received new battle-ready gladius, Physics (always), Coast Guard stuff, and being required to be out at sea for a short time. I hope that is all acceptable, now on with the story.

Please enjoy, and thank you for the continued support.

* * *

Chapter 4

The smell was the first thing to hit Annabeth after she was pulled into the structure. It was a disgusting mix of human soil and burning flesh. The net inhibited Annabeth from bringing her hand up to her nose to block out the smell. When she saw Percy running towards her she had thrashed around violently, hoping to cause a distraction. All she had gotten was the sharp barbs of the bet stuck under her skin. They were only designed to scratch and poke at the captives, but Annabeth managed to drive the barbs into her skin. There was one caught on the back of her hand that went in, under, and back out the other side. She could feel it tear at her skin if she wiggled her fingers. Annabeth's eyes were warm and she wanted to cry. She wanted to cry because of the pain, because her friends had been captured, because her doubts were only growing. Annabeth wouldn't allow herself, though. Not in front of these wicked men.

The raiders weren't too worried about being gentle as they dragged their captives along. Inside the structure everything was brightly lit by hanging lanterns. If Annabeth wasn't so disgusted by the en around her, she would have been impressed. On the inside she could she how everything worked. The wheels were turned by large men who worked a metal crank. The gears were fitted perfectly so one half crank completed two rotations of the axis, taking very little effort to move the giant structure. There were furnace fires along the edges, but unlike a blacksmith's forged the furnace could be closed and its heat was channeled out through iron pipes. Annabeth couldn't figure out where the pipes lead because they disappeared up through the ceiling. What really baffled her was how all of this fit inside the structure. All the moving parts looked like they would hit each other, but none ever did. Whoever designed this machine had a mind for engineering

After the gears and pipes, Annabeth saw stack of munitions and other supplies. There were men applying a salve onto their skin and clothes as well as the walls. Annabeth figured it was what kept the men and everything else from catching fire easily. Fire was virtually everywhere around the structure. It almost frightened Annabeth how easily the entire thing could be burned down. If the structure ever caught fire, she doubted anyone would have enough time to escape before the fire caught them too. There were other men below deck who weren't preforming any sort of duty. They sat around on crates eating some food. Annabeth watched as one of the tore a piece of meat off of a bone with his teeth. She could be wrong, but she thought it looked like a human arm. The men eyed the refugees as they went by and made rude gestures. There it was again. The mix of hunger and lust in their dark eyes. Annabeth suddenly wished the net hid more of her body away.

At the very back there were a couple rows of cages. For the most part they were empty except for some depressed and broken people. Their eyes filled with sympathy as the first of the refugees were taken from their nets and tossed into the cages. They knew very well what lay in store for the new captives. The raiders had trouble when they tried to release Annabeth from her net. They had to pull hard to release the barbs that were stuck in her skin. Annabeth bit back a scream and tried not to let her tears spill over. The net had also ripped through Annabeth's clothes, revealing a little more skin than accustomed to a lady.

"Well, it looks like this one is ready," one of the capturers said with a hoarse laugh. The other men began to laugh too. The first man made a grab for Annabeth and she kicked at his knees.

"Oh-ho! She a little too much for you?" Someone taunted the first man after he recoiled from Annabeth's attack. The man scowled over her shoulder and grabbed for Annabeth again. This time he was much more aggressive, roughly shoving away Annabeth's feet and grabbing her by her neck and shoulders hard enough to leave a bruise.

"You have a lot of fight, but there's better uses for your energy." The smile Annabeth's capturer gave her made her want to vomit. He slammed her up against the bars of one of the cages and began roughly pulling at her clothes. She tried to kick at her capture, but she couldn't pull her foot back far enough to get any force behind it. Luckily Annabeth wasn't without friends.

Near her Connor had just been released from his net. Instead of letting himself be herded into a cage, he brought his fist to the face of the man holding Annabeth. He dropped her and turned on Connor, spitting curses. He landed a punch in Connor's gut forcing the twin to double over. Annabeth tried to pull the raider's sword from his belt, but before she could free the blade he backhanded her across the face. All the raiders looked angry and insulted, like they had never had anyone fight back after they were already captured. Desperate to regain control over their rebellious captives, the raiders began to beat everyone. They kicked and punched until the refugees were moaning or unable to stand. Then they threw the refugees into the cages, not caring if they landed on top of anyone else.

"We were going to give you some nice food in exchange for some tenderness, but now you can just rot until dinner." Annabeth's capturer spat on her through the bars. She thought the gesture was kinder than his words. The message was only implied, but Annabeth was perfectly fine with that. Even though she knew, she didn't want to know and this way she could comfort herself with some deniability. The raiders stormed off away from and Annabeth let her head drop. Her body was tired and hurt. She just wished that she had fallen asleep before and this was all just a bad dream.

"How are you holding up?" Connor asked weakly. He had been thrown in the same cage with Annabeth. He had himself propped up on one elbow and the other arm was clutching his stomach. One of his eyes was swollen and purple.

"Better than I could be," Annabeth answered diplomatically. There was no need to put her troubles on Connor. She had already done enough. "I didn't know you were such a gentleman, Connor."

Connor seemed grateful for Annabeth's attempt to change to a lighter subject. "Well, you know, I couldn't let anything happen to you. I've seen Percy angry and I make a point to avoid things that are harmful to my health," he said with a small smile that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You're doing a great job of that. Mind teaching me?"

"Only if your share your secret to avoidance."

"Sorry, that one's going to my grave." Connor smiled again, and this time it was a true smile. Annabeth tried not to show how agitated she was by Connor's comments. Sometimes it was the jokers that could see a person more clearly than anyone else. Once they found a hidden truth in another they felt no shame in bringing it to the surface for the entertainment value.

Annabeth looked away from Connor, keeping the conversation from going any further. He wasn't stupid enough to push Annabeth too far. She busied herself with studying the bars of the cages. They were thick and well built, much like the rest of the structure. Escape would require tools Annabeth didn't have with her. Since that train of thought reached a dead end, Annabeth examined the captives. Not just her friends, but the ones that were in there before as well. They hadn't seemed that important when she first saw them so she gave them little recognition. Now it seemed critical to study them as long as they shared cages. They could be friends or they could be just as broken as their capturers.

The original prisoners didn't look to be much of a threat to the refugees. Their bodies were thin and their eyes were filled with fear. They tried to get as far away from the refugees as their cages would allow. No doubt they feared the trouble the refugees might bring. They already witnessed the mess that Annabeth had started. Why wouldn't the others hold the same defiance? The original prisoners were a strange bunch. Most of them were male, but nothing particularly impressive. The female stock on the other hand showed signs of once being fair beauties. Their looks had been diminished by poor care and repeated thrashings. Annabeth realized with horror that the group wasn't that strange. There was a methodology behind the people who were left or more so the people that weren't there. Any guy that was dense with muscle would have been taken away early on because a decent meal could be made from their flesh. Undesirable girls would be taken as well when they wanted entertainment before dinner. The more attractive girls would be there longer because the raiders wouldn't want to eat them, but they couldn't last as long as the scrawny guys with the undoubtable abuse they were put through. She shuddered and cursed herself sometimes for the things her brain could fit together.

There was one other person in the cage with Annabeth and Connor. She had uneven dark hair and a bruise that almost completely covered on side of her face. Her eyes were frightened, but they also held an air of reverence, like she respected Annabeth for what she had done. She sat on the far side of the cage from Connor, but there was still less than a foot of space between them. It was evident the girl was wary of Connor. She hid most of her face from him, except for the side that was bruised. It was like she was trying to keep him from seeing that she was beautiful. After all the time she spent here- Annabeth couldn't imagine it- she probably thought her beauty was some kind of curse. Annabeth felt that she should probably talk to this girl, but she couldn't figure out what to say. What was the greeting protocol when you were thrown into a cage with someone like a wild animal?

"Annabeth," someone whispered over Annabeth's shoulder, taking away her chance to speak to the girl. She turned to find Rachel leaning up against the bars that separated their two cages. She didn't look to be too beat up, but that was only relative. "What are we going to do?" The question completely deflated Annabeth.

"I have no idea." Annabeth looked around the cages helplessly once more. Nothing had changed. The only way out was for the cages to be unlocked, but that would only happen when the raiders returned. Twice now the refugees had fought against their capturers and failed.

"Don't let anyone else hear that. They're all looking toward you." Annabeth didn't need Rachel's reminder to know that. On the outside she had to remain strong, while on the inside she doubted they'd survive.

"Just give me some time to think," Annabeth snapped. Rachel shrunk back from the bars like she was afraid Annabeth might hurt her.

"Are you planning to escape?" the girl inside the cage with Annabeth asked weakly.

"We might be," Annabeth spoke carefully. There was no need to be spilling secret plans to strangers.

"I could help you. Provided that you help me." Annabeth's countenance softened a bit. This girl wasn't like the other captives. There was still some life in her, buried inside.

"What's your name?"

The girl looked hesitant, like she was considering lying. However, when she spoke, Annabeth could tell it was the truth. "Piper. Who are you?"

"The name's Connor, freshly minted gentleman at your service," Connor grinned and bowed his head. His desired effect was not received since he was lying on the ground and his lip was split in two. Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

"Ignore him. Everyone else does." Conner scoffed in mock hurt and Piper managed a small smile. "I'm Annabeth. Now you said you could help?"

"Indeed I can," Piper assented. "I have a friend here. He pretty much runs this place and I know he'd love to be done with it. It just hasn't been possible in the past."

"I'm not sure I trust anyone that _runs_ this place." Connor scrunched up his face in disgust.

"I'm going to have to agree with Connor."

"Oh," Piper exclaimed like she just realized what she said. "It's not like that. He-"

"Hush, hush," Conner ordered urgently with a hint of warning. Footsteps could be heard over the grinding of the gears. They weren't as heavy as the raiders' and they were accompanied by the sound of jangling metal, like keys. The steps sounded like they were headed toward the cages. Annabeth could see just enough of the walkway to make out the person coming toward them. The strangest thing about him was that he looked nothing like the other men aboard the structure.

The guy was short and slight. He was almost laughable compared to the muscle bound raiders. He was caught at the age where he was too old to be called a boy, but too young to be called a man. He didn't wear the same clothes as the others. His shirt was light so it could breathe, but he also wore a thick leather apron of a tradesman. Various tools hung off of his belt, which he was constantly fingering like his hands didn't like being still for long. The top of his head was adorned with a mop of curly, dark hair. Annabeth could have guessed him some long lost brother of Connor and Travis based on the grin that was on his face. She would have been unnerved by it if she didn't see the unease in his eyes. Despite his chummy behavior with the various raiders he passed, he obviously was as wary of them as the prisoners. Once he was out of view of the other men he crouched down next to Piper.

"Hey, I heard things got rough down here, is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, it was just the new guys," Piper informed, gesturing to Annabeth and Connor. The new guy looked over their battered bodies. Annabeth couldn't tell if he was impressed or if he thought they were crazy, maybe both. "Leo, I'd like you to meet Annabeth and Connor. They're willing to help us escape," Piper whispered the last part.

"Wait. He needs help escaping?" Connor blurted out and pointed a finger at Leo. "He's on the other side of the cage."

"I may not be in a cage, but I'm a prisoner all the same. These brutes can't operate this machine on their own, but I can't refuse them"

"That's what Piper meant when she said you ran this place. You're responsible for its construction." Annabeth didn't mean to sound accusatory, she was actually impressed, but Leo didn't interpret it that way. His countenance fell and he shrank in to himself slightly.

"It wasn't supposed to be used like this," Leo began to explain, "but when the soldiers found it that all changed. I didn't want to help them. I still don't. It just got to a point… well, too many people were dying because of me." Leo's voice was broken and he wouldn't meet anyone's eye. He blamed himself and there was no one else to share the guilt. Piper was a little shaken herself. Annabeth had a feeling that  
Piper was Leo last remaining friend. She caught Connor's eye and he gave a small nod of his head to show he was willing to trust him. There was no other option anyways.

"So if you built this thing, you know how to destroy it," Annabeth prompted. Apparently she said the right thing because Leo's eyes lit up slightly.

"You're serious about escaping? People have talked about it before, but no one's ever meant it."

"Oh, she's serious," Connor assured. "She's _always_ serious." Annabeth shot a glare in Connor's direction and he shied away from her.

"Well, then, yes. I know how to bring this thing down." Leo's mischievous grin spread once more across his face. "But first things first, let's get you out of these cages." Leo fumbled around his belt, looking for the keys. Annabeth motioned to Connor to stand. Then she turned around to address Rachel.

"Hey, tell everyone if they want to get out they should try to get up now," Annabeth ordered. Rachel's cage was in a much position to reach the others than Annabeth's. At first Rachel looked confused and then she noticed Leo messing around with the lock and she nodded. Slowly, using the bars of the cage for support, Rachel stood up and began to spread the word to the others. The refugees stood up as quickly as their battered bodies would allow. The original captives looked afraid and hesitant, but a few brave souls stood up with the refugees. Their companions pulled weakly at their hands, silently begging them not to stand with the refugees. Annabeth was filled with pride for the prisoners that were willing to stand, but the dread that she just condemned them all to death was stronger inside her. All the same, she wouldn't let herself sit around and be used by the raiders.

Leo finished unlocking Annabeth's cage and quickly moved on to the next. Annabeth didn't step out of the cage right away. She peeked her head out first and peered down the walkway. Stepping out would mean being in plain sight of the raiders that occupied the lower deck. Thankfully none of them were paying attention to the captives. They didn't worry about the threat of an escape. As long as the captives were in their cages they were unimportant. Annabeth hoped they would remain inattentive long enough for the refugees to organize themselves. She shifted her weight from foot to foot anxiously, not wanting to step out of the cage too soon. She checked over Leo's progress. He was almost done unlocking all the cages. It only took him seconds to unlock each cage, but it was all too long for Annabeth. She wished there was another set of keys that she could use to help him out. The moment the last cage was unlocked, Annabeth stepped into the walkway and, like it was a silent signal, the rest of the brave captives followed her out.

"Leo," Annabeth called in a low voice. "What are we doing? You never explained how we're supposed to take this thing down."

"Oh, it's very simple. We just have to break everything down here. The hard part will be creating a distraction to keep the soldiers from killing all of us." Leo shrugged like it was nothing while everyone around him tensed. He was too excited by the end result to worry about what it would take to get there. Annabeth looked around the small crowd of people as the following silence began to grow. Most of them could barely run and all of them were unarmed. No one would volunteer to steal the raider's attention. Connor held Annabeth with a knowing stare.

"Alright. I'm sure all of you can handle that much. Connor and I will cause the distraction." Piper stared at Annabeth in horror. She opened her mouth to speak, but Annabeth wouldn't allow it. "Wish us luck." Annabeth turned her back on the small crowd, only looking over her shoulder to check if Connor was ready. He gave an encouraging smile and even though it was weak, Annabeth accepted it.

"Hey!" Connor called out as he stepped away from the cages, approaching the raiders that were sitting around on the crates. The raiders turned their heads and blinked in confusion. "I was wondering if I could get a pillow or something. You know, make my cage a little homier." That seemed to snap the raiders out of their confusion. They scowled and stood up, drawing the swords from their belts. The walkway gave no room for a proper fight, but that wasn't what Connor and Annabeth were looking for.

"Dive out of the way when I say, got it?" Annabeth asked over her shoulder and Connor assented. The raiders were moving forward and Annabeth could hear the shuffling of feet behind her moving backward. She knew they were too close to the other captives, but she could only hope the raiders would maintain their apparent level of awareness and only focus on Connor and her. The raiders were on top of Annabeth and Connor now. Instead of giving the command to dive, it came out as a surprised yell and Annabeth was tossed to the side as the entire structure shook.

Everyone was thrown off their feet in a mass of confusion. A Raider nearly landed on top of Annabeth, his sword coming close to impaling her. He stared up at Annabeth like she had been the cause of his lack of balance and Annabeth just stared back, not understanding what happened any more than him. Then she realized the opportunity at hand and reached for the raider's sword. He didn't react in time to avoid being disarmed and run through by his own sword. There was another raider near Annabeth and she killed him as well before he could get off of the ground. Connor wasn't as lucky and was losing a struggle against the raider that fell on him. Annabeth tried to get over to help him, but the structure shook violently once more and she was unable. When everything leveled, Connor was bleeding heavily, but the raider that was attacking him was knocked unconscious.

"What the hell is going on?" Connor cried in frustration.

"Sounds like they're firing the ballistae or something," Leo answered, "but they know better than that. The stress can cause structural damage." The sound of a bell ringing resonated through the lower deck. The raiders that were once more advancing on Annabeth and Connor halted and looked about themselves. A few harsh commands were barked out and the majority of the men rushed toward the upper deck, leaving only a few to deal with the escapees.

"What's going on now?" Annabeth asked Leo quickly.

"We're under attack," Leo spoke like he couldn't believe what he was saying. "Who's crazy enough to attack this thing?" Annabeth was suddenly filled with hope and refreshed energy. There was only one answer to Leo's question: The same people who were crazy enough to fight the Arena.

"Friends," was all Annabeth said in response. "And we should help them." She picked herself off the ground once more and gripped her stolen sword a little tighter. There were still raiders on the lower deck that needed to be taken care of, but Annabeth no longer feared them as much. As her enemy advanced so did Annabeth, ready to do what she failed to do before.


	5. Chapter 5

Had this all ready to go, then my computer lost the file, so I had to retype everything. Anyone else notice my chapters are getting longer?

As always thank you for the continued support of this story. Even if you don't review I very much appreciate your reading of my work. Thank all of you very much. Please enjoy this next installment!

* * *

Chapter 5

When Percy jumped into the wagon he did not foresee that others would join him, but he was far more grateful than he would let anyone know. He knew his mission would have been impossible alone. He didn't even have a plan until Thalia and Chris bent their heads together and worked something out. Also, aside from his worry about Annabeth and the others taken captive, he feared his constitution was failing him. His body still felt hot despite the cool wind that rushed by him as the wagon raced forward. Percy knew he was running a fever. He couldn't deny any longer that he had fallen ill during the march. He had pushed the thought away every time it arose. He was still resolved not to bother Will to much with medical issues and his Arena training kept him from complaining. Now, he was going to have use every bit of that training to be of any use on the rescue mission.

The original plan was to pull up alongside the siege machine and use ropes to climb aboard. For a while the plan seemed it was going to work. The raiders showed no sign that they knew they were being followed. That was until they launched a boulder at the refugee's wagon. The small wagon had no defenses against the attack or any way to retaliate. Luckily the raiders' aim was off and the boulder crashed into the ground wide of its target. Hitting a moving target with a catapult while moving was difficult.

"Tyson, get us closer. They won't be able to hit us," Thalia ordered urgently. Tyson pulled on the reins, but the horses fought him. They didn't want to get any closer to structure. The wagon began to weave back and forth as Tyson struggled to get back control. The raiders launched another boulder at the refugees. This time it was within a foot of hitting the structure. The horses let out frightened whines and pulled harder against their driver.

"Get this thing under control!" Clarisse complained after she was nearly thrown off the back of the wagon. Tyson stopped trying to lead the horses closer to the siege machine and just worked on getting them to straighten out.

"You have to get us closer," Percy repeated Thalia's order.

"But the horses-"

"Come on, try!" Tyson gritted his teeth and tightened his grip on the reins. He looked torn between doing what he was told and forcing the horses to do something they didn't want to. Knowing he had no choice, Tyson tried once more to lead the horses toward the siege machine. Once more the horses tried to pull the reins back the other way, but Tyson was ready for their remonstrance and their efforts were in vain. The siege machine let loose another boulder and unknowing helped the refugees. The boulder came close to hitting the wagon on the far side. The propinquity of the large rock spooked the horses into willingly running toward the structure until they were right next to it. This close any of the weapons on the deck would have been useless. The horses decided the siege machine wasn't so bad now that it was no longer firing at the.

Immediately Chris and Clarisse went to work trying the hook the ropes to the railing of the structure so the refugees could climb aboard. The raiders rushed to the railing and cut any rope that managed to stay. They tried to stab down at the refugees' heads, but they were just a little too far for their weapons to hit them. They had longer spears, but they were weighted to be launched by the ballistae. There was angry shouting aboard both of the conveyances as they argued over what to do. The refugees didn't have a backup plan. It wasn't that they were certain their original plan would work. It was that no one could think of anything else to do. However, now the raiders would certainly be killed soon if they didn't come up with anything. Percy frantically examined the distance between the wagon and the deck of the siege machine. It wasn't terribly far. A desperate idea suddenly appeared in his mind.

"We have to jump," Percy said, catching Thalia's eye so he knew she heard him. She just stared back at him like he was crazy. Then after a quick analysis of her own, she nodded.

"You first then. I'll try and keep it clear." Thalia adjusted her quiver so she could reach her arrows ore easily and raised her bow. Percy took a deep breath to prepare himself. He did a quick mental check of how tired and hurt he was and then forced himself to clear it away. Then he took as any steps as he could in the back of the wagon and launched himself at the siege machine.

His burnt foot protested furiously when he pushed off, but it nothing compared to pain of slamming his side into the railing. He only managed to get half his body over the railing with his jump and he slipped even further after colliding with it. Percy was just barely hanging on with his hands and elbows. His feet kicked against the side of the structure, but there were not foot holds to help him push himself over. A flash of metal caught Percy's eye as a raider brought his sword down on Percy's neck. The sword never made it there because two arrows sprouted in the raider's chest and he collapsed to the ground. Percy heard the whiz of another arrow fly by his ear and another body hit the deck. He silently thanked Thalia for being such a good shot.

Eventually Percy was able to pull himself over the railing. There was no time for Percy to rest after the effort. He was surrounded by enemies and all alone. Percy pulled his sword from his belt and slashed upward as the nearest raider all in one motion. It was nearly impossible for Percy to counterattack. He was constantly being pressed and forced to defend. Percy sidestepped another attack and thought how this was probably the one of the worst ideas he ever came up with. Jumping onto an enemy infested structure alone while nursing multiple serious injuries and fighting a fever, wasn't thought through at all. His mind couldn't focus and his limbs felt heavy. The only thing keeping him alive was his instincts and muscle memory. Luckily he wasn't alone and help showed up right when he needed it.

Chris had made the jump after Percy and helped pull the others over the railing. The refugees formed a tight group and forced the raiders back. They couldn't push very far. They only had enough people to hold their position. This small victory meant almost nothing however. The refugees still needed to find and rescue their captured friends. It was the whole point of their mission, but splitting up to search for them was suicide.

"I don't think the prisoners are up here. Percy, do you see any way to get below deck?" Travis asked, fighting close on Percy's left. Together they pushed back a raider that was trying to break the refugees' formation. Percy blocked his attack while Travis swept his legs.

Percy was about to respond when a loud cracking noise interrupted him and the deck began to shake. The planks began to splinter as a crack began to appear on the deck. It ran close to where the refugees were fighting and Percy had to stumble to maintain his balance. He ran into to the person behind him who caught him by the shoulders and helped steadied him. Percy turned around to quickly thank the person and saw Tyson standing behind him.

"Tyson, what are you doing here? Who's driving the wagon?" Percy demanded quickly.

"Thalia is. She told me I'd be more help up here." Percy was about to argue, but there was no point. Thalia was the one who made the decision, not Tyson. Besides, he could understand Thalia's reasoning. Tyson was a big guy. He could do a lot of damage on the siege machine. Another crazy, desperate idea formulated itself in Percy's mind. The crack in the deck floor wasn't dangerous as it was. The weight on the deck pinched the wood together and kept it from slipping. All it needed was the right catalyst and it'd fall through.

"Tyson, see that ballista?" The big Delphi guard looked over to where Percy pointed and nodded his head. "Push it over so it falls on that crack there."

"Won't that put a hole through the floor?" Tyson questioned.

"Yes, but we need a way to get below deck." Tyson looked unyielding to Percy's plan. Percy would admit he didn't like it much either, but there was nothing else for them to do. He needed to convince Tyson to go with it. "Rachel's down there." That got him moving. Tyson put on a brave face and threw his weight against the weapon. It started to lean, but it wasn't going to fall. Percy quickly blocked a raider's lunge and then slammed his shoulder against the ballista. Finally, the weapon fell over and crashed through the deck floor.

There was an explosion of splinters and screams as a section of the floor gave way. It took out multiple raiders with it. However, Percy forgot to account for Tyson's and his proximity to the hole. Before he could react Percy felt his feet go out from under him and he fell. He couldn't decide what was worse- landing on the ruble of the deck floor or having Tyson land on him. Either way the air was knocked out of his lungs all the same. Tyson was none too quick to get off of Percy. The fall took a lot out of he both and he had to recover some before he could move. Percy rolled his onto his back to help his breathing and changed his mind from earlier. This was the worst idea he had ever had. Percy's vision was a little blurry and he had to blink a few times to clear it. When he did he saw the head of a hammer coming down at his face.

"Wait, Leo, he's a friend," a voice stopped the hammer. Percy thought he recognized the voce and turned his head in the direction it had come from. Rachel was standing off to his side holding back the arm of some guy Percy didn't recognize. The guy must have been Leo because he had a hammer in the hand Rachel was holding on to.

"Princess!" Tyson called gleefully. He suddenly found the energy to move and scrambled over to Rachel.

"I told you not to call me that," Rachel reminded her guard gently as he checked over all her new bruises. She was in a lot worse condition than when Percy had last seen her. She wasn't the worst off by far. Behind her all of the captured refugees stood in a group with some other people that Percy didn't know. He figured they had to be captives taken from somewhere else. Percy had trouble ignoring his rising anxiety when he didn't see Annabeth among the group.

Leo put away his hammer and helped Percy onto his feet. "Sorry for almost hitting you."

"Don't worry about it," Percy waved him off. "I can still fight." Then Percy silently cursed himself as he realized he lost his sword when he fell. Now it was somewhere in a pile of broken wood and he didn't have the time or energy to look for it.

"I think we got all the raiders that fell through. Now we-" Annabeth stopped short when she saw Percy and Tyson. She had just come from somewhere deeper in the structure with Connor limping behind her and pressing a hand to his bleeding thigh. "Percy," Annabeth smiled. She rushed over to him and gave him a quick hug. She pulled away before Percy could really return the hug. "I knew it was you. Are the others with you?"

"Yeah, they're still fighting up there and Thalia is ready with the wagon outside." Percy had his own questions to ask Annabeth, but he decided they could wait. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"Then we might have a problem." Instead of explaining what she meant Annabeth turned to address Leo. "The salve stuff, it's fire retardant right?"

"Yes, but it only works for a limited time. Eventually it will all get burned away. Why do you ask?"

"Because when the deck collapsed it broke a furnace and now we have an uncontrolled fire that's spreading."

"You people are awfully good at destroying things," Leo commented to himself. "Well, no problem. We'll lower the gate and get off this thing before it goes up. There's enough time for that."

"We still have friends up top. They don't know what's going on. How do plan on getting them off?" Percy questioned. Leo's face fell silently after he was unable to come up with a solution. Percy could already the tip of the fire over the pile of rubble.

"Someone's going to have to go up there and tell them," Annabeth concluded simply.

"That's a death wish."

"It has to be done."

"No one here can fight their way through all those raiders."

"Maybe no one has to fight." Annabeth and Percy paused in their argument to look at Leo. "As far as anyone knows, I'm on their side. Chances are they won't even notice me running around the deck." Percy didn't understand what Leo meant by _on their side_, but he got a bad feeling from it. He suddenly felt like Leo wasn't to be trusted. Annabeth on the other hand didn't share the same feelings.

"Just be careful, and try to be quick," she advised. Leo just shot her a confident smile and then he was taking off. Percy didn't take his eyes off of Leo's retreating form until Annabeth pulled on his arm and urged him along.

"Come on. We have to figure out how to open this." Percy was still a little wary, but he let himself be led away.

The back of the structure worked the same as a drawbridge. It was lowered and raised by a system of chains and gears. If the mechanism was unwound, then the gate would open. The only problem was there was debris stuck in the gears. They only turned so far before the teeth became jammed. When the captives tried to remove the debris, it wouldn't budge. It was wedged nt he gears too tightly. Once again Percy told himself that collapsing the deck was a horrible idea. It felt like it did more harm than it did good. At the far end of the structure the fire was clearly visible now, but it still grew slowly. Whatever slave Annabeth was talking about was doing its job and deterring the fire for as long as it could. The lower deck began to grow hotter although Percy wasn't sure if that was from his fever or the growing fire.

"We may all have to try our luck up top," one of the captives Percy didn't know said pessimistically as Tyson tried once more to turn the gate mechanism to no avail. Percy wouldn't accept that. He had put too much into getting below deck.

"Annabeth, give me your sword."

"What are you going to do with it?"

"Cut the chains," Percy answered simply. Annabeth was hesitant, like she was thinking the plan over in her own mind first, but she surrender her weapon all the same.

The blade had a nice coating of blood on it and the handle was slippery with sweat. Percy had to wield the sword in both hands to ensure he had a solid hold on it. He raised the blade over his head and brought it down with as much forces as he could muster, putting his back into the arc as well. The sword bounced off of the chain with a shower of sparks. Percy could feel the blade vibrate from the blow. Swords weren't designed for this kind of work, yet still he was able to put a knick in the chain. He took a deep breath and brought the sword down once more with the same result. Hoping the blade didn't break before the chain, Percy didn't even pause this time before he hacked at the chain again. Right before Percy felt like his wrists couldn't handle it anymore, the sword cut through the chain. The back of the structure dropped wildly and slammed into the ground. Percy's sword was visibly blunted where he had struck it against the chain.

Outside the sun was bright and the air was considerably cooler than inside the structure. Percy expected to see the land moving underneath him, but everything was still. Then he realized they must have damaged whatever made the thing move. The captives rushed outside, not caring to check for any danger. Percy was one of the last to go outside after Connor and Annabeth. Connor leaned his weight on Annabeth to help him walk, his thigh leaking more blood than before. For a brief moment Percy was jealous of Connor for being able to show weakness. Percy had been hiding how much his injury was bothering him for the last few days. Then he decided that maybe it was alright and slowly limped out on his own.

In no time at all, Thalia appeared with the wagon. The captives that weren't refugees looked hesitant. They were glad to be free, but they realized they didn't know what to do now. They had no idea where they were or who to consider a friend. Thalia jumped off the wagon and the captives parted around her as she made her way over to Annabeth.

"I see you picked up a few more people, but where are the rest of us?"

"Still onboard. Leo should be getting them off," Annabeth explained. She passed of Connor to Thalia, her own body weak and unable to hold him for long.

"Can we trust the guy?" Percy questioned, earning himself an angry look from Annabeth.

"Yes, we can." Just then a different kind of shouting could be heard on the deck of the siege machine. The fire had spread to engulf the whole far end of the structure. Percy could make out raiders rushing around trying save their precious weapon. The refugees were trapped with no way to get down other than jumping, and that's what they did. One by one they leapt of the structure and landed in a hard roll on the ground. The raiders didn't even care that their enemy was getting away. Without their siege machine they had nothing, but the fire spread too quickly for them to contain it. Percy could hear the snapping of wood was the fire weakened structural points and more of the siege machine collapsed in. the refugees ran from the burning structure as soon as they were able, grinning happily at their lucky success.

"Connor!" Travis said as he rushed over to his brother. "Oh, man there was no way I could pull off half of our stunts without you, brother."

Connor grinned back at his brother. "Are you kidding? You couldn't do anything without me." Travis scowled at his brother, but it was all in good humor.

"Good work," Chris said and gave Percy a pat on his shoulder. Even Clarisse came up to congratulate him on not getting everyone killed.

"Yeah, looks like you did it," Thalia admitted grudgingly.

"Uh, Annabeth?" one of the captives asked timidly. She was a girl with dark hair and looked cautiously around at the rejoicing refugees. "What are we supposed to do now?" Annabeth got the look on her face that she got when she was thinking hard about something. Her grey eyes were intimidatingly critical and it was hard not to shy away from her gaze. Her eyes flashed to Thalia and with one look they had an entire conversation.

"You can travel with us if you want," Annabeth offered.

"What, really?" The girl's eyes visibly brightened.

"Of course. Guys this is Piper. Piper, well there's a lot of names." Annabeth looked tired just thinking about all of the introductions. Percy didn't even know all of the refugees' names. "As for what we should do, I suggest hanging around until this fire dies down a bit."

"And he can treat some wound," Thalia suggested. "We don't have a lot with us or the best healers, but we can treat the critical wounds a little before we return to the others."

"There's more of you guys?" Piper asked a little astonished. Annabeth just nodded in response.

Everyone began to break off into smaller groups around the wagon. They tried to separate who needed to most medical treatment compared to those who could wait. The refugees tried their best to make the captives feel at ease and welcomed. The captives were hesitant around everybody, especially those who had weapons and big guys like Chris and Tyson. Percy hung off on the edges in a little boat of his own. He was kind of like the captives, not quite belonging with the refugees. However, Percy did feel like they were a little less cold to him. His crazy rescue plan helped to resolidify the refugees' trust in him. For Percy, it was a victory on more than one level.

Percy was standing next to the horses, running his hand over their manes as the grazed on grass, when Annabeth came up to him. She had refused any bandages for the time being although her body was littered with numerous cuts.

"Hey, Percy," she greeted. She looked over shoulder, but no one was that close to them. "You know, I never got the chance to thank you."

"There's really no need for that." He meant it too. Percy already felt a hundred times better now that Annabeth was safe again.

"Not just for rescuing all of us, but," Annabeth paused, like it was difficult for her to say what she wanted. "Also, giving me a second chance." Percy furrowed his brow in confusion. He searched Annabeth's face for some clue. Her eyes were slightly dark and guarded. The last time he had seen the like that was after the settlement had been attacked.

"Oh, no. That's fine. Really, Annabeth, I would've have done the same if I was you. I'm the only one her who's getting a second chance." Annabeth rewarded Percy with a small smile. Then she quickly looked down at the ground and brushed a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're still the only one who knows I used to live in Othrys."

"You only have to tell them if you want."

"Are you sure? You were really upset about it when you found out," Annabeth asked, looking back up at Percy.

"Yeah, I thought about it and decided I could forgive. It's one of the reasons I came back." Annabeth smiled a little bigger this time and Percy smiled back.

"You've changed." Percy suddenly became very self-conscious.

"Is that a good thing?"

"I think so." Percy's smile came back. Annabeth gave him a small nod and turned around to leave, having said what she came to say. She hesitated a moment though, and turned back around. Percy waited patiently for her to say something else. Instead she gave him another hug. "Thanks again, Percy." This time she didn't release him right away and he was able to put his arms around her.

"Of course," he said quietly, afraid of his own voice. Hugs were still slightly foreign to him, but thanks to his mother he had gotten used to them.

"Hey, I think we are all ready to go," Thalia's voice called out. Annabeth let her arms fall back to her sides and she looked down at the ground for a moment before turning to face her friend. Percy couldn't deny the sudden tension that arrived with Thalia.

"Alright then, let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

I have recently learned that if you make Percy sick in your story the gods will curse you with the flu.

Thank you all tremendously for your reviews and continued support of my story. I hope you continue to enjoy it. Thanks again, and for you, the next chapter.

Well, my keyboard really screwed this chapter up. I just spent 10 minutes filling in missing I's and M's and T's and D's. All of those keys are broken on my keyboard. If I missed any please let me know.

* * *

Chapter 6

There were no clouds threatening bad weather. The night had been cold, but the morning was warmly up pleasantly, even with the sun still low in the sky. The captives were back with the rest of the refugees and the newcomers were welcomed without issue. The night before had been almost as cheerful as nights used to be at the settlement. All together it looked like the signs of a good day ahead. That was until Annabeth gave into responsibility and decided to inventory their supplies.

After the rescue from the raiders they had an influx of people. They had loaded supplies with the thought in mind that they'd find other people, except they thought they could possibly trade with them instead of having to take care of them. Annabeth had been uncertain when they left the city how long their supplies would last. Now that they had almost doubled the amount of people traveling Annabeth was even more unsure. What she did know was that the supplies would run out sooner than anticipated and they had yet to find anywhere where they could restock. Annabeth was glad to be back among the group, but it felt like she just traded one problem for another. Annabeth closed up the last crate and let out a heavy sigh.

"It's too early in the morning for that," Thalia interrupted Annabeth's thoughts.

"For what?"

"Sighing like that." Annabeth sat back against the side of wagon and looked out over the traveling band. Only half the people were awake at the moment, the sun only having entered the sky a short while ago. The first thing almost everybody did was stretch sore muscles or check over injuries. Conditions had been much better before they left the city

"I was just thinking we have too many hurt people. Also, we might need to start rationing."

"Always thinking," Thalia commented. "It's too early in the morning for that too." Annabeth shot her friend a withering look.

"Well, someone ought too. I mean look," Annabeth spread her hands wide, referencing the crates around her. "Five days and you can already lay an entire person back here."

"Oh, that's probably a good thing," Will cut into the conversation. Neither of the girls notice the medic approach the wagon. He was one of three that were with the traveling band, but he was by far the most healthy and most skilled. The other two were no better than field surgeons. They only helped people last until Will could look them over. Will was not able to take part in last night's revelries for he had spent most his night, even after people began falling asleep, tending to everybody's injuries. He was one of the few people Annabeth thought could rival her in stress levels.

"Please, do not tell me you have a body to put back here," Annabeth pleaded. She closed her eyes and put head in her hand to help fight back her rising worry and frustration.

"He's not dead, if that's what you mean. He just won't wake up."

"Oh, that's much better," Thalia muttered, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Who is it?" Annabeth had a suspicion that it was just some young fool being stubborn and lazy. There really was no rush to wake up at the moment, but that didn't qualify not getting up when people tried to rouse you. It was always something Annabeth didn't need to deal with and wouldn't allow. She'd march over to the boy and make sure he got up or give him a real reason to lie in the back of the wagon if he wouldn't.

Will swallowed and hesitated on his answer. His eyes flickered between the two girls warily. Annabeth received the most caution, though she didn't notice for her eyes were still closed and he was massaging her forehead with her hand, imaging all the ways she'd get the lazy person to their feet. "Well, it's, uh… Percy." The name came out meekly. Immediately Annabeth's head snapped up and her eyes locked onto Will.

"What?"

"He has a high fever and he won't wake up. I don't know what's wrong. Come take a look yourself." Will turned to lead the girls, if only to turn away from Annabeth's gaze. He walked away quickly, but not nearly as fast as Annabeth, who was short of running. She didn't need Will to lead her anyways. Percy was exactly where she left him when she woke up next to him. He was literally only inches from her. If she rolled over, she would have been on top of him. Yet even then she didn't notice something wrong. Percy had been shaking slightly, but she thought it was due to the chill. Annabeth hadn't tried to wake him then. She had thought he deserved some extra rest after yesterday. Now she was regretting that decision. Perhaps if she tried then maybe things would be different, but that was only wishful thinking.

Percy's mother was crouching over her son, pressing a cool, soaked cloth to his forehead. Percy had his ars wrapped about himself weakly and his body was still shaking. His skin was coated in a thin layer of sweat. It was like his body was freezing and burning up all at the same time. Annabeth knew enough to know that meant his temperature was still rising. He was seriously ill if it was already high enough to make him comatose. Annabeth crouched down by Percy on the opposite side as his mother and scanned over his body. The fever had to come from somehere. She thought back to how he acted, if he gave away any hint of being sick. As Annabeth's eye's locked onto the bandage around his burned leg an idea came to her. Her thoughts worked faster than she could keep up with and before she knew it she was lifting the edge of his shirt and unwrapping the bandage she found there.

There was a large jagged gash under the bandage that stretched from the front of his lower rib to the complete length of his side. The side was bright red and puffy with inflammation Milky white puss was oozing its way out of the cut along with some blood. The lack of dried blood on the edges and the fact the bandages weren't soaked through showed signs that the injury was being treated, but it wasn't Will's handy work. The sight made Sally turn away with her hand covering her mouth.

"Stupid, stubborn, Arena, idiotic," Annabeth muttered under her breath, finishing her list with a slur of curses. She wasn't really angry with Percy, more irritated and frustrated. If anything she was angry with herself. After all, the cut was done by her hand. "It's infected," Annabeth announced a little bit louder for the others who couldn't see the wound. She turned an accusing eye on Will. He shrunk back and raise his hands, palms up, in a surrendering gesture.

"He never asked me to look at it, only for bandages." Annabeth knew there was no point in blaming Will. Percy would have never conceded his pain or discomfort. Weakness was unacceptable to Arena soldiers. However, Annabeth knew the way Will treated Percy- disdainful looks, reluctant interactions, general lack of recognition. The blame couldn't just be put on Percy's stubbornness, but also Will's lack of caring.

"Well, I'm asking you to look at it know."

"I'll do what I can, but, Annabeth," Will paused, "that infection is serious. Without proper conditions I can't guarantee anything. He has to be taken to an actual hospital or somewhere similar." Annabeth silently cursed again. All their problems just led back to finding other civilization. Besides the raiders, their searches had come up empty.

"Hm, I don't know about a hospital, but I do know of small town about ten miles from here," Leo cut into the conversation. "Should only take us a few hours to get there." The news seemed to lift the spirits of everyone who heard.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, the raiders used to give me maps to look at, to plot their course and stuff. Let's just say I didn't always lead the where they wanted."

Annabeth smiled, filled with new hope. "Leo, you're brilliant."

"Oh, I know." A cocky grin spread across Leo's features and Annabeth just rolled her eyes in response.

"I guess, some things do work out. Alright, Will do what you can with Percy now, then get him into the back of the wagon while the rest of us prepare to leave," Thalia ordered. Annabeth was grateful to her friend for taking control. She was still a mess on the inside. There were still things she needed to work out in her head. Annabeth stood up slowly to give Will more room, but not wanting to leave Percy. Things needed to get done before they could leave though, and Annabeth had to do some of them.

The traveling band was waking up quicker now. Fires were being built a little higher to heat up more quick meals before they hit the road. People were helping others roll up bedrolls and blankets that had been taken out during the middle of the cold night. There was no order or structure, but it was efficient. Most of the people had no idea what was going on. They were simply told to wake up quickly and the arch would begin promptly. Yet, still a mood had settled over the travelers and they could tell something was wrong. Or maybe that was just how Annabeth felt. She tried not to let anyone on to how she felt. Percy's problem, though serious, didn't affect that many other people. Yet she could not help herself from looking over her shoulder every once and a while to check on him. Will was still hovering over him, but his shaking seemed to stop. Percy was almost ready to be put in the back of the wagon and everyone else was prepared to leave.

When Tyson and Chris were moving Percy to the wagon, he woke up for a short time. Annabeth was disheartened to find that it wasn't a sign that he was already regaining strength. The short time he was awake Percy only complained about the pain in a croaky voice. His green eyes were restless under half-open lids, darting around anything that moved near him, but there was no recognition behind his gaze. It was so unlike Percy it made Annabeth's heart ache. Sally rode in the back of the wagon with her son to monitor his health. Will walked close by just in case something went wrong. He claimed he didn't want to crowd the wagon. Annabeth wanted to take his place, but she had to lead the march with Leo. Even though Leo knew where they were headed, the refugees wouldn't follow him alone. He was still new, not completely trusted among the whole.

"So who is that guy?" Piper asked out of nowhere. She had been marching next Annabeth and Leo for the past few hours silently. Actually, for the most part, everyone ad remained quiet. There were only a few small conversations here and here to help past the time, but as people grew tired, conversations died out as well. Leo had said they were getting close now and Annabeth had just returned from passing the news along to the rest of the group.

"Hm? What guy?"

"The guy in the back of the wagon. The one you're so obviously worried about," Piper clarified. "He's the one that fell through the floor, right?"

"Yeah, that's him. He's…" Annabeth trailed off as she thought about how to answer. Percy was so many different things. It was hard to say which ones he was now and what was part of who he used to be. Yesterday Annabeth had told hm he changed because it was the first time she really noticed it. Thinking back on it he changed long before that. Although, maybe he never changed. Maybe he was still just the same soldier, but it was his army and his orders that changed. If his order was to care, then he would. She wondered if he truly felt on his own. "He's Percy," Annabeth finally decided. She knew it wouldn't really tell Piper anything, but he wasn't easy to describe.

"Right, so why are you focused to help him? Not any people here see to like him." Annabeth remained silent in answer. "Why?"

"Piper, some people have a life thrust upon them that they don't want. It's not always such a nice life and sometimes that's all anyone can see in you. Percy's like that, but I assure you he's more than his life. Do you understand?" Piper's expression turned slightly guarded and Annabeth knew she understood exactly what that was like. There was something in her past that she was trying to live past too. Annabeth wanted to ask her about it, but Leo interrupted.

"Here it is, as promised." At the bottom of a small valley sat a cluster of brown buildings There were no hostile looking walls or guard buildings, just simple stout homes with warm smoke rising from chimneys. Smells of roasted meat rose to meet Annabeth and her mouth instantly began to water. She could see people in the village from her vantage point. The moved like ants between the buildings carrying bundles of goods on their shoulders. It was indefinably a good place to trade. The only question was, could they help Percy?

"Leo, you've done good."

"Please, let me fix your wagon and I'll show all the good I can do."

Annabeth scrunched up her eyebrows. "The wagon isn't broken."

"Well, not technically broken…" Leo trailed off with a mischievous grin. Annabeth eyed him suspiciously. She didn't think Leo meant any harm and he could probably do a lot with a simple wagon. She knew Connor and Travis though. They also never meant any harm and could a lot with a simple piece of string. It didn't mean that she would willingly give them string.

"We can discuss the wagon later. Right now we should get down to that village," Piper reasoned. She was right too. Annabeth took a deep breath and then resumed leading the traveling band down into the valley.

Right at the edge of the town Annabeth saw a building that looked like it would be helpful. It was one of the grander buildings of the town. It was built with a mix of stone and wood, unlike every other building that was just mostly wood. The building had multiple chimney stacks, each with steady stream of smoke flowing from it, as well as stables jutting out from one side. There were much more stalls than there were horses, but everything looked very well kept. There was a group of three people moving about the stables. Although only two of the people seemed to be doing A richly painted sign hung over the front door which informed Annabeth the building was an inn. She told the others to hang back a bit as she went to talk to the people by the stables.

The person who wasn't really doing anything spotted her first. He was a tall man with a lean figure. Despite his greying hair he had a younger face and bright eyes. When the man spotted Annabeth he immediately flashed her a charming smile. His eyes flicked past her toward the large mass of people behind her and his smile grew a little more.

"Ah, welcome traveler," the man greeted warmly. He held out his arms lke he was offering an embrace, but Annabeth did not accept. The man wasn't put off by it at all. "I am Hermes, owner of this lovely inn. I assume you are interested in lodgings?"

"Yes, sir, we are. And temporary use of your stables."

"Yes, of course." Hermes face turned thoughtful and he pulled out a black, leather bound book from his pocket. Annabeth caught a glimpse of the pages and realized it was a ledger. She was surprised by how much of it was written in. It couldn't have possibly been all transactions. This little town seem so untouched by the rest of the world. Hermes flipped through his pages and frowned slightly. "I hate to turn down any traveler, but I do not believe I have enough rooms for all your people."

"That's alright," Annabeth said quickly. "We only need one room."

"One room?" Hermes arched an eyebrow.

"It's not for everyone. The rest of us can sleep outside here, near your stables. We won't be in anyone's way."

"Very well, but I still feel bad. How about I treat all your people to the services of the inn even if they don't have a room? Warm meals and blankets I have plenty of." Annabeth didn't want to deny the offer, but it had been so long since she met anyone so generous. Even Artemis had to put limitations on what she could offer. Back when the settlement still existed a lot of the refugees had to get their own food and clothes, or find someone who knew how and trade.

"You would do that?"

"Of course. I've traveled far too much in my time and I'm still not done. I know what it's like on the road and if I can help a traveler, I will. However, I will need to be paid. I'm afraid the cost will be high." Annabeth's hope deflated a little. She knew she should have expected it, but paying for the inn didn't cross her mind. Everything tradable in the wagon had to be saved to trade for other supplies, important things they couldn't do without. Then Annabeth remembered something of her own.

Annabeth slid her pack off of her shoulder and opened it up. It held her clothes, two books she managed to salvage from the city, and other personal items. One in particular was very valuable, both on a personal and material level. Annabeth uncovered her silver owl figurine so she could see it, but not Hermes. She wasn't sure she was going to part with it, so she didn't want him to know she had it. The figurine was a little tarnished and suffered a few scratches, but it was made of solid silver and expertly carved. She loved it because of the memories it held. It reminded her of Athens and of Malcolm. It was one of the last things he gave to her and it helped her find strength to defeat the Arena. Percy had been the one to deliver it to her when she was confined to bed rest. That was the first tie she felt truly close to him- when he seemed the least like an Arena soldier. He comforted her about Malcolm's death and was concerned for her health at the time. Now it was Percy who needed the concern and comfort. He needed bed rest and a bed to do it.

"Will this do?" Annabeth presented the owl figurine to Hermes. He took it from her carefully to inspect it. Annabeth took little comfort in the fact the Hermes seemed to truly appreciate the artifact. However, she doubted he could ever see it the way she did.

"This is a very fine piece of work," Hermes concluded. One look at Annabeth's face and his expression softened. "Are you sure you wish to part with it?"

"Yes." Annabeth's voice was tight. She had to remind herself it was for Percy.

"Very well. George! Martha!" Hermes called. The other two people in the stables promptly came to stand beside the inn's proprietor. "Please, show this young lady and her companions your utmost hospitality. Give them the finest room we have available and help them unhitch their horses. They have paid greatly for our services." Annabeth thanked Hermes and then returned to her friends to explain the situation. Her mind doing anything to keep her thoughts off of what she just gave up. _For Percy._


	7. Chapter 7

Wow. It's been forever. Winter months are always a difficult time for me, but these last few were exceptionally stressful. I have my time back so I should be able to go back to updating regularly in two weeks.

I'm extra sorry for this terribly long wait, so I wrote a pretty lengthy chapter. Also, as a gift for my dedicated readers I will write a quick short story of your choosing (to the best of my ability) and post it with my next update in two weeks.

As always thank you for your reviews and continued support, and sorry once more for the wait.

* * *

The last thing Percy could remember clearly was the burning pain running through his body. If it wasn't for the sound of Annabeth's peaceful breathing next to him, he wasn't sure he would have been able to fall asleep. As soon as he did though, exhaustion consumed his body. He had worn himself out so completely his body felt lifeless. After that he wasn't sure about anything around him. He just had these sensations of cold and hot. Sometimes there was an intense pain and sometimes there was nothing. Percy was never quite sure when his eyes were open or when they were closed. He didn't think there was difference. It was either blackness or blurred images. Time meant nothing to him, but soon enough his mind began to solidify and his body felt more tangible.

Percy opened his eyes slowly, like he knew there was a bright light on the other side of his eyelids. Bit by bit he let his eyes adjust and focus after their desuetude. Once his eyes were opened and focused, Percy found himself lying on his back on a four-poster bed in a bright room. The light streamed through a pair of curtained windows, casting a warm light on the homey details of the room. There was a fireplace set into the wall off to the side, but the fire was low like it had been left unattended for some time. A slight chill hung in the air. Another reminder that winter was coming quickly. Percy lay under a padded quilt that kept him warm. For the first time he realized how normal his body temperature felt. He wasn't burning up or shaking from a cold sweat.

Curious, Percy sat up slowly as to not strain his injury, but he barely felt it as he moved. He pushed off the quilt to better examine his side. His shirt had been removed and the bandages on his side had been replaced. The skin around the cut was no longer an angry red and Percy could touch it without nearly crying in pain. Obviously someone much better at healing than himself had been tending to it while he was unconscious. It made Percy wonder tough. How long had he been out? Where was he anyways? And all of his friends?

The homey details of the room began to seem threating, tainted by Percy's uneasy thoughts. He didn't like being in an unfamiliar place all alone with a spotty memory. Not to mention he had never been in a room like this one before. It wasn't terribly grand or extravagant, but everything was spotless and bright. All of its quaint little details seemed like luxuries and it was truly a luxury to have them all together in one place. Percy wasn't sure it was right to have a single place be so wonderful when there were so any others that were nothing more than bare stone and dirt. He jumped out of the bed, no longer able to let himself relax on the comfortable, white sheeted mattress. He almost collapsed when his bare feet hit the floor and he had to grip onto a bedpost to maintain his balance.

After Percy righted himself he heard a click as the door knob began to turn. With no time to think, Percy's instincts kicked in. The room was bare of any weapons, but there was a candlestick on a bedside table. He discarded the unlit candle on the floor and wrapped his hand tightly around the top of the candlestick, so the heavier, bottom end could be swung like a club. When the door opened Percy's thoughts finally caught up with his actions. He felt ridiculous, especially since it was Annabeth who walked through the door.

Aside from being shocked, she looked good, better than she had in days. Her scratches were beginning to fade, her body was clean, and her hair was combed. She had on some new clothes that fit close to her body, but still allowed for a full range of motion. Annabeth stood frozen by the door as she took in the scene before her. Cautiously she closed the door behind her with one hand while she raised the other, palm flat toward Percy. "Is everything alright?"

"Uh," Percy stated smartly as he put the candle stick back on the table. He could feel a blush begin to creep up his neck. He hoped Annabeth wouldn't notice, but considering he had no shirt on to cover it with a collar, he doubted it. "I wasn't expecting you."

"Well, I'd hope not. I would have knocked, but I thought you would still be asleep." Despite the fact there was never any real danger, Annabeth's expression remained guarded and her tone had an edge to it.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"A few days. You got a nasty infection in your side from not asking anyone to treat that gash." It was clear now Annabeth was angry with him. Percy didn't see why though. He had good reasons for doing what he did, he thought at least. It wasn't like he was completely ignoring his injury. He tried his best to treat it, but he wasn't much of a healer. It irritated him that Annabeth was trying to lecture him.

"I was taking care of it. I saw no reason to cause trouble for anyone else," he defended.

"Trouble for anyone else," Annabeth repeated like it was the dumbest thing she had ever heard. "Right. So, instead it's much better to make your mother and everyone sick with worry that you were going to die?"

"My whole life I've been close to death."

"This isn't the Arena. We're not fighting anything anymore. There's no reason for your life to be at risk. Your life isn't worthless and your death wouldn't be meaningless." Annabeth's voice rose in emotion as she talked. It helped Percy realize what he did wrong. He had been taught to value the life of others, but not really his own. He had only considered his life as burden to the others, not his death. He was an 'other' though, to someone else like Annabeth. She would look on his death as he would look on hers because to her, he was the other person. Percy suddenly understood why she was angry with him. He had made her worry over him for a stupid reason.

"I'm sorry," Percy said, dropping his eyes slightly. Annabeth was thrown off guard by his apology. It was obvious she was expecting more argument from him. The guarded expression that she wore like a mask finally broke, revealing the turmoil of emotions she was actually feeling. Her mouth hung open slightly like she didn't know what to say anymore. There were far too many sympathies that she could express to him in that moment. She decided on something sentimental.

"You're an idiot." Despite her brusqueness, Annabeth's voice was softer. Her comment wasn't meant to be an insult. Though Percy did have to concede that what he did was rather idiotic, he didn't say that to her. Instead, he gave her small smile, knowing she had accepted his apology in her own way, and directed the conversation to another topic.

"I just need to be told things, like where we are."

Annabeth was visibly more relaxed as she answered. "An inn at the edge of a trading town. Leo found it for us. We've been here a few days, waiting for you to wake up." She looked him up and down. "I guess we'll be leaving soon now." Percy could see the relief in her eyes and the beginnings of a smile on her lips.

"Is everyone else okay then?"

"Yeah. Some of them are down stars having breakfast now if you think you can manage the walk."

"I could eat," Percy answered, realizing how empty his stomach actually felt.

"I suggest you get dressed first." She was actually smiling now, but Percy didn't get to see much of it. She turned away and made her way back out the door. Percy could feel his blush burning once more. Something in the way Annabeth considered his state of undress made him suddenly self-conscious. He quickly looked around for some clothes and found some neatly folded on a chest at the foot of the bed.

The clothes weren't his normal attire of mismatched pieces of his Arena uniforms. Those weren't anywhere to be seen. Instead the clothes looked new, like Annabeth's had. His burned boots were replaced with a new set made of thicker leather for the upcoming winter. There was a blue, half-sleeve tunic that was just a little too big on him, but it was soft. It felt good to put on clothes that didn't belong to the Arena. Percy began to wonder why he hadn't discarded those clothes before. They were nothing more than reminders of things best forgotten. He felt like he had been given a new identity in some way. Feeling confident he was safe from his past, he left the room to find his friends.

The hallway was very simple with only a few doors here and there and coming to an end at the stairwell. It was easy for Percy to find his way to the ground floor where a cluster of round tables filled the room. There was a bar that allowed access to the kitchen on one side and a grand fireplace on the other. The fireplace's mantle held different kinds of trophies- miniature statues, stuffed animals, decommissioned weapons. Percy thought he spotted a silver owl figurine on the mantle that looked like the one he had delivered to Annabeth for Malcolm. He doubted it was the same one. This one was polished and he didn't think Annabeth would part with it. Percy just put the thought out of his mind and began scanning the tables to find his friends. It took no time at all thanks to Travis and Connor making of a spectacle of themselves and throwing scraps of food at each other. The brothers got even louder when they spotted Percy.

"The dead man lives!" Connor cheered, throwing his hands in the air.

"Annabeth, why didn't you tell us he was awake when you came down?" Travis stood up from his seat and offered it to Percy.

"Because I was too busy trying to get you two to behave yourselves," Annabeth answered, hiding her amusement behind a roll of bread.

"I don't need you to tell me how to be civil. Watch." Travis leaned across the table and snatched his brother's plate from in front of him. Then he placed it before Percy. "Connor and I took bets on when you'd wake up. I won, but I don't mind sharing with you."

"Hey, we didn't bet food!"

"What are you complaining about, Connor? It was my life you were betting on," Percy shot back, pretending to be insulted. The three boys shared a mirthful laugh. There was nothing really that funny. They were just in a high spirits.

"It is nice to see well again, Percy," Rachel said after the laughter had stopped. She sat across from him with Tyson dutifully by her side. The child-like guard gave Percy a huge grin.

"Well, thank you. Hey, have you seen my mom?" Percy looked around the room and noticed she wasn't there. He felt the need to see her since he woke up. He couldn't imagine how worried she must have been.

"She went to town square. There's something special happening today and she wanted to find out what it is," Annabeth answered.

"I can take you there if you'd like," Rachel offered, finishing the food on her plate.

Tyson shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I was going to help Annabeth and Leo with the wagon today. I won't be able to come with you."

"Don't worry, Tyson. I wouldn't let anything happen to her," Percy assured him. In reality Percy wasn't capable of protecting anyone at the moment. His body was sluggish still. He barely had the energy to walk down the stairs, although he was feeling better with some food in his stomach. Tyson was comforted by Percy's promise all the same.

"Truly how overwhelming the dangers of traders are," Annabeth muttered sourly. Her comment was so quiet, he wasn't sure he heard it clearly. Table had grown awkwardly quiet, waiting to see if Annabeth would reiterate what she said. Instead she stood up from the table and changed her tone like she never said anything at all. "Come on, Tyson, let's go. Leo is probably already waiting for us." Tyson looked as though he wanted to complain that their breakfast was short- Percy would have agreed- but Annabeth was already leaving and he had no choice except to follow.

"Why don't we get going as well," Rachel suggested. "You two coming?"

Connor leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. "Eh, I'm comfortable right here, for now."

"Yeah, don't know what it is with you girls, but I like to take time and enjoy my breakfast."

"You just ate all of it in five minutes," Rachel protested, pointing across the table at Travis' empty dishes. He just gave her a smug smile. His eyes held a devious light.

"So? I never said I like to take time _to_ enjoy my breakfast. I said, 'take time_ and _enjoy my breakfast.' I enjoyed my breakfast, and now I will take my time." Rachel just rolled her eyes in exasperation. Percy got the feeling she had been putting up with the twins all morning and she was wearing thin. Still he couldn't help but smile a little as Connor congratulated his brother on the clever wordplay. Rachel opened her mouth to say something, and then closed it again and shook her head instead. She excused herself from the table and walked out of the inn, leaving the three boys alone.

"I should probably go, too. Tyson will kill me if I let her go alone," Percy said, standing up from the table next. Connor and Travis tried to convince him Rachel was perfectly safe, which Percy conceded was most likely true, but he had a responsibility to follow through on his promise. Plus, he was tired of sitting. He had been in bed far too long.

Outside of the inn Percy almost got himself lost immediately. The front door of the inn opened up to a wide street that only ran in two directions, out of town or into town. There was only one way Rachel would logically go, but as the street continued into town the number of people grew exponentially. It would be far too easy to get turned around if one didn't know where one was going. Percy happened to find himself in that very situation. He hesitated before stepping into the street. If it wasn't for Rachel's shock of red hair, Percy wasn't sure he would have been able to find her.

She hadn't managed to get too far away, but Percy still had to push past quite a few people to reach her. He didn't think he might be rude by doing so, especially since the people pushed right back at him with the same force. Everyone accepted t as something that needed to be done to get through the street. Only one time did a push encroach into more aggressive territory. Percy had turned himself sideways to squeeze past two people walking in the opposite direction as him when a little boy running from his other knocked into him. Percy stumbled to right himself and wound up in the path of a small cart. The corner jabbed him right into his hurt side. Hurt and annoyed, he was ready to chase after the boy, but reprimanding the boy would mean losing Rachel and he was almost too her. Percy gritted his teeth and sent a few silent curses in the boy's direction instead. He waved off the man who was pushing the cart when he tried to apologize and jogged the last few yards to Rachel's side.

"I don't see why anyone wants to go into town," Percy muttered as he rubbed the sting out of his side, careful not to disturb the bandages. Rachel was startled at first to see him beside her, but then her expression melted into something more amused.

"Oh, it's not so bad." He just stared back at her. She let out a small laugh at his expression. "Come on, I'll show you." Rachel grabbed his wrist and towed him behind her. The going was much easier with Rachel leading him. There was a little less pushing and a little more weaving. Although it also helped that Rachel politely asked to get by people and then they would move out of the way as much as they could. Percy had tried that, but nobody listened to him like they did to her. It had something to do with being a princess, he guessed. She was taught how to be heard and how to rally people to action, even if was only taking a small step to the side.

Rachel stopped when they got to where the street met the square. There were crowds of people standing around toward the center where a platform. Around the edges there were lanes of traffic for people to get through the square without disturbing the people standing around. Percy examined the platform, trying to figure out why everyone was standing around it. There was no one on it. In fact, it looked as though people took care not to rest themselves against it. The platform was entirely bare except a stone pillar that was erected in the center. It rose about fifteen feet into the air and then ended in a bronze casted eagle. The eagle's strong wings were posed like it was about to take flight and its head was forward. Its sharp eyes looked threatening and like they were searching for prey, or enemies. Percy couldn't take his eyes off of the eagle. He felt like it was looking directly at him and singling him out. His gaze was broken when Rachel tugged on his wrist once more. She had spotted his mother. Percy felt the eagle's eyes on him as he crossed the square.

Percy's mother stood with a handful of other refugees. It made him wonder where everyone else was, but he didn't think about it too hard. His attention was dominated by his mother as Sally pulled him into a tight hug. It was the warmest greeting he had received all morning. He could feel both his worry and his mother's worry evaporate away.

"Oh, Percy, I'm so glad you're finally awake and walking around, too." Sally's voice was full of relief. The other around them murmured their agreement to the sympathy in varying degrees. Even Thalia conceded she was happy to see he didn't die, if only because it would make Annabeth stop worrying.

"How could you be so stupid though?" Thalia asked before Percy could comment on her being more pleasant. The question dampened his spirits a bit. Still he would take what he could get. For once her eyes didn't regard him like the bronze eagle did.

"Old habits die hard, I guess."

"As do you, apparently."

As if worried the conversation might turn ugly, Rachel cut in. "Hey, be quiet. I think whatever we're gathered here for has finally come." She pointed to the other side of the platform when she received a few questioning looks. Sure enough, there was something happening.

A group of well-dressed soldiers were making their way to the platform. They wore winter cloaks over polished segmentatas. There were six foot soldiers that carried oval shields and spears. They escorted three men between the, but Percy couldn't see the prisoners clearly. The captain that led in front of the six soldiers had a brilliant red, horsehair plume atop his helmet to indicate his status. Unlike his subordinates he did not carry a shield and spear, but he had a sword strapped to his belt with an ornate hilt. These soldiers had a different air about them than the ones from the Arena. They weren't feared, but rather respected and revered instead. The crowds parted around them with no resistance. People were practically cheering for the soldiers and throwing rude commentary at the three men they escorted.

Once the soldiers were on the platform everyone in the square could see the clearly, and everyone looked. The first thing the soldiers did was tie their prisoners to the column in the center. Now Percy could see the interesting arrangement of prisoners clearly. The first man had long, matted hair and a collection of tattoos on his face. His clothes were dirty and a mix of animal furs and chainmail. Percy had never seen anyone like him before. The second was contrastingly familiar to Percy and hardly man. He was boy from the Arena and, from the missing infantry numbers under his tattoo, Percy could tell he never made it past being a gladiator. The third was another type of soldier, different from the Arena and the ones on the platform. He had been stripped of his armor, or perhaps he never had much to begin with. A tattered cloak the color of blood rested on his shoulders. He avoided all eye contact like he was ashamed of being held prisoner. Percy couldn't make any sense of the collection of men. He wondered what the soldiers were doing with the. Why had they been brought onto the platform? Why did so many people come to see them?

The commander raised up his hands and the noise in the square quieted down. Then he removed his helmet so his face could be seen more clearly. It was a face of a leader- strong, trustworthy, handsome. A charming, bright smile lit his face as he addressed the people.

"We are here on behalf of the Republic of Rome. You have so generously given Rome your fealty and in return Rome has promised prosperity and protection. So, we have come to assure you Rome has not forgotten you." The square erupted with clapping and some approving shouts. Around Percy the refugees were looking at one another, silently asking if anyone had heard of Rome before. Of course, none of them had, none of them had been so far west before. Othrys had mainly expanded to the east and north. Looking around the square though, Percy had the feeling Rome was some kind of haven. So many people seemed to worship it like it was more than just a city. If he thought his room at the inn was luxurious, he couldn't imagine what Rome, the source of this wealth, was like.

After the crowd had settled itself once more the commander continued with his speech. It didn't look like he minded the interruption at all. "In pursuit of your safety we have gathered three men guilty of crimes against the people. They are to be given public trials today so you may all agree that justice is truly being carried out in your best interest." The commander gestured to the three men tied up to the column. He let the crowd get a good look at them before he ordered is men to bring the first one forward. The man struggled against his wardens like a wild animal. "This man has been accused of setting fire to lands, theft, and maiming of innocents. The punishment for which is retaliation in kind unless compensation is paid. However, outside of Rome, death is also acceptable. What shall it be?" the commander asked, turning to the accused.

The prisoner could barely be heard over the crowd that was shouting out their own opinions on the quick trial. Even if Percy could hear more clearly he doubted he would understand what the prisoner was saying. He spoke in a language Percy had never heard before. It was a bunch of harsh, guttural sounds strung together. It reminded Percy of a savage dog growling and barking.

On the platform all of the soldiers remained straight faced as if they were wearing masks. Not even when the order was made to execute the wild man- the commander understanding the man would pay no compensation and the crowd deciding death was most just- did they express any opinion of their own on the matter. The execution was quick and clean. Nothing about it was disturbing or grotesque and no one seemed bothered that they had just watch a man kill another man. Even Thalia who had hounded Percy for killing once before barely blinked an eye when a soldier ran his sword through where the back of the man's head met his neck. It was an instant death with a minimal amount of blood.

The commander asked for the man in red to be brought forth next. "This man has-"

"Kill me," the second prisoner interrupted. The commander looked like he had never been interrupted before and didn't know what to make of it, especially when a man asked for death with such sincerity and seriousness. The prisoner looked directly in the commander eye and demanded once more, "Kill me." Everyone in the square was stunned to silence. Out of the corner of his eye, Percy saw one of the refugees tense up. It was one of the newer ones. He thought her name might be Piper, but he wasn't completely sure. Her eyes were wide like everyone else's although the expression was different. There was something familiar to her about the scene.

"Death is not the legal punishment for your crime," the commander argued. Percy wasn't sure if it was out of a sense of morality and justice, or out of duty and discipline that he would not break procedure.

"Then I confess guilty to whatever will get me killed."

The commander was at a lost. He looked around the square for guidance. What did the people want? Unlike the first man, very few had an opinion on what should be done. No one even knew his crime. One brave person spoke up and reasoned that it might be merciful to kill the man if he wanted it so bad. There was a quiet murmur of consensus. The commander gave the order and a soldier stepped up and ended the man's life. There was a second of hesitation before he thrust his sword in the same place as the first. The second prisoner didn't die instantly, but he looked content to know he was dying and use his last bit of strength to lay himself down instead of falling. The blood that ran down his neck was lost in the deep scarlet of his cloak. It was almost as if he wasn't bleeding at all. Piper turned away and Sally put her arm around her in that nurturing way that was instinctive to her.

The commander cleared his throat. "Well, we still have one more trial left." _And a good thing I saved this one for last._ It wasn't said, but Percy could see it clearly on his face. The young Arena gladiator was by far the most famous of the three men. Not personally, but by reputation of the empire he once represented. The crowd was shouting before the trial began. The boy-gladiator was more than nervous. He looked like a baby lamb being lead to market as the soldiers pulled on his ropes to make him move

"This man once belonged to the Empire of Othrys!" The commander said with more flair than was necessary. His last trial had gone poorly so he was going to make show out of this one. "Now, that enemy has fallen, but does that mean we should excuse the for their past crimes of burning homes, the murder of men, women, and children, abuse, torture, and slavery?" The response was a deafening no.

"Wait, wait I've never heard of Rome. How could I do all that against it?" The boy-gladiator spoke up. Percy thought he was surely dead for speaking out of turn, but the commander looked like he was actually taking the question into consideration.

"Well, since the city fell, some of its citizens and formers slaves have found refuge in Rome's arms. As they are now people of Rome, we must do everything we can to protect them and assure they receive justice."

The boy-gladiator paled. "B-but I was never a soldier. I-I never did any of that. I was kept in the Arena."

"These fine people have all identified you as a soldier. Lying on trial is another crime." Percy knew arguing that the people were lying would be pointless. The crowd probably didn't know any better, even the ones that had lived in Othrys. Only he had the knowledge to save him, but his mouth was dry and his voice lost. Saving the boy would mean sacrificing himself. Percy doubted he'd find forgiveness among the Roman soldiers. He was torn between the guilt of letting the boy die, even if he wasn't entirely innocent, and the guilt of letting himself be killed after just waking up and easing his mother's worry that we was going to die. Sally ended up making the decision for him by forcing him to leave the square before the trial ended.

She turned around and passed Piper, who was still a little shaken, over to him. "Percy, could you please take Piper back? I don't think it's good for her to be here right now." Percy knew his mother was really saying the he shouldn't be there right now, but Piper would also benefit from leaving.

"Of course, mom, I'll meet up with you later."

Percy and Piper had to shove their way to the edge of the square where they could walk with more ease. The contact seemed to break Piper out of her chance, bringing her back to the world around her. On the other hand, it made Percy more self-conscious. He felt like he drew more and more attention to himself with every person he knocked into and eventually someone would call him out for being an Arena soldier. Although his shirt sleeve covered his tattoo, he kept glancing down at his arm to check it wasn't visible. It felt like there were a hundred eyes on his arm, making his tattoo burn. Perhaps the bronze eagle could see his tattoo and it was going to leap of the column and snatch him up.

Once they left the square behind the noise drastically decreased. Percy was able to breathe and calm down. The pair walked together silently, almost mechanically. Each trying to work through the small personal trauma had brought. Percy still had no idea what upset Piper. He realized he didn't know much about her at all. She had only been traveling with them for a few days and he was unconscious for most of it. Then it dawned on him that it worked the other way too. She didn't know much about him. She didn't know about his time with the Arena, the horrible things he done, and that he had turned his back on his friends for a short time. Percy was encouraged by this thought to try and talk to her.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked gently, to start off with.

Piper's head snapped up to look at him like he had just poked her. "Oh, I'm fine." Then she thought about it and added, "It's just that man, the one that asked to be killed, he reminded me of someone."

"You have seen his kind before, haven't you? You know where that soldier is from."

"Yes." Piper hesitated on her answer, guarded.

"Do you know why he asked to be killed before anything was said?" Percy, like everyone else in the square, was truly curious why the prisoner had done that. Even in the Arena, where death was an everyday thing, they were taught to fight against for as long as they could. They should never accept death easily, let alone ask for it.

"It is a greater shame to be captured than to be killed. Soldiers cannot kill themselves or run away, if they lose, they expect and want the enemy to kill them," Piper explained unhappily. Most likely thinking of whomever that soldier had made her remember.

"How do you know all that?"

"My home, well, old home, is south of here. Over there you run into soldiers like him all the time." Percy figured it was the same as toward the east you ran into the Arena and west, apparently, Rome. It made him consider the girl next to him. What life did she have before she was captured? Did she share similar values as the soldier? He didn't think he could ask, at least she wouldn't give him an answer. It was obvious she tried to hide things about her life. Percy wasn't worried that he couldn't trust Piper. In fact, it made him think he could trust her even more, because after all, didn't he do the same thing?

As they walked down the street together the passed a blacksmith's forge. The rhythmic hammering of hot metal gave a pleasant accompaniment to the market sounds. Percy watched as the sparked flew out after every strike. There was only one man working, but there were multiple rods of iron sitting in the open mouth of the forge. They glowed red hot, almost brighter than the fire itself. An idea suddenly came to Percy as he remembered the brand on his arm. It was done by a very similar iron rod. There were times when he thought his only redeeming quality resided in his brand, so why couldn't it help now? Percy grabbed Piper's arm and yanked here off the street and into a narrow alley that separated the forge from the other buildings around it for safety.

"What's wrong?" Piper demanded, looking about her for trouble.

"Nothing. I just need you to do something for me, okay?" She had a confused look on her face, but she nodded anyway. Percy looked around to make sure no one was watching. The people in the street looked forward to where they were going and the blacksmith had his back to them, slaving away at his work before him. Percy took a deep breath and quickly dashed into the forge and stole a iron rod, making sure to grab the cooler end. Then he handed it to Piper, who held it away from her like it was a snake. "Now, I need you to burn my arm."

"What?" Piper's eyes went wide and she nearly dropped the burning hot rod. Percy rolled up his sleeve to expose his Arena tattoo. He carefully watched as Piper's expression changed to fear and worry. For a moment he thought he made a mistake, but then her expression changed once more to one of understanding. "You were a soldier. Now you want me to get rid of that tattoo?"

"Please, and quickly." Percy looked away and braced himself for the pain. He only waited a few seconds for Piper to steel herself, but it felt like eternity. Then the hot metal bit into his skin and he closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. He willed himself not to make a noise, he had done it so many times before, but this time he couldn't help the groan that rose in his throat.

Piper had to announce when she was done because Percy's arm was still burning and he couldn't tell she removed the iron rod. He glanced down at his arm. The tattoo was gone. It was replaced by bright red skin, blood, and blisters. Percy felt liberated in that moment. He had new clothes and now his tattoo was gone. There was nothing about him that could be identified as once belonging to the Arena. Only his the refugees would know of his past. They were his friends though, at least some of them. He would wrap it later, but for now he just let his sleeve cover it. He took the rod from Piper and put it back from where he got it. When he returned to Piper he thanked her. Then he added as an afterthought, "Don't tell Annabeth." He could just imagine the angry lecture she'd give him about burning himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Well, semi-normal updating speed has returned, but not yet at full normality. Getting there though, and hopefully soon. Glad to see not everyone has given up on me. No one took me up on my offer, but I don't mind,just gonna say that the offer still stands if anyone is really interested.

A great big thanks to those still reading this and any new people that might have picked it up. Your continued support means a lot. Please enjoy this next installment, I think it's one of my favorites so far.

* * *

A cold wind charged into the traveling band head on. It cut through thick, winter coats and turned cheeks and ears painfully red. An impenetrable veil of grey clouds blocked out the warmth of the sun and making the sky darker than it was. It wouldn't be night for another few hours, but the refugees were already unable to clearly see where they were going. They had to constantly blink away tears due to the harsh wind. The cold made joints stiff and people reluctant to trudge on. Annabeth couldn't push anyone any further in this weather. She called the march to a halt and ordered for camp to be made.

They parked the wagon sideways so it could block as much wind as possible and it wouldn't roll down the hill side. Leo helped install a special set of braces that help the wagon stay stable through the mountains, so there was no risk of it falling over. He also added a system of ropes and poles to extend an extra set of tarps from the wagon that would fall to the ground like a makeshift tent. Because the entre thing was mechanized, it was easy to set it up and take down quickly. Everyone huddled close together around small fires set up within the boundaries of the tent. Little food was being passed around despite their empty stomachs. Mouths were much more content being wrapped up in scarves than to munch on hard bread.

It was the first night of winter and the refugees had barely started their ascent of the mountains. When they left the small trading town five days ago the weather was warm and the sky was clear. Everyone was more than happy to continue on with their original plan, optimistic that they could still make it through the mountains before the snow came. However, the bitter cold changed their minds. Dreamed filled whispers of a warm house were being passed around the fires. The refugees who had been in the square shared what they knew of Rome. Its reputation of grandeur fueled the hate of spending winter outside. Some people wanted to turn around and head for Rome, even though it was in the opposite direction. Others said they should have headed for Rome in the first place although it was never discussed before they left.

Annabeth was immune to the rumors of Rome. She had a different dream and she wouldn't let go of it as soon as something easier presented itself. That's what kept her leading the band of refugees deeper into the mountains. They might complain when the road became difficult, but no one truly objected to her decision, so Annabeth figured that the rest of the group wanted to continue on as well. Plus, she had heard of the events that occurred in the square from Sally. Annabeth wouldn't go anyplace that might put Percy, Piper, or Chris in danger. They were only a small minority, but that didn't mean they shouldn't be protected.

A sharp gust of wind ruffled the sides of their makeshift tent. Some cold air was able to sneak through the seams, causing Annabeth to wrap her arms around herself. Next to her Percy shifted and held out a fur blanket, "Here take this if you're cold."

"No, you're using it."

"I'm fine. I feel warm," Percy persisted. His breath visible as it left his mouth in the cold air.

Annabeth raised one eyebrow. "And what's your secret to keeping warm?"

"I don't have a fever, since that's what you're really asking." Annabeth stared silently at Percy for a moment. His nose was running and his cheeks were red, but everyone's were. There were no signs he was still afflicted. Yesterday he even took off running with no limp after one of the horses had managed to loose itself from where it was tied up and decided to run away. Percy stared her back in the eye, so she knew he wasn't lying. Annabeth could feel a smile she couldn't control force its way onto her face. She was about to accept his offer, when something caught her eye.

Will stood up quickly from his seat only a few yards away. He stood up with such ferocity that he startled everyone around him. He had a stern look on his face and his stride was full of purpose as he walked toward Annabeth. She had to tell herself it was absurd, but she got a very threatened feeling as he got closer.

"Will, is something wrong?" Annabeth was already standing up before he answered, ready to address whatever the issue was. Her mind went into overdrive, analyzing every little thing in the surrounding area and calculating its risk potential. Everything checked out okay, at least no more than normal, except the look on Will's face. Annabeth had never seen him like this before. It looked like he wanted to pick a fight.

"Yeah, Annabeth, there is," Will answered in a harsh tone. He was on the verge of yelling. "I'm glad you finally cared to notice."

"What are you talking about?"

"This!" He gestured wildly with his hands. "This whole thing that we're doing now, it needs to be rethought. We've all been happy to follow you, Annabeth, but your decisions are becoming reckless. Like keeping him around." Will said the word _him_ like he was referring to some monstrosity. Annabeth had remained relatively calm as Will spoke, even after he accused her, but when her eyes followed his pointed finger to Percy, she felt the first stirrings of hot emotion. It was only kept low by the fact that she was more confused than anything. Where was all this suddenly coming from?

"You never had a problem with Percy at the settlement," Annabeth reminded.

"Well, back then I could forgive him, but that was before he turned his back on all of us and probably had something to do with the settlement getting destroyed. I can't forgive him for that. Considering your position, I don't see how you can either."

For moment Annabeth felt her voce catch in her throat. She had a good explanation, she did, but she couldn't put it to words. When she found her voice, her reasons were lost. "Considering my position, you should trust my judgment."

"Yeah, like this damned trip through the mountains during the winter." The more Will accused Annabeth, the more personal it got, and the more her anger grew. They were a yard away from each other, but it felt like they were in each other's faces. Everyone around them was watching with a held breath. "You know those Romans made some good points when they were in town," Will continued after Annabeth remained silent. "If you were sensible, you would head us in the opposite direction, towards Rome. For the greater good."

"Does everyone else feel that way? In absolute truth?" Annabeth looked about all the refuges, scanning their faces and pleading for an honest answer. She had a skill for hiding her internal doubts, but Will just hit one of the largest inside her. She feared she wasn't as good of a leader as she thought, that she wasn't leading the majority in a way that would benefit all of them. It was vital to her that the truth of what everyone thought be said. She prided herself on leading fairly, listening as much, if not more, as she talked. No one came forward. They sat back and watched the scene play out between Annabeth and Will.

"They won't tell you what they really think. Everyone's too scared to challenge you."

"I have never threatened anyone, or beat back anyone who wanted to lead," Annabeth defended herself. "No one's ever tried to step forward."

"Maybe not, but look who you surround yourself with- Clarisse, Thalia, and your Arena dog. As if your own battle prowess wasn't enough. Who's strong enough to fight all of you?"

"You think the only way I would surrender leadership is through a fight?"

Will took the time to set himself into a sturdy stance before answering. "Yes."

Annabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. Everything Will said was so wrong to her. It contradicted everything she believe and hit all the right nerves. It just couldn't be true. It had to be only Will. He was speaking for himself after being worn down so thin he couldn't cope any longer. A small part of Annabeth felt sorry, but her pride wouldn't let her. He insulted her repeatedly, and made a spectacle of the entire thing. She couldn't just let him get away with culminating her with no supporting evidence. Surely, if others felt the same, they would have spoken up by now. Every wrong that Annabeth ever felt Will had ever done rushed to the front of her mind and solidified into a cold rage. She would never step aside for him. He wasn't worthy.

When Annabeth spoke her voice was as cold as the night and as sharp as a razor. "Then let's fight."

"Annabeth, don't," Thalia objected, finally deciding to intervene, but it was too late.

"No, if he thinks the only way to challenge me is through a fight, then he can have it his way. If he wins, we will all head to Rome, vote or no. If I win, he can leave on his own." Other people were getting to their feet now to get out of the way or possibly stop the fate. By the looks on everyone's faces, no one like the ultimatum. Or the whole situation to begin with. Personally, Annabeth hated it as well. All the same she couldn't let it go. Thalia and Rachel were throwing out arguments about why they shouldn't do this, but there words were ignored.

"I accept," Will stated loud enough for everyone to hear him clearly. There could be no mistake.

The area around Annabeth and Will was quickly cleared away into a rough circle with a radius of about two yards. It would be a close fight, but they didn't need much room. Will was a practiced surgeon. Using a knife as his chosen weapon he could inflict a lot of damage with a flick of his wrist. His hands were strong and well worked, so he didn't need the power of his arm behind a slash to make a cut. He also knew where to aim on the body, those critical points that could leave a person dead in minutes from bleeding out. Annabeth, of course, knew all of this, but she chose to go without a weapon. She didn't want to hurt him, despite everything he was still a friend. She didn't want to lose him either, but she absolutely refused to lose to him. No signal started the fight, but as soon as Annabeth shrugged off her winter coat Will came for her.

His charge was simple and direct. Will ran straight for her, knife arm raised, leaving his body open to attack. If Annabeth had a sword, a solid thrust at his midsection would end the fight instantly. However, she was still determined to end this without bloodshed. Right before Will was in range with his knife Annabeth sidestepped out of the away. She extended her fist for a quick jab into his side, but fell short. Anything that put Will in range put Annabeth out of range. Taking advantage of her overextension, Will pivoted on his heel and slashed at Annabeth with a backhanded swing. The knife tore through her sleeve and the top layer of her skin before she could retract it.

As if he could smell the blood, Will attacked with more ferocity. His movements were almost too fast for Annabeth to track by firelight. All she could do was dodge and throw a few test punches here and there to see what got through. Most of the time she ended up nearly losing an appendages, paper thin cuts began to lace her hands, but eventually one slipped through. If she had put appropriate force behind it, instead of going through the motion for show, she would have hit him square in the nose. Now all she had to do was work up the same sequence that allowed the punch through. Annabeth felt confident that Will had little to know ability at reading the patterns of a fight. Against Percy or Clarisse, this plan would fall short. However, after a well-timed feign, duck, and spin her swing found its target. This time there was actual force behind it and Will's head snapped back as her fist connected with his cheek.

The blow disabled both of them for a short time. Will had to recover from the shock to the head, Annabeth from the pain in her hand. Her knuckles had landed right on his cheek bone. Of all the places to land a hit on someone's face, this was one of the more painful ones for the striker. As if the cuts on her hands weren't enough to add to the pain, it had to be cold. Why did everything hurt more when it was cold? Annabeth didn't have time to think about what hurt and how much it hurt though. Will was distracted and she may not get such an opportunity in a long while. Using her other hand, Annabeth landed a punch on Will's temple before he had time to gather himself. Then she seized control of his wrist, making him drop his knife, and brought her knee into his gut. Annabeth heard the air leave his lungs in a strangled gasp. Will dropped to the ground, but Annabeth never released his arm.

"I think this is done."

"You don't get to call the shots," Will protested breathlessly. He struggled against Annabeth's hold and reached for the knife with his free hand. Annabeth kicked at his hand and twisted his other arm behind his back.

"Yield," Annabeth commanded. Will continued to struggle and spit out dissentions full of profanities. She twisted his arm with a little more force, threatening to make his shoulder pop. Seeing Will's contorted face turning red from the strain, made Annabeth want to let go. She didn't want to be doing this. She didn't want to hurt him. The whole thing was making her sick to her stomach, but not going through with it would have been worse. Annabeth repeated her earlier order, "Yield!" She covered up her desperation with more force and a harsher tone.

"Fine, fine, you win." Annabeth with released Will and he gasped with relief. He rubbed his shoulder vigorously. Annabeth offered to help him to his feet, but he slapped away her hand.

"Come on now, Will, let's stop this nonsense."

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, I've always respected you, but I can't do this anymore," Will said as he picked up his knife and stood up. He turned his back to walk away, but hesitated a moment. Over his shoulder he added bitterly, "Obviously I'm not strong enough." Annabeth was unable to speak as she watched Will gather his things. The sound of his full pack slapping against his back was deafening to her ears. Worse yet was the few others that shouldered their packs as well and followed Will out of the encampment. Annabeth had never felt such a failure before. She felt useless, like something had shattered inside her.

Annabeth turned sharply away from everyone and stormed off on her own. She pushed aside the side of the tent and let herself be battered by the wind. It was colder than it was before, but Annabeth felt numb. She felt like crying, but not. She felt like breaking something, but she couldn't raise her fist again, not now. Instead Annabeth silently yelled at herself, holding back no blame at all. Where had she gone wrong? Where did she mess up? How could she let this happen? She was supposed to be a leader, to hold everyone together and to keep them safe. What had she really done though?

"Annabeth."

"Leave me alone, Thalia."

"As much as I know that's what you need, I also know you will freeze to death if I do." Annabeth turned around ready to yell at Thalia, but seeing her friend's face took all the momentum out of her. She was tired and drained. There had been too much confrontation already. "Here, you should put this on." Thalia handed Annabeth her coat, which she had left on the ground after the fight. Annabeth wrapped herself up in the thick fabric mechanically. It didn't help her much. The cold feeling was on the inside.

"How did we come to this?" Thalia drew her lips into a tight line and gave her friend a sympathetic look.

"I wish I had an answer for you."

Behind the tent ruffled again and Percy appeared from behind the canvas. His pack was slung over one shoulder and the fur blanket was folded up in his arms. When his green eyes focused on Annabeth they looked dark and sad. The expression on his face was that of someone who had just been beaten for doing something wrong. He looked so young in that moment.

"Hey, sorry to interrupt. I just wanted to give you this before I…" Percy's voice faded out at the end of his sentence. He held out the blanket, but neither Annabeth nor Thalia made a move to grab it.

"You're leaving?" Annabeth asked, finally putting together the scene before her.

"Not with Will, if that's what you're thinking. Just- well, I'm going to head out on my own." Annabeth felt like he just slapped her in the face. She stared at him through wide eyes, her mouth slightly ajar. Percy looked at the ground to avoid her eyes.

"Why?" It was Thalia that found the words to speak first.

"I just feel guilty for having caused all of this. I never wanted to tear you guys a part like this." Percy took a deep breath, like this was hard for him to say. "I think it would be better for everyone if I just go."

"Percy, no, don't," Annabeth pleaded, taking a step toward him. She hated sounding desperate, especially in front of Percy. She knew his Arena training would view it as weak. A quality he had trouble tolerating in people. "None of this is your fault. Leaving now would just be doing what Will was angry at you for."

"No, this time I would be leaving for everyone. It's because I want to see your success have to go. I can't be responsible for-"

"Shut up," Thalia interrupted. "No one blames you, so just stop. Both of you." Thalia sent a sideways glance to Annabeth. She never said out loud that she blamed herself, but Thalia knew Annabeth well. Percy didn't look convinced, but he couldn't argue when Thalia was defending him.

"See Percy? You should just stay." Annabeth held Percy's gaze. She could only remember on other tie that they looked at each other like this and in the end they had parted ways if only for a short time. "Please, I don't think I could handle another person leaving right now." Percy didn't say anything right away. The strap on his pack was sliding down his shoulder, so he readjusted how it sat. The gesture made it look like he was going to go.

"Okay," Percy finally answered. He still looked unconvinced, but at least he had agreed to stay. Annabeth found a reason to smile once more. It was weak and barely passable as a smile, but a smile all the same. A part of her didn't feel so weighed down anymore. At least she hadn't lost everything tonight.

"Wonderful. Now that we have that worked out let's go back to the fire. It's freezing cold out here," Thalia complained. Annabeth and Percy consented and the three of them made their way back into the tent.

Once they were inside a few people came up and apologized to Annabeth. They wanted her to know they didn't feel the same as Will, and that they knew she was looking out for everyone. It relieved Annabeth some, but it also made her feel a little awkward. None of it should have had to be said, at least not in the way it was. Only Sally gave her a hug and asked if she was okay. After getting her hands wrapped, Annabeth couldn't bring herself to sit by the fire and chat like things were still the same. She opted for going to sleep, laying her bed roll outside of the circle, but still close enough to feel the warmth of the fire. Percy took his place beside her and offered the fur blanket once more. Annabeth was even more tempted than she had been before, but she remembered her original acceptance had a condition. She couldn't ask that of him now.

"Percy, just keep it. It's your only blanket."

"It's warmer than yours."

"If it gets any colder in the middle of the night, then I'll take it," Annabeth compromised. With a sigh Percy accepted her terms and laid his head down on his pack, pulling the blanket over his body. Annabeth watched him for a bit before laying down herself. She wanted to make sure he wasn't going anywhere.

Sleep didn't come easily that night. There was still a rotten feeling sitting in her stomach. When she closed her eyes, her mind constantly replayed everything that happened earlier that night making her feel worse. She knew she would never be able to forget what happened. No matter what anyone said she felt like she had failed that it was all her fault. Annabeth had even dragged Percy down with her, making him feel responsible as well. He was going to leave too- what a horrible leader she was. Once she was completely torn up inside, her mind had exhausted itself. It finally let sleep come to her a wash away all her awareness of what she did wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

Back so soon. It's a miracle.

Anyways, loads of thanks for your reviews and continued support of this story. It means a lot to me. I hope you continue to enjoy it. And for all of you the next chapter.

* * *

Percy tried not to think as he trudged on. The wind had died down, but he still wrapped himself up tightly in his coat. His pack felt heavy on his back. Or maybe that was just his guilt. As the sun had just began to light the sky he had got up and left the band of refugees. He knew he told Annabeth he would stay, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew there were still plenty of refugees besides Will and the others that left with him who didn't like him much, found it hard to forgive him. Just because they agreed with Annabeth on not going to Rome didn't mean they agreed with her that Percy belonged. He just couldn't be the sources of anymore contention. He had seen the look on Annabeth's face when Will had accused her. Percy only hoped his note cleared everything up for her.

Before he left he a scrawled a quick note on a piece of parchment with some charcoal from the fire. He left it where Annabeth could easily find it. Writing wasn't his strongest skill. It took him some time to form the letters in a legible fashion and he was sure he spelled a couple words wrong. So, he hadn't written much. Hopefully his few words fully conveyed how horrible he felt for staying, but how badly he didn't want to go. He wanted her to know it wasn't her fault. Percy also wrote a quick goodbye note to his mother telling her not to worry and to watch over everyone for him.

If Percy thought about it too much, it made him want to turn around and go back. Certainly they would have found his note by now, but maybe word hadn't spread around. He could appear behind some bush with game of some kind and say he was off hunting. Annabeth and his mother, probably Thalia too if he thought about, would be the only ones to know the truth. He was sure the repercussions would be severe. Forgiveness possibly out of reach, but they would allow him back. He would have a home instead of wandering aimlessly and alone.

"No," Percy reprimanded himself out loud, using the sound of his voce to drown out the noise of his thoughts. "It's better this way. They'll be happier this way." He repeated this to himself every time he looked over his shoulder. It was hard, harder than he thought it would be. Still, he cared too much to turn back around.

Percy had no idea where he was going. He didn't know too much about any towns or cities that were nearby. He knew he wanted to try to avoid Rome, however his lack of knowledge made this a task. The only thing he could figure out was that he was headed down the mountain. His path meandered as he tried to pick out the easiest way across the terrain. This often led him weaving between large trees and following banks of thick underbrush until there was a break where he could cross over. Sometimes he felt like he wasting more time avoiding things than getting anywhere. At least it helped keep his mind preoccupied. At times he would chooose the more difficult path just so he could put all his attention and energy into placing his feet just right to get past a rough outcropping of rocks.

Toward the later end of the afternoon the mountain forest grew eerily quiet. Just as well that all of the animals would disappear as Percy's stomach tightened with hunger. The silence gave the forest a surreal atmosphere. Even Percy's footsteps barely made any noise as he trudged across fallen pine needles. They padded the forest floor in undisturbed piles. Something was off about it all. The forest noises were far too quiet and the forest smells far too strong. Percy tightened the straps of his pack around his shoulders and carefully pulled out his sword from where it was tucked away. He moved carefully between the trees, using the pine needles to his advantage.

Up ahead a thin fog was sliding its way between the trees as they began to thin. The slope of the land became gentler and leveled out some. Percy figured he was approaching a clearing, but he couldn't see enough to be sure. Moving his gaze along the horizon away from the clearing Percy noticed little yellow lights. The lights flickered like torch fire and were sparsely spread out among the trees. The trees were thicker in this area, but Percy could still make out the dark forms that stood under the lights, From this distance and with all the things obscuring his vision, they looked like a solid wall of black a little shorter than the trees and a little taller than the brush. This discovery made Percy halt and hold his breath. The forms were definitely human and there were enough to almost form a whole army. He couldn't tell if they were friendly or hostile, but he didn't have to think on it too long.

Percy's senses were going crazy. There was no discernible difference in the air, no sound to be heard, but there was most definitely something behind him. He could feel it. He spun around quicker than he could think and came face to face with three dangerous looking men. They were covered in mud, animal furs, and bits of trees to disguise themselves. In fact, they looked surprised that Percy even noticed them, but they weren't that concerned. Each man held a straight long sword that could easily outreach Percy's own weapon. They also had a pair of axes hanging from thick leather belts. The man who stood in front sneered at Percy and barked something at him in a harsh tone. It reminded Percy of the language spoken by the wild man from the square. He had no better luck understanding this man. They weren't attacking him right out, so he tried to talk to them.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand." This only seemed to anger the man. He kept shouting the same pattern of sounds over and over, forgetting that he was obviously supposed to be hidden. His two comrades began speaking now, in the same tongue Percy couldn't understand, trying to calm down the first man or maybe argue with him. The man looked back at his comrades and gave them a harsh command for silence. When he turned back to Percy he stuck the tip of his sword under his chin. At this point Percy gave up all attempts of talking, and his training took over.

Percy leaned backward and swung up his sword that the same time. As soon as the man caught on to what was happening, Percy's sword sliced through the wrist on his sword arm. A wild scream of and pain bellowed from the man and echoed through the forest. On his back swing, Percy brought his sword up to the man's neck to silence him, but it was already too late. Anyone in the forest could hear the man's scream. Whether the army force hidden in the trees was friend or foe didn't matter anymore. Percy had just made himself the enemy.

The other two men leapt to action, slashing out with their long swords. If it was one man, or if he had a shield, then maybe Percy could defend against the attack. However, all he had was a sword that was too short and a traveling pack on his back. The only thing he could do was jump backwards and hope he could somehow use the forest to his advantage, maybe make it to the clearing where could out run the men if need be. The thought of running away made Percy sick, but he had to admit it was the best way to stay alive. How stupid he would be to die on his first day on his own. He couldn't decide which was more insulting. Not that he could really think about it at the moment.

The very thing that Percy hoped to save him from the men, posed a major problem. He wanted to use the trees to confuse or limit the men's mobility. However, it was very difficult to back up and fend of two men in a forest. More than once had Percy backed himself into a tree and had to think quickly to avoid death. Hope lift his heart when one of the men got their sword stuck in a trunk of a tree, but the man just a soon abandoned the sword and pulled one of his axes. His heart sank again as he realized axes had no problem getting thwacked into a tree. Slowly Percy was making his way to the clearing, the going getting easier as the trees thinned out. However, now running away wasn't even an option.

The army had made its way toward the clearing. The one quiet forest erupted into a cacophony of shouts and clanging metal. It sounded like a huge battle had broken out, but Percy wasn't sure who they were fighting. As he got closer though, he could make out soldiers- some on foot, some on horses, all Roman. Percy had no idea where the Roman soldiers came from, but they crowded the clearing, making nearly impossible for Percy to run his way through it.

Percy stumbled one last time before he managed to get himself in the clearing. Now he had a little more room to move around since the real battle was taking place further to the right. His attacker with the axe was decidedly easier to deal with, so Percy tried to always keep him between his comrade and his self. Unlike a sword, axes demanded slashing and hacking motions to be effective, leaving his midsection open to attack most of the time without a shield for protection. However, when Percy tried to strike the man down he was met with great resistance. He hadn't seen it at first- it being hidden under all of the animal fur- but the men had on heavy chainmail shirts. The hit still knocked the man over a bit, however he was hardly disabled. Percy was going to need another form of attack.

Unlike the first man, Percy couldn't easily slice their throats. The first nearly always had his arms up and the second he couldn't get close enough too. The only thing he could see that was exposed were their knees. He only needed to get the chance to be on the attack again. Percy was frantically moving his feet, staying light on his toes, as he avoided the attacks. The two men worked well together, anticipating what the other was going to do and how Percy would react. It made for a deadly team. Percy would parry the long sword and immediately find the axe coming for his neck. One time he spun out to avoid the axe and try to land another hit on the men, but then the axe tore through his pack, spilling things on the ground. He stumbled over his belongings and the long sword reached out to catch him. Thinking quickly, Percy whipped his pack off and through it in the face of the swordsman and let himself fall to the ground. He struck out his sword and split the patella tendon of the man with the axe.

He wasn't in the clear yet though. Both men were still perfectly capable of killing him and he was on his back on the ground. The enemy swordsman was the first to gather himself into an attack. He raised his sword high, ready to bring it down on Percy's unprotected chest. Percy tried kicking out with his legs to get away, but the rough grass of the field provided too much friction. He raised up his sword to block even though he knew t would provide little protection. If he couldn't come up with something else in the next second he was dead. As luck would have it, he didn't have to do anything.

"Keep your head down!" a feminine voice called from the right. All three men turned their heads in confusion to see a Roman cavalryman charging straight for them. No details of the rider could be seen under its armor, so Percy couldn't tell if it was actually a woman or a man with a very gentle voice.

As the Roman ran past on its horse, it took off an arm of the swordsman with one clean slash of its sword. This gave Percy enough time to jump back up to his feet and silence the howling man by claiming his head with his sword. The Roman turned around on its horse and was coming back for another pass. The second man, unable to walk thanks to Percy, stood no chance as the rider attacked, ending his life. Percy felt relief wash over him. He was done with that finally. Then the Roman turned around once more and seemed to be coming back for a pass at him, though the horse was now moving at a slower speed. Behind the horse another fur-clad man was charging with an axe, unnoticed by the horseman. Although the Roman looked ready to kill him, Percy couldn't let someone who just saved his life get killed.

Percy ducked to the side of the horse, under the Roman's sword and charged the attacker. This time he knew what he was doing. With a quick cut to the knees the man fell. Then Percy ran his sword along the man's neck and he was dead. He looked back at the Roman who clearly surprised despite the fact that Percy couldn't see its face. The rider had stilled its horse, but its sword was still held out at Percy.

"Drop your sword," the horseman demanded. No doubt now the rider had to be a woman. Percy could even see it in the shoulders now too. The armor made her shoulders look square and bulky, but they were still slimmer than a man's. He had never heard of an army letting a woman among its ranks. Percy was almost as surprised as the Roman, except that he could easily name at least three girls that changed his opinion on female fighters. Out of respect for those women, he let his sword fall to the ground. The Roman dismounted and walked up to Percy, sword leading the way. "Who are you?"

He couldn't think of how to answer that so he just gave her his name. "Percy. I'm no enemy of yours."

"Maybe. Where do you come from?" Percy's brow furrowed. What was with all these difficult questions? He could easily tell the truth and say Othrys, but then the Roman might see him as an enemy. It also wouldn't be a complete le to say Atlantis, though the city had been destroyed over twelve years ago and he couldn't remember much of his birthplace.

"I ran away from Othrys when it fell," Percy answered, deciding his first choice was the better one. He could see the Roman tense under her armor. Using the tip of her sword she lifted the sleeve on his right arm. She removed her helmet to see more clearly, setting a mess of tight dark curls free. He might have thought her beautiful if he wasn't frozen with fear. The blood on her sword was still slightly warm as it brushed against his blistered skin. His burn had healed well over the past six days, but the skin was still red and irritated.

The Roman frowned. "What happened here?"

"Slept too close to the fire, rolled over on some coals," Percy lied quickly. Lying had never been his strong suit and the girl in front of him looked skeptical.

"Sure you're not trying to hide something? Maybe a soldier's tattoo?" He had to give credit to whoever trained the Romans. They seemed to know a lot about their enemies and had plenty of skill to back it up.

"No, I was a slave. See?" He held out his left forearm so his brand could clearly be seen. He was betting on the fact that the Romans had also been informed about slave brands, not just the tattoo given to gladiators and soldiers. Her deep brown eyes scanned his forearm judiciously. She relaxed some and removed her sword from his right arm.

"Where did you learn how to fight?"

"Was trained to before my home was taken." It wasn't a complete lie. Percy found half-truths to be the easiest to say and, although he didn't want to make a habit of it, lying became easier the more he did it.

"Hazel!" a loud booming voice rang out through the clearing, making both Percy and the Roman jump. "Who is this man?" The voice belonged to another Roman on horseback. By the decorations on his helmet, he was Hazel's commanding officer. Two other horsemen followed behind him. Percy couldn't see well with the fog, buty the battle looked to be over.

Hazel snapped to attention the way any good soldier would. "His name is Percy, sir. He is a former slave of Othrys." The commanding officer halted his horse before the first dead body. His eyes scanned the scene before him carefully. He regarded Percy last and leaned forward in his saddle to look down at him.

"A slave, huh? Why are you traveling in the mountains alone?" Internally Percy groaned. Would he ever get address by anything other than a question? These Romans were tiring, or maybe it was the partial lies that wore on him.

"Just looking for a new home. There were others with me, but things happened." The commander nodded like this was a story he heard many times before. He sat back in his saddle, his eyes once more scanning the dead bodies.

"You know, we might owe you a bit of thanks. I bet you're the reason their position was given away," the commander speculated, gesturing to the dead bodies to indicate who he was talking about.

"You didn't know they were there?"

The commander shook his head grumpily. "No, we are only here to camp for the night as we make our way back to Rome. These guys here, no one knows where they come from. They just showed up one night in the country and started attacking Roman lands. They have a nasty habit of ambushing camps. It's like they know where we are…" his voice died out. Percy got the feeling he said more than he wanted to, but the issue was awfully troubling, so he couldn't stop himself. The commander fell silent for a while until Hazel spoke up.

"We can at least thank him for saving my horse. He killed this one here that I didn't even see."

"I see." The commander scratched his bearded chin thoughtfully. "You could be useful, you know? You sure can fight," he complimented Percy.

Percy shifted uncomfortably. Luke was the only one who ever really complimented Percy on his fighting ability. "Thank you."

"If you're looking for a home, you can come back to Rome with us. You seem to know whose side to fight on. You could probably become a soldier. Personally, I think it's the only job in Rome that's worth its pay." Percy couldn't help his eyes from going wide. Him a _Roman_ soldier? He had set out to avoid Rome, thought it was too dangerous for him to go near the city. Now, he could choose to become one of the soldiers that protect it? He had to think hard on his decision, but the commander didn't seem to mind. He was patient as Percy came up with his answer.

It seemed that for so long Percy had been avoiding being a soldier. Mostly an Arena soldier, but that was the only kind of soldier he knew how to be. The word soldier in his mind was permanently linked to the evil of the Arena. However, that wasn't the case now. He couldn't help, but wonder what the refugees would think of this opportunity. Would they shun him? Encourage him? It was hard to say, but thinking of refugees made him think of all the tension he caused, the reason why he left. Maybe all of his problems steamed from the fact that he was trying to be something he wasn't. He was made to be soldier. He had a feeling Arena and Roman soldiers weren't that much the same, but they couldn't be that different ether. He would probably excel as a Roman soldier. He was promised to move up the ranks in the Arena's army. He could do the same in the Roman army. Not to mention he would no longer have to worry about not having a direction or being alone. He'd be given purpose and a home.

Percy straightened himself out and looked the commander in the eye, confident in his decision. "I'd love to." The commander smiled like he knew this choice was inevitable and he was proud Percy chose correctly.

"Very well. We move out as soon as we finish packing camp. Hazel, since he saved your life, help him gather his things and let him ride on the back of your horse until we get to Rome."

"Yessir," Hazel answered obediently. The commander and the two men behind them then turned their horses around and left Percy and Hazel to gather themselves. "Congratulations," Hazel smiled at Percy, all of her suspicion gone. Percy felt relief, but he also had a rotten feeling in the pit of his stomach. He finally got what he wanted, a new beginning, but he had to lie to get it.

Forcing the feeling down, he moved to gather his sword. Hazel helped pick through the remains of his pack. They decided to leave everything that got slashed and anything the Roman army wouldn't already provide for him. Hazel informed him that usually each soldier had to carry their own food and supplies, but they could make an exception for him. They did have extra stores with them in case of emergencies and, although bringing back one extra person wasn't really an emergency, the commander would allow him some piece of it. Everything that was to be kept was stuffed in the saddle bags of Hazel's horse. The Roman hoped on the horse first, then she offered her hand to help pull Percy up behind her.

A strange thought struck Percy as he tried to settle himself on the back of the saddle. He had never ridden on a horse behind someone before. Feeling awkward if he placed his hands on her waist, he settled for gripping the straps of the saddle bags. His seat wasn't very comfortable at all. The sale was designed to only accommodate one rider and a bunch of supplies. Percy would have to deal or decide to walk with the infantry men.

"Hazel?"

"Yes?" She twisted around in her saddle to look back at him.

"How long is it until Rome?" Her smile unsettled him.

"About a week's ride, a little longer with the marching men."

"Right." Percy decided he would just have to put up with the uncomfortable arrangement. He didn't have a problem with marching that far, but when an easy ride was offered one didn't deny it, even when it came with its own drawbacks.

"Ready?"

Percy swallowed. "Onward to Rome."


	10. Chapter 10

I'm sorry to say, but I've given up on updating regularly. My life cannot not handle it. I have **not** given up on writing this though. I will see it to the end, through all its complecities and simplicites. I am changing nothing.

So, to all my dedicated readers, thank you sincerely for everything you do for me. I apologize that I can no longer reciporcate that. Without further ado, I hope you enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

"This poses a problem." Annabeth gave her friend a humorless look. Thalia, however, knew Annabeth too long to be thrown off by her hard stare. She just stared right back until Annabeth was forced to look away.

All around them the ground was covered in a fresh blanket of snow about one and a half inches thick. It made everything brighter than usual, even with the sun still hidden away behind clouds. At least the clouds weren't as dark and low anymore. That meant they had dumped most of their load last night. Snow was the last thing Annabeth had wanted to wake up to though. Her luck had been running low or maybe not at all for the last few days and she was tired of it. Her temper was short and her anger sharp. Now on top of it all she had to face snow earlier than expected. Or maybe the timing was correct? How many days had they wasted doing nothing when they should have been traveling? Annabeth refused to think about it right now.

"Leo," she barked. The short, dark haired boy appeared around the corner of the wagon in seconds. He had already been standing expectantly on the other side waiting to be called. It wasn't hard to tell there was something wrong with the snow on the ground and Thalia and Annabeth taking a private conference on the other side, where no one could see or hear them.

"What do you need?" Leo had smile on his face, partly cheery, partly defensive.

"The wheels on the wagon, how much snow did you say they could handle again?"

A thoughtful expression fell across his features as he calculated his improvements. "A good six inches or more on even land. Maybe half that on an incline, of course it'd vary with the steepness." This was not what Annabeth wanted to hear. It was still better than if the wagon was still outfitted with its original wheels, but with the sun still hidden the snow wasn't going to melt and she had no idea when it would snow again and where they would be on the mountain. "You know, we could take some coal burners and hang them in front of the front wheels, maybe help melt some of the snow as we go."

"The horses really wouldn't appreciate that," Thalia shot the idea down almost immediately. "They have already been through a lot and they're the only ones we have."

"I don't know about that. They might appreciate the warmth," Leo protested.

"All the same, we'd have to continuously replace the coals to keep them burning. Have any bright ideas on how to have a constant fire while we're moving?"

"Well, actually-"

"We'll turn back," Annabeth interrupted. Leo and Thalia stared at her like she had lost her mind. "We had some setbacks, so we can't continue with our original plan. Before we left we were prepared to hold out the winter and cross the mountains in the spring. It's only sensible now."

"I really can't believe you're giving up at the first snow."

"I'm not giving up, Thalia. We were prepared for this."

"That was before you had me," Leo put in cockily. "Really, Annabeth, it wouldn't be hard for me to rig up a heating system." At the look both girls gave him Leo didn't delve into any further details. "Right. I'll just see if anyone else needs my help." With that he backed away, his smile no longer in its place. When he was gone Thalia turned back to Annabeth with a glare to match hers.

"You're making this more difficult than it is," she accused.

"No, I'm actually choosing the easier option."

Thalia couldn't argue with that so she tried another argument. "For as long as I have known you, you have never put a dream on hold. Everything you've ever done has been working toward something you want."

"This isn't just about me. What I want is what's best for everyone. There are forty other people here, and they have dreams too." Annabeth tried to keep her voice down, but it was difficult. "If I didn't make decisions on just what I wanted, we might not have even been delayed so much and in this predicament."

"You have to forget what Will said," Thalia advised gently, her expression softened.

Annabeth looked away. "I can't." Her voice was barely above a whisper. Thalia took a step toward her hurting friend. She placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, rubbing soothing circles with her thumb.

"I know. At least let me ask for a vote first." Annabeth nodded her head numbly. Thalia let out a heavy sigh when Annabeth still refused to look at her. She gave a squeeze of her shoulder and then left Annabeth alone to think.

Annabeth let out a heavy breath and leaned her back against the side of the wagon. She needed to relax or the stress was going to kill her. The air had a bite to it, so she stuck her hands into her pockets to protect them. As soon as her hands were deep inside her pockets she wished she never put them in. The fingers on her right hand curled around a crumpled piece of paper. Hot tears pricked her eyes, but she refused to cry. There was only one thing that hurt more than what Will had said. Other than that first morning, she hadn't talked about it.

On the morning that Percy left Annabeth came to two very hard conclusions. The first came after she found his note. It was attached carefully to the corner of his fur blanket, which he had draped over her while she slept. She had read the note twice, given it to Sally, and read it again before it dawned on her that he was actually gone. The second was much more difficult to face. When Annabeth sat down with Sally and Thalia to discuss Percy's disappearance, they both seemed to accept that he left. His mother was sad, heartbroken really, that the son she lost for twelve years and just recently got back would leave so suddenly, but she managed a small smile.

"It's just like when he was younger," she had said. "He cares too much for his own good." The thought that he was himself again lifted Sally's heart some. She accepted his leaving as something he had to do and she carried a hope that he would find them again. After all, when she was taken captive she never thought she'd see him again, but he came back. Annabeth couldn't accept it though. He left after he said he would stay. She was angry with him and wouldn't listen to what Sally and Thalia had to say about his good intentions. It wasn't until she crumpled up his note and was about to throw it away her second realization hit her full force. It was the first time she let herself admit it, even to herself.

She had fallen for Percy. Fallen for him exactly the way Thalia had warned her not to.

Annabeth released the note in her pocket and pushed herself off of the wagon. If she continued down that train of thought again, she would only hurt herself. She couldn't be left alone with her thoughts. By the time she rejoined the others all the votes had been counted. Everyone turned to look at her. The people that remained were still loyal to her as their leader. Annabeth appreciated their confidence, but sometimes it made her feel like she was wearing a mask. She never showed how unsure or how distressed she was. Instead, she kept on a mirrored expression of their confidence in her. No one had called her out on it yet.

"What's the decision?" she asked Thalia as she got closer.

"Everyone agrees it would be safer to cross the mountains during the spring. The only real question is where we are going to stay the winter and, well…" Thalia faltered a bit like it was difficult for her to say the next part.

"Rome was suggested," Annabeth guessed. Thalia just nodded her head in response. "Of course. Well then, Leo? Could you navigate us to Rome."

"Oh, sure I can. The best way would be to follow the river downstream. If I remember correctly from the map, it should run directly into the city." His hands pantomimed like he actually had the map in front of him. Annabeth silently cursed herself. She just realized she probably should have traded for a map while they were still in civilization. Just another way she had failed her friends.

"I guess in the end Will gets exactly what he wants. We're going to Rome and Percy is gone," Annabeth muttered to herself. Then louder she said, "To Rome we go, if there are no objections." There weren't any.

The camp had already been taken down and breakfast had been eaten. Preparing to leave had become second nature now. Setting up and taking down camp could be done fluidly in a couple minutes. Coaxing the horses to turn around was a task. While they were hitched up to the wagon, they could only effectively make wide turns, but the mountain landscape didn't off much room. Annabeth was pretty sure they were going to lose their wagon more than once before they managed to get turn around. The wagon now pulled up the rear instead of leading the train of people like it usually did. It was a simple adjustment to account for, but that meant Leo had to stay in the back with Tyson since they were two best equipped to handle the wagon if something went wrong. Thankfully Leo had given the enough direction he wasn't needed too much up front for navigation.

The river ran about thirty yards to the left of where the refugees marched. It wasn't visible from where they were, but they had a general sense of where it flowed. A few days into their march up the mountain they had discovered the river and had been following it upstream since. It was Annabeth's preference to walk along the bank of river however, the land there was muddy and too steep for the weight of so many feet. She was fine to follow it as she could going up, but now it was their compass. Keeping an eye on it was important as the river curved and bended through the trees. It had happened before that the refugees set up camp in what they thought was a short walking distance from the river, only to find it much farther away because it had curved away from them. Thalia organized a relay team with Connor and Travis that walked along the river bank and then would run back to the main group if there was a major change in the river's trajectory.

As they marched back down the mountain Annabeth kept her eyes open for any sign of Will or Percy. It was only wishful thinking to hope that they would cross paths at one point. Both of them had turned around days before. Even still, the mountain could be difficult to navigate maybe they hadn't gotten as far as would be expected. Annabeth couldn't even know if Percy had headed back down the mountain. He never said he was heading to any specific place. He could have pushed further up the mountain or be moving along the spine of the mountains. Annabeth wished she knew where he was, or at least knew that he was safe. Despite all her anger and hurt she still worried about him. Then she'd chastise her concern. Annabeth needed to keep her focus on the people and land around her.

The journey was easier going down than it was going up. Even with the snow, everything went smoothly. It was like everything had returned back to normal like it was when they first set out. Annabeth was becoming comfortable leading once more. She could almost forget what Will had said, the memory of his voice fading into the background of her mind. When they finally left the mountains for flatter land and found what seemed like a makeshift road that ran in the same direction as the river, Annabeth thought that maybe her luck was returning. If she believed in fate, she might take this as a sign. However, she didn't believe in fate or put much faith in luck either. Sooner rather than later she knew another problem would come along.

Once on the road it took very little time before the traveling band came across other people. They had been isolated as they traveled through the mountains for so long it came as a shock. Annabeth wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing to see a band of Roman soldiers standing alongside the road as if they were guarding it. She hadn't been in the square, but she was told they were an army of the people so surely they would be friendly unless they sensed a threat. With this thought in mind she tried to be as nonthreatening as she could when she approached. When the soldiers spotted the group they straightened themselves out and formed a line across the road. Annabeth took the hint and halted, her finger tips brushing against the end of the dagger she had hidden up her sleeve. She had tucked her sword away in the wagon, but she didn't completely trust the soldiers.

"State your destination and business," one of the soldiers shouted. He seemed young, too young to be in charge, but his voice carried strong and clear.

"We're just travelers wishing to get to Rome," Annabeth called back.

"Travelers from where exactly?"

She had to think about her answer. They had originated from Othrys, but that would have them approaching from a different direction. She could say the mountains, but that wasn't exact. "The East mostly, but we have been all across the country."

"The direction you come from is not an ally to Rome," the soldier spoke carefully like the declaration was a sensitive one. "You all seem fine, but do you mind if we check your wagon?" Despite the pleasantry with which the question was asked, Annabeth got the feeling it wasn't a question at all. The Romans would search them regardless.

"If you must." Annabeth stepped back from the wagon and instructed the others to do the same. Once a safe distance was established two soldiers were sent ahead to inspect the wagon. Annabeth knew all they would find would be supplies and a few weapons. The weapons could be easily explained and there weren't enough to arm a unit after trading some and losing others. The only thing she thought might pose a problem was Leo's adjustments. Unless a person knew what they were doing, they could take a person by surprise and potentially harm them. Though at the moment Annabeth didn't really care if the Romans were startled any. She never got the chance to see it though because a loud, coarse voice took everyone by surprise.

"You Romans and your insults." On the crest of a nearby hill stood a short, stout man dressed battle worn and blood red cloak. He cradled his helmet under one beefy arm and held a spear in his hand. Annabeth could just make out the heads of more men standing behind him on a lower part of the hill. He looked down at the Romans like they were not fit to stand before him. The refugees earned no glance from him at all.

The Roman who spoke let out an exacerbated breath through his nose. He muttered something quietly to himself and then he turned to the man standing next to him, gave him a quick order, and the man was off running further down the road. The lead Roman turned to face the man on the hill an abundant lack of joy. "And, tell me, how have we insulted you this time?"

"It's dishonorable to hide behind innocents."

"If they were hiding you they wouldn't be innocent," the Roman countered.

Even from where she stood, Annabeth could see the other man's nostril flare and his eyes burn with anger. He handed his spear off to one of the soldiers standing behind him and then began to march down the hill with heavy steps. As he walked every movement emphasized the strength and bulk of his muscles, but still showed that he could move with speed. The only physical prowess he lost from storming down the hill was a sense of height. The bulky man was short and compact. Annabeth got the impression that if he stood taller than his bulk would not seem as wide.

"You have no right to judge that on this land, Roman." He spat out his last word like it was the most disgusting thing he could ever imagine.

"This road leads to Rome. We have the right to search anyone who wishes to continue on to our city." The short man looked ready with a counterargument, but at that moment the Roman soldier who had run off returned, and with a mounted soldier as well.

This new Roman had ornate decorations on his breastplate and the rest of his armor. The pommel of his sword had a gold eagle adorned upon it. The scabbard and baldric that held the sword were made of rich, dark leather, with brass rivets and plating for decoration. His horse was as richly decorated and as spotlessly clean as the man himself. The red, horsehair plume atop his helmet was tall and nearly flawless. Whoever this man was, he was obviously very important and very well paid. Annabeth wondered if she could somehow get him to let them pass and leave whatever political battle that was about to start. Annabeth was certain that the land they stood on was very tensely disputed between two occupying armies. She only wished she knew where the other army was from.

The Roman commander dismounted and removed his helmet before approaching the opposing leader. There was no threat in the way he held himself. He even managed to put on a calm smile as he came forward. This man was extremely professional. His only tell lay in his blue eyes. Annabeth watched them carefully. "Lieutenant Hedge," the commander addressed the other leader. "What is the issue?"

"Oh, great you're here now," Hedge griped, throwing a hand up in an irritated manner. "What's that ridiculous title they give you again? Director? Dictator?"

"Praetor. Rome has no current dictator," the Roman commander lectured.

"See, now there's your problem. Rome is a city without a leader." Annabeth didn't see it at first, but everything that Hedge said was said in full intention. Every insulting word had another meaning, another point to be made. The Romans could barely hide their anger, even the commander with all his professionalism was too proud in his home.

"We have a senate. They are the people's voice and make all the important decisions."

"So does Sparta, but we still have a king," Hedge shot back.

Annabeth almost blurted out a question at the mention of Sparta. She knew that name. It was southern city state not far from Othrys. She remembered a few conversations her father had had with some Arena soldiers. Sparta was to be the next Athens. The next great military city to fall by the hands of the Arena. The battle would have raised the army's morale and, of course, continued the spread of their self-centered agenda. However, the refugees created a big thorn in their side before that dream could be realized. Annabeth was in a small state of awe to be in the presence of such strong warriors. It was the same feeling she got when she was a little girl in Athens, watching the soldiers drilling in the fields.  
She needed a way to work her presence into this exchange rather than just standing there. "Excuse me sirs, but I don't believe this is a conversation to be carrying out in front of travelers."

Both leaders whipped their heads around to look at her. Both had a surprised look on their face. Whether that was because she was brave enough to interrupt or that they had completely forgotten she stood so close, she couldn't guess. It didn't make a difference though. She had their attention now and she needed to do something with it. She needed to be a leader herself and get her friends away from this hostile confrontation and to a city where they could be safe for the winter.

"My apologies," the Roman said, dipping his head respectfully. "I suppose you are just trying to be on your way. It is probably safer that you go. My men will let you through."

"Well, they don't have _my_ permission to go," Hedge growled**. **He glared at the Roman commander before flicking his eyes back to the refugees, but he didn't look at Annabeth.

The Praetor scowled. "Why is that, Lieutenant?"

"Because months ago Sparta lost its princess on its east border and here she stands on the west." Both Annabeth and the Roman stared at Hedge with no attempt to hide their shock and puzzlement. Hedge rolled his eyes angrily and then thrust one of his thick fingers out to point at one of the refugees that stood beside Annabeth. "Her," he clarified in an annoyed tone, like it was obvious.

Annabeth followed the Lieutenants finger, but it didn't help clear anything up. The girl he pointed to was a very scared looking Piper. She stood up straight and held her head up when everyone turned to look at her. It was a practiced stance, Annabeth knew from watching Rachel. It was the things Piper couldn't control that gave her emotions away- the slight red tint in her cheeks, the look in her eyes, the way the hair stood up on her arms. The beaten girl swallowed and then bowed her head gracefully. "Lieutenant Hedge," she greeted politely. Hedge returned the gesture by straightening his posture and knocking his fist against his chest plate over his heart.

"Wait, what?" Annabeth couldn't control her this time. It earned her a glare from Hedge, but Piper's cheeks only flushed more.

"It's true," Piper confirmed. Her was voice evidently weaker than her stance. "My father is the king of Sparta, but I… when I was captured I… lost my citizenship." Her eyes dropped to the ground. The shame weighed down her mock show of honor. Annabeth blinked at her friend and felt a great deal a sympathy for her friend.

"What do you mean you lost your citizenship? How can a member of the royal family lose her citizenship?" the Praetor blurted out, unfamiliar with Spartan law.

"In Sparta the law is held equal among its entire people. Capture is one dishonor, but it is a whole other thing if one stops fighting, and lives," Hedge explained, watching Piper carefully. "But, my lady, you are free now. You had to fight and your father can ensure your citizenship."

"No, it was Annabeth and all of these travelers that fought. I will not return, not make my father choose between his daughter and his people. His is a king I understand the oaths he made, no matter how hard it might be for me." Her voice was still broken, but her words were strong and resonated with sincerity.

A growl started to grow in Hedge's throat, but it was interrupted by the Roman Praetor. "Perhaps there is a way to reconcile this tragic event." Everyone looked at the Roman like he did not belong there and had no right to speak. His professionalism kept him unfazed by their looks. Instead he put his fist over his heart, mimicking the salute that Hedge had given, and bowed at the waist. "Forgive me, princess. I am Grand Praetor Jason, leader of the Civic Legion. I speak here on behalf of the Senate of Rome."

"Yes, I've heard of you." Piper paused and the considered the Roman, comparing him to what she had been told. "My father says you have honor, but speak long." Hedge made a sound in his throat like he agreed with his king.

Praetor Jason gave a hesitant smile, unsure if it was an insult or not. "Then maybe the King will accept that after your capture you came to Rome and helped resolve the issues that our bringing our people to war. As a princess it is acceptable that you act as an ambassador."

"That's close to lying," Hedge interjected.

"It's politics."

Hedge narrowed his eyes at the Roman and muttered, barely audible, "Many words."

"No, Lieutenant, what he says could help. If not me, then Sparta. The Senate's vote remains the same?"

"Yes, my lady, war at this time will not benefit us. The resolution must come by spring though."

Piper nodded. "Then, Praetor, I will travel to Rome, but Annabeth will speak in my place."

"For what reason?" Annabeth demanded sharply. She did not want to get dragged down into any messy politics between two nations she did not align with, nor care for.

"As I said, you fought. Though not one of us, the Spartan way will respect and honor your fight," Piper explained. Her face was turned so only Annabeth could see it. Annabeth saw the fear and desperation in her friend's eyes. Piper, like the other refugees, saw her as a leader, someone she could trust to keep her safe. Piper's plea was for more than to stop a war. She was begging Annabeth to help protect her family and herself. Annabeth did not know much about Sparta, but she did know it had a ruthless honor, something Piper lost if she ever had it. Now, that she was found it would mean trouble for her and that could possible affect the people Annabeth swore to protect. Annabeth didn't like it, she hated being used, but she was rational enough to see what had to be done. Besides, the Spartans wanted a resolution by spring, a deadline Annabeth was also anxious to meet because by that time she hoped to be gone from Rome.

With a lead weighted sigh she accepted. "Very well, I will speak in Rome on behalf of the Princess of Sparta."

Jason gave a bright toothed smile. "Excellent. Then I and my men will escort all of you to the city immediately. It is a very long journey, especially since we are walking."

"And I come as well," Hedge said adamantly. "For protection of Sparta's ambassadors."

"Of course, I will give you time to arrange things with your men and then we head out." With that the Praetor turned and went back to his own soldiers, giving commands with purposeful gestures of his hands.

Annabeth looked back at the refugees. The mix of emotions on their faces was too much to judge how they felt about the situation. Most of them looked like they barely comprehended everything that took place. Even Annabeth wasn't totally sure herself. She backed to Thalia, hoping to find some security in her old, trusted friend. She only stared back with one dark eyebrow raised in a silent question. Annabeth wanted to scream in frustration, but she kept it inside. Whatever she got herself into, there was no way around it and she could only work through it. She just feared that it destroyed all the possibility of finding Percy again and that was almost greater than her stress.


	11. Chapter 11

Quicker update translates to shorter chapter. Oh well. I hope you all enjoy it anyways.

Thank you all for your continued and future support of my story. It is very much appreciated.

Special shout out to That Was Such A Face Palm and yanksrock615 who have accepted my apology for my shotty updating and continued support. I don't often, well, never mentioned specific reviewers, but because of the situation I thought you guys deserved a show of my appreciation. You guys are pretty much awesome.

Anyways, on with the story, please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Percy had been on the march with the Roman soldiers for days now and he found that he was actually enjoying himself. It was relieving to be surrounded by people who stuck to a strict military routine that he was used to. There were a few differences, but not enough to cause him any trouble. At first the other soldiers didn't take well to him. They thought he was getting special treatment, riding on the back of Hazel's horse, or they thought he was useless and pampered. Percy quickly changed their minds as soon as he started running routines and other chores expected of marching soldiers. A lot of people were shocked by his obedience and lack of complaining, but they got over it when it was explained that he used to be a slave. He was grateful it didn't come up very often because the lie always left a bitter taste in his mouth, especially when Praetor Dakota, the commanding officer of the legion, told him he had the potential to be placed in one of the top legions of the army, maybe become Praetor himself.

A Praetor, Percy soon learned, was much more than a top ranking officer. They were a specialized officer trained in both warfare and judiciary practices. They could fight, they could lead, but most importantly they held the power to regulate law. Percy witnessed this practice many times as the legion made its way back to Rome. The legion's path was carefully plan to lead it through all the towns that swore fealty to Rome on its way back. Camp was set up outside the towns, but groups of soldiers were dispatched to police the town and deliver what Rome had promised. For Dakota that meant overseeing trials of the accused and ordering around his men. Percy gained a greater respect for the man who had taken him in after watching him balance the monumental responsibilities of his position.

Despite his comfortable transition and his great deal of respect for the way the Romans organized their army, Percy found it difficult to completely submerge himself in the people around him. It wasn't just because he was accepted by a lie. It was also because he couldn't push Annabeth and the others behind him. He didn't want to either. It was his time with the refugees and how much he cared for them that forced him to leave and try to be a better version of himself. He was torn by wanting to run back to them and his feeling that time with the Roman army would do him good. Allowing himself to find new friends among the Romans was too difficult for him at that time. Hazel was the closest thing to a friend he had due the amount of time he spent with her. Only after they were reaching the end of their journey and they had a somewhat personal conversation did he finally concede to calling her his friend.

The legion's last stop before Rome was near a small lake where the soldiers could clean up and make themselves presentable before they marched into the city. There was a rotation so there weren't too many soldiers bathing instead of working. When it came time for Hazel to go down to the lake she went alone except for Percy who was supposed to stand watch while she bathed. They brought her horse as to act as a kind of barrier as well. The horse's body ran parallel to the lake's shore and Percy stood on one side with his back to the horse while Hazel undressed on the other. It was then that it struck Percy that Hazel was the only woman in the legion. He had noticed it before, but not this acutely. Partly curious, but mostly wanting something to replace the growing awkwardness of the situation, he decided to ask her about it.

"So, um, Rome lets women into its army. I've never heard of that before," Percy said awkwardly. His eyes were trained dead ahead on the horizon where the road lay.

"I was wondering when you were going to ask me about that," Hazel said in an amused voice. "Yes, in attempt to make things equal the Senate allowed women to enlist."

"Why do you only say 'attempt'?"

"Because try as they may, there are very few women who are actually accepted in. Even if they are, they are often put into the lower legions. The Civic Legion, or one, is much less accepting. They may not even take well to you," Hazel explained.

"So female soldiers can only go so far within the army?"

"There is one woman who has reached the rank of officer, and after that she's even become a Praetor of the Civic Legion itself, which they're not too happy about, but no one could deny her skill and she is rather…" she let her sentence hang as she searched for the right word.

"Intimidating?" Percy supplied.

"Terrifying." Her words were followed by the sound of slashing water. Then water stilled and there was silence. Percy wasn't sure what was going on and resisted the urge to turn around and find out. After a little while longer the water moved again followed by what sounded like Hazel sucking air back into her lungs. "Anyways," she continued. "Most women don't want to enlist for personal reasons."

"Like what?"

"Finding a husband mostly. Men don't exactly look at female legionnaires the same way they do other women." Hazel voice grew in bitterness. "They're not as desirable, I guess."

Percy considered what she said carefully. He only had a limited experience with women due to his early arrival to the Arena. From what he did know he sorted through which traits he found attractive and which were unbecoming. "I don't see why being a legionnaire would make someone less desirable," he concluded earnestly.

"I don't suspect you would." Although his eyes were still focused straight ahead, he knew Hazel must have been out of the water now. Her voice sounded closer and he could hear soft footsteps on the grass. "I get the feeling the woman you love would fit in as a legionnaire."

Percy choked on his voice. "What makes you think I'm in love with anyone?"

"I've been watching you. This entire time you've barely looked over your shoulder. Only men who care for a woman try not to look. Other men just try not to get caught looking." Hazel seemed rather amused, but Percy's cheeks flushed bright red

He stammered as he tried to think of an appropriate response. "I-I don't think that's completely true."

"Well, there's always an exception, like men who have a sense of respect, but it is something I have notice during my time with the legion." Hazel appeared from the other side of the horse, freshly cleaned and fully dressed. She laid an affectionate hand on her horse. "So which is it for you?"

"I do try to be respectful, have an honor code."

"It _is_ a woman, then," Hazel mused. Percy tried to refute her, but his tongue betrayed him. A small smile played on her lips. Then it quickly went away and was replaced by a more serious expression. "Where is she?"

Percy frowned. "I don't know, in the mountains somewhere." He looked down at his feet and let himself remember the night he left. It was so many days ago he could barely believe it. He wondered where the refugees and how they were doing. The realization that he missed them was heavy on his heart, amplified by his conversation with Hazel. He picked up his head and cleared his throat, taking the reins of the horse he began to make his way back to the camp. "Come on, we're leaving soon." Hazel had a concerned look on her face as she fell in step beside him, but she said nothing more. That was when he knew she was his friend.

By the time the pair got back to the camp, most of it had already been packed up. The rest would be taken care of by the remaining soldiers as the last two groups went down to the lake. Everything went smoothly, the legion moved as one entity. At almost the exact time the last of the soldiers returned from the lake the legion was ready to march. For this final stretch Percy did not ride with Hazel. That would have been far from regulation and disrespectful of Roman tradition. Praetor Dakota easily placed him in a younger, less experienced cohort to fill the missing ranks from losses they had incurred during their tour away from the city. Percy tried not to be insulted by not being allowed to march with the more veteran soldiers. He wasn't even a true soldier technically, but it was still embarrassing in its own way. The only thing that made it truly bearable was the cohort's centurion, Frank. He enteracted little with the young centurion, but from what he saw he was a good leader.

The march to the city from the lake was very well calculated. It was long enough to make feet ache, but not long enough for the men to get too sweaty and dirty. Even without seeing the large, fortified outer wall of the city Percy could have figured out they were close by the steps of the men around them. In the shadow of the city wall the marching soldiers seemed to forget their wariness and pains. They marched with more energy, slouched soldiers were straightened once more, chins were lifted just a little bit higher, even the pace quickened without an order. They were home and they were relieved.

Percy tried to share their excitement, but mostly he was filled with anxiety. As they marched closer and closer Percy could see people- merchants, travelers, country farmers- heading along a main road and then being stopped at the main gate by Roman soldiers. There was a quick check and then the people were allowed to pass. Even the people leaving the city had to go through a similar inspection. Percy feared that the guards might spot something about him that no one else had seen so far. From what Hazel had told him about the Civic Legion, they were better trained and more elitist. He could see the difference in the legions even from a distance. The Civic Legion had expensive, immaculately kept armor and they were larger, stronger, and healthier. Every movement was executed perfectly and not a single motion was wasted. These men might be able to tell Percy was an Arena soldier simply by the way he moved and held himself.

The marching legion didn't head for the main gate though. Instead they veered away from the main road and headed to a smaller, fortified gate in the side wall. This gate was closed and, instead of being manned by men on the ground, it was watched over by twin guard towers with a tercet of men in each. Two of the men were armed with bows while the third watched over the signal fires and the gate mechanism. This smaller gate, Percy realized, must have been a special entryway for the legions only, as to not disrupt the civilian traffic with large parades of soldiers and horses. The men in the watch towers halted the legion before the gate and only after Dakota had shouted back some passwords and clearly displayed the standard, did the gate open and the legion was able to march through.

Once inside Percy found himself in a stone courtyard surrounded by high walls on all sides. The courtyard was large enough for the entire legion to fit inside it comfortably, including their mounts. In the wall directly oppisite was a larger, open gate that lead into the rest of what Percy assumed to be the garrison of Rome. Directly above the gate was a stone balcony decorated with the standard of the Civic Legion and Rome's senatorial banner. There were guards on the balcony, but the stood back, unimportant. It was their praetor, marked by her ornamentation on her breastplate for she wore no helmet, that demanded attention even wihtout a command. Standing as far as he was, Percy could still feel the confident power that rolled off of her. He understood now why Hazel would consider her slightly terrifying.

"Preator Dakota," the female Preator called out, her voice as strong and commanding as Luke's. Dakota raised his arm in a salute in response. "I'm glad to see The Fifth Roman Legion has returned with mostly whole numbers. Your men have two days rest before their inspection, however you, Preator, will accompany me to the officer's meeting."

This time the entire legion saluted along with Dakota. Percy, unknowning of Roman protocol, did not get his arm up in time and felt rather ridulous. The female Preator returned the salute then gave a quick hand single for the legion to take it's leave.

On the other side of the second gate the the courtyard opened up to a much larger area. Percy nearly gaped at the shear size of the garrison- a small town made of tents with stone builings here and there for more important things. Then as he looked around he realized it was really no bigger than the Arena, the only difference was that Rome built horizontally rather than vertically. In all he estimated it could only hold about three fully eqiped legions at a time, but as he understood it, Rome often had the majority of their army deployed across their lands. There was probably never more than three legions in the city at any given time. Only the Civic Legion remained home during the full year.

The Fifth's cohorts broke apart as they marched off to their separate designated areas, but each cohort maintained its formation and their steps stayed in time. Percy looked over his shoulder to where he saw Hazel break off with her cohort. He wanted to follow the lady soldier, but she was headed to the stables with the rest of the calvary and his centurion was leading them to the sleeping tents. Percy had no choice, but to follow Frank and the other men and hope Hazel would find him later.

The tent assigned to Percy's new cohort's tent was everything he expected it to be- plain, neatly laid out in straight lines, not a thing out of place. It was as bare and lifeless as his room back in the Arena. All the same it meant home to the men and actually beds were a hundred times better than any bedroll. They immediately let their posture slacken as they hasitly untied the straps of their armor with practiced ease. Percy, who had no armor, simply tucked his pack away in a trunk at the foot of a spare cot and sat down upon it. Even for how accustomed he was to long, hard marches he let out a sigh of relief after the weight was taken off his feet.

"Hey, Frank," one of the other men suddenly spoke up/ then he seemed to realize he was speaking to an officer and corrected himself, "Uh, sir, shouldn't you take the centurion's bed?"

Frank looked about him where he was undressing by a standard cot instead of the larger, softer bed that sat at the end of the tent. It was set aside for the officer in each cohort spefically. "Right. Of course." Frank seemed to suddenly remember his place and picked up his things and walked them over to the proper bed.

A realization just hit Percy. The reason Frank seemed so young and, well, soft for an officer. The reason he barely talked with the young man and usually only saw him in discussion with some of the more veteran soldiers. "You've only recently been promoted," he blurted out. All the men in the tent turned to stare hard at him. Frank on the other hand gave him a shy smile and rubbed the back of his head.

"Our actually centurion, Micheal, died during the campaign. An arrow slit an artery in his midsection. He bled before the medic could see to him. I only took command shortly before you joined us," the young centurion explained. He hanged his head a moment, as did the other soldiers, in honor of their fallen comrade.

Percy was surprised to see the pain the men shared over their fallen leader. In the Arena not a single soldier would have blinked an eye at the death of an officer. Respected men would get ceremonies to honor their loyalty to Othrys, but it was more show than emotion. Only the living could recieve honors. The soldiers were different here in Rome. They men before they were soldiers. Percy smiled inwardly at the sight. If this was the army he had conscripted into, he was proud. More than that though, he thought his mother, Annabeth, and the others would be proud of him too. He could only hope at least.

"Well, you're doing a fine job, sir." Percy gave Frank a deep nod of his head. The comment seemed to lighten the officer's spirits. A genuine smile graced his features for a moment.

Suddenly the tent's flap burst open and a large Civic guard step through. The men in the tent snapped to attention almost immediately, but not nearly fast enough Percy thought. It was good thing the soldier seemed unconcerned with the men. His eyes were trained straight on Frank. He gave the centurion a textbook salute. "Centurion Frank, compliments of Preator Reyna, she request your presence immediately." The guard's voice left no room for argument, even if he was speaking to a higher ranking officer.

"But the inspection-"

"This has nothing to do with your legion's inspection. She simply requests your presence." Then the guard eyed the men in the tent carefully. When his eyes landed on Percy they didn't move. He lifted one heavy hand and pointed a hard finger at him. "Bring him as well."


	12. Chapter 12

Just a heads up, this chapter was not proofed in its usual fashion. I apologize if there is a multitude more mistakes than usual. That is all.

Thank you for all your continued support and reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the story. I personally like this next chapter, in terms of writing.

* * *

Annabeth couldn't decide if a swift step forward followed by a strike to the tip of the nose and then a submission hold was better or if she should keep her composure and bite back the growing rage inside her. Although the former would bring much satisfaction, relief, and end the tiring, political charades, she knew it would only hurt her more when she had to go through the exact same thing tomorrow.

The journey to Rome could not have been longer.

For the past few days, after Jason had announced they reached a halfway point in their travels, Piper, Hedge, and even Rachel had been schooling her in proper presentation, etiquette, and general procedures for representing royalty in a senatorial meeting. Annabeth knew the about the web of politics, but it had been so long since she sat in a classroom in Athens, and theory was always different from practice. Moreover, it seemed that the relation between Rome and Sparta, two states she knew little to nothing about, threw almost all her early lessons out the window. Annabeth could lead, she was well spoken, she could keep her composure, she could think, but that was only the foundation to the skills they were asking her to learn in only a few days. Skills that Piper and Rachel had been groomed for their entire life, and even they admitted that they were still learning themselves.

Despite her fantasy of making the short man bleed, Annabeth remained perfectly still and stared back at Lieutenant Hedge with a hard edge in her grey eyes. She let out a controlled breath through her nose so it was barely detectable and tried to keep the growl out of her voice. "Sir, perhaps you are mistaken about the use of a tongue."

"To be of any use, it must do something of worth." Hedge was completely uneffected by Annabeth's glare. He even threw one of his own right back at her. Spartans, especially their warriors, could be rather irritating at times.

"Then perhaps one day I will show the multiple uses of my dagger."

"Granted you don't bite your tongue," Hedge shot back with the same vehemance.

"You value action over words, but if I rip out your tongue and shove it down your throat, I wonder what you will mis most." The Spartan opened his mouth to speak, but Annabeth continued on, walking over his words. "You say that if speech is the greatest power than when you're silent you're useless. But what use would you be to your King and your men if you cannot command on the battlefield?" This time Hedge kept his mouth clamped shut. Annabeth could hear his teeth grinding as he narrowed his eyes at her. she had forced him into a corner and it didn't matter which arm he trie4d to duck under. She had a sword in both hands. If he didn't concede, her victory over him would be far more emabarressing as he scrambled to regain the upperhand. However, concedeing to defeat was just as great of a shame to a Spartan.

"Enought for the night," Hedge grumbled. He turned and stalked away with heavy footstep, slamming the door behind him after he left the room. The floor boards shook underneath Annabeth's feet.

Annabeth didn't move immediately even though the lesson was finally over. She was still fuming from the argument and needed to gather her mind again. It started as only a mock senatorial debate, but it quickly changed after Hedge tried to correct her on her mannerisms. She saw the value and purpose in Spartan philosophy. She even had to admit it held a certain sophistication, however its few failings were too prominent to her. Maybe it was because Annabeth had been raised under a different school of thought. All the same, she did not think Spartan tactics would hold against Rome's Senate. It might have been why Rome and Sparta were at such odds with one for nothing more than to be in a different situation, Annabeth sat down hard on the edge of her bed, finally letting herself relax.

Jason had put up their entire caravan in an inn for the night. The young praetor was generous, but Annabeth thought it was more of a ploite show than genuine sincerity. Still she accepted the soft, thick mattress and the hot soup that the inn provided during all hours of the day and night. Piper offfered a cup of such soup after Annabeth had sat down. She took the cup gratefully, letting its warmth spread through her body as she held the cup close.

Piper and Rachel had been in the room for the entire argument. They sat in two chairs beside a table at one end of the room. They were suspposed to moderate the mock debate and criticise where it would be helpful. After the argument turned into a real one full of strong passions and agression though, they fell helplessly silent. There was nothing either one of them could do to step between Hedge and Annabeth. The tension was too thick to break. Only a physical act could have possibly interupted them, but it was neither the time or place for such things. They were supposed to be helping each other not starting more problems that couldn't be settled.

"He just wants to make sure Sparta's best interests are being properly represented and protected," Piper said. "He wants you to wear a Spartan skin when you speak to Rome."

Annabeth took a sip of the soup, letting the warm liquid slide down her throat and calm her, before she answered. "I know what he wants. He made that quite clear. I just think he's being a riculously stubborn fool."

"Well, it's a good thing you're getting practice handling those now instead of when you speak before the Senate," Rachel chimed in, trying to be helpful.

"I feel like he came along to watch me than to actually protect Piper," Annabeth complained.

Piper nodded her head thoughtfully. "That might very well be true."

"You're doing great though, Annabeth, regardless of what Hedge has to say."

"You mean what he doesn't say," Annabeth snorted. She hated Hedge's peristence that the Spartan theology of using the absolute bare minimum words was the best, and the only way to speka properly. Body language could only go so far in politics.

Piper gave her a weak, sympathetic smile. "All the same, thank you so much for this." Annabeth finished off her cup of soup, but did nothing to awknoledge Piper's gratitude. "Well it's late. I should probably go to bed now." She took Annabeth's empty cup and placed it back on the table before she left the room to return to her own. Rachel stayed behind sicne she shared the room with Annabeth.

Annabeth was surprised to find out how much he appreciated the fact that Rachel was staying with her. She was hardly Annabeth's closest friend, but maybe that was what made the arrangement work. Thalia would have been teasing her or pushing patience in some other way. Her friend had a strong personality that Annabeth loved most of the time. She appreciated the way she would sometimes break down her defense's, but there were times when it was all too much. With this whole mess Annabeth now found herself in, she was fairly certain she couldn't handle even the smallest amount of Thalia's pressure on her. Rachel, on the other hand, understood the strain Annabeth was feeling. More likely than not, she had felt it herself on multiple occasions given her posistion in life. Rachel didn't tear down Annabeth's defensives, but rather tried to be supportive and lended aid to relieve them. She gave Annabeth breathing room, only chuckling quietly to herself when Annabeth fell back on her bed with a heavy, exasperated groan.

Her mind was still swirling with the evening's earlier arguemnt and the what-not-to-do's of her public presentation. She silently cursed mankind for ever coming up with something like politics. No matter how many good intentions laid the path, or the end results that could only exist via politics, the means was too often so very backwards. There had to be better way to build society. One that didn't put double, triple, meanings behind a simple sentence of five or fewer words. One where lies weren't the truth and the truth wasn't lies. One that-

Another groan esacaped Annabeth's throat. This time much louder. She had to stop thinking or else she was going to drive herself insane. Even thoughts about Percy were welcomed over her day's instruction. She found it slightly amusing that only a few days ago she begged for anything to take her mind from him and now he was the repsite to her grueling lessons in politics. Annabeth was just tired enough for a small, audible laugh to actually form in her mouth at the realization. It earned her a questioning look from Rachel who proabably thought Annabeth had lost her mind.

Annabeth was about to answer the other girl's look when a high pitched scream pierced her ears. Both girls' heads whipped toward the door with enough force to snap their necks. The scream sounded familar. Annabeth was instantly on her feet once more, forgetting how bone tired she was. She crossed the room in two fluid steps and reached for her sword. As soon as her fingers wrapped around the sheath the door to the room burst open. It swung wildly on its hinges and slammed thunderously into the wall. In the blink of an eye Annabeth spun around with her sword drawn and raised in a high guard.

Tyson stood in the doorway with his own weapon drawn. The young Delphi guard's large frame took up most of the entryway. "My lady, are you alright?"

"Yes, Tyson, I'm fine. What is going on?"

"I don't know. As soon as I heard the scream I came to check on you."

Tyson's answer didn't statisfy Annabeth in the least. She roughly pushed past the large guard and squeezed her way through the door. In the hallway she had to be careful with her sword as other people began to step out of their rooms, trying to learn what caused the scream, accidently skewring one of them wouldn't help the situation. Annabeth silent;y wished more people's fear would beat out their curiosity. Then at least they'd have enough sense to hide in their rooms rather than clog the hallway. Her sword did help her cut through the crowd though. As soon as someone saw the bare steel they would step out of her way, allowing her to follow the sounds of a struggle with something akin to swiftness.

At the end of the hallway the window was broken like a large mass came crashing through it. Past that, in the dark, Annabeth could make out the faint outlines of two bodies caught in a close grapple. The dim light from the inn offered little help as she tried to make out the two figures. She hesitated her forward action and cursed quietly to herself. She couldn't just stand there, letting the freezing outside air nip at her skin, but neither could she plunge out there without knowing who was the enemy and who was a friend, if any. Annabeth tighgtened her grip on her weapon as she strained her eyes in the near darkness. Then the world brightened and Thalia appeared by her side, a curved hunting knife in one hand and a latern in the other. They exchanged a quick look before jumping through the remains of the window together.

Once completely outside the air was ten degrees colder than it was simply standing by the broken window. The ground was covered in a shallow layer of snow trampled by feet and littered with broken wood and blood. Annabeth tried her best not to land on any of the bigger pieces and nearly landed on a human leg instead. Off to the side Piper lay prone in the snow. She cradled one her arms across her chest and there was a large gash in her forehead that was leaking blood down her face, staining the snow around her. Her skin was pale and her breathing weak.

"Piper!" Annabeth knelt down beside her friend, her hands furiously searching for a pulse.

Piper managed to weakly open her one eye that wasn't coated in blood. She groaned in pain as she tried to shake her head. "No. Help." Her voice was barely audible. She lifted on finger to point where the two figures were still fighting. The fight had changed though, and one figure was brought to its knees and the other stood over him with a knife. The light from Thalia's lamp chased away the shadows and now Annabeth could make out who was fighting.

The dominating figure that held the knife looked like a shadow even in the light. He was a large man with heavy set shoulders dressed head to toe in black leathers. Dark furs also covered most of his body obscurring the outline of his shape and protecting him from the cold. He had a messy mane of black hair that fell to his shoulders along with a thick beard that covered most of his face. There were multiple knives threaded through his belt of varying styles. Annabeth had the feeling there were even more hidden beneath some of the bulges in his furs. On his back was a quiver of black arrows and a bow, though it was unstrung at the moment.

The other man was Jason.

Faster than Annabeth could register the situation, Thalia's knife flew from her hand toward the black clad man. The tip sunk deep into it's target, stopping the man before he could slash open Jason's throat, but the blow wasn't fatal. The knife had only managed to hit the enemy's shoulder. The man howled in pain and Jason fell back from him into the snow as he shoved his arms out angrily. The man's dark eyes flickered to Thalia in annoyance. He barked something unintelligible out and then turned on his heel, heading for the thick shadows further down the road.

Sudden anger rose inside Annabeth at the fleeing man. How could he come so close to killing two of her allies and then just flee like a coward? She couldn't let him get away so easily despite her own frustation at the two of them for forcing her into a corner. Annabeth was on her feet in the blink of an eye. Her sword held steady, level with her thigh, ready for a quick strike. Her target had a headstart, but his steps were heavy and slow in the snow. Her lighter mass ran across the ground with greater ease. However the snow was undiscriminating in whom it hindered. A thin layer of soft powder covered a hard patch of ice. Annabeth's foot landed squarely on the patch and she twisted her ankle as she fell to the ground. Pain flared in her ankle and a pained cry was pulled from her lips. Unable to stand up, she was helpless to do anything but watch has the black clad man melt into the darkness and disappear.

The snow crunch under the weught of feet behind her. "Annabeth?" Thalia asked and held out her hand to her friend.

Annabeth took her hand after wiping the snow from her face. Her string of curses came through chattering teeth. "I'm fine," she muttered. "He got away though."

"I'm not worried about that right now." Annabeth leaned against her friend for support and together they hobbled back toward the inn where Hedge had just appeared. The Spartan lieutenant took in the sight of Piper laying in her own blood and then his eyes flashed angrily at Jason. Even though the enemy had gone Hedge did not put away his weapon. He marched right up to the young praetor and shoved him back into the snow as he tried to stand up.

"Worthless Roman! You protect yourself over the princess!" Jason didn't so much cowar under Hedge as simply stare up at the other man in a stunned silence. "I should have you flogged!" Hedge bent down and picked up the beaten Roman by the front of his tunic. Jason grabbed at his arms, but the thick, corded muscles were too strong for it to have any effect.

"You don't understand," Jason pleaded. Hedge just huffed at him and changed his grip to free one of his hands. His knuckles cracked as his fingers curled into a tight fist.

"Hedge," Annabeth shouted in her harshest tone she could manage. "Hedge! Leave alone."

"Stand back, girl. Rome has only ever hindered Sparta." Annabeth felt like there was more that Hedge wished to be expressed, but it was his way not to say it. Instead, he reared back his arm with angry growl and slammed his heavy fist into Jason's face with enough power to break his jaw. The praetor's head snapped back with sickening force. Annabeth saw his eyelids flutter over the whites of his eyes as he tried to hold onto consciousness.

"Hedge!" Annabeth shouted again and pushed herself away from Thalia's support. She grimanced in controlled pain when she put more weight on her injured ankle. The grimance only helped to amplify her expression of rage. "If you wish to show your loyalty, go to your lady. The responsibilty of her death is on you."

The Spartan lieutenant gave Annabeth a level look which she returned in kind. For the longest time no one moved. Then Hedge bared his teeth in an animalistic gesture and let Jason fall out of his grip. The Roman hit the gorund with a heavy thud, but Hedge didn't even blink in eye in his direction. He simply truned on his heel and stomped away from Annabeth the second time that night. He picked Piper off the ground with more grace than Annabeth could have ever imagined he possessed and made his way back into the inn. There was a small mass of people gathered by the broken window, peering out into the night with eager, curious looks. They all scattered away as Hedge approached.

"Quite the diplomat," Thalia said as she rejoined her friend to help her the last few yards to where Jason laid. Annabeth let out a humorless, bitter laugh.

Together the two girls lifted the nearly unconscious Roman into a rough sitting position. He fought to hold his up and look at them with the same strong confidence with which he did most everything. However, between the already forming bruises, the clotting blood from split skin, and his torn tunic he looked more like a weathered ragdoll than a young, successful commander. Annabeth knelt down before and held his head in both her hands to keep it from drooping to either side. He blinked his blue eyes, not quite as bright as usual, until her face came into focus.

"Jason," Annabeth began gently. "Can you tell us what happened?"

The preator's features scrunched together like remembering took as much effort as it did to sit up. "I came out of my room... there was Piper... a man in black... in the window." Jason paused, frustrated. He no longer looked at Annabeth, or anything really, as he tried to recall his memory. He licked his split lips and shook his head. "Crash. Everything is a blur."

Annabeth felt utter disapointment. she could draw nothing from his broken sentences. Thalia on the other hand looked thoughtfully down the street where the attacker had disappeared. "In the window, dressed in black, armor designed more for flexibility and movement," she listed off to herself. Then cast a glance over at Annabeth. "Almost sounds like an assassin."

Back when the refugees were still trying to bring down the Arena talk of using an assassin were common. In fact, in the end, to some degree, that is what they did. However, they could never get a proper assassin to even come close to work. An assassin had to be able to be fluid, even when armed and armored. This usually meant leather armor, but the defenses to get to the Lord of Othrys were too heavy. No matter how skille dthe person was there was a point when everyone would meet with something they could not by pass. It was those times when having a heavier set of armor might have saved their lives or at least given them more of a fighting chance. But then they would hae never gotten there int he first plave. So, an assassin was never very practical for the refugees, but Annabeth still remembered every detail of those discussions. She considered the possibility for a moment.

Jason let out a choked laugh. "A barbarian assassin?"

"Wait. You know that man?"

"No. I know his kind. Rome's northern enemy."

"So, if he was an enemy of Rome, what's so hard to believe he wasn't trying to sneak up and kill you?" Thalia asked imaptiently like it was ridiculous she even had to ask it.

"Not the way they fight." Jaosn shook his head and stantly regretted the gesture. He brought one of his hands up to his forehead and let out a soft moan. "Besides... standing closer to Piper."

"Then maybe they were trying to weaken Rome by forcing you to war with Sparta. Killing Piper certaintly would accomplish that."

Jason just stared up at Thalia with a frustrated expression.

"They don't fight like that, Thalia," Annabeth said, understanding. "They have a much more linear attack plan. They couldn't think to attack like that." Jason gave her an approving look while Thalia just scowled.

"So then what was to night all about then, huh?"

"I don't know. But right now, when need to get some treatment and rest." Annabeth looked grimly out into the night. "The faster we get moving, the better. I hate to say it, but I don't think we can be safe until we reach Rome. Someone is trying to kill us before we get there."


	13. Chapter 13

Once again I regret to say this chapter is not proofed. I apologize for that and hope you can forgive some of the more ridiculous mistakes that do not usually appear in my writing.

All the same, I am terribly grateful for all the reviews and support I receive for my work, no matter the amount. Thank you so much, and I hope you continue to enjoy this story. This should prove to be a rather interesting chapter for you.

* * *

The praetor of the Civic Legion didn't have a tent like Percy was expecting. Instead she was given a office built into the stone walls of the garrison. The only way in was to go up a carefully constructed staircase that was clearly visible to the majority of the garrison. It was impossible to approach the door to her office without being watched by multiple pairs of eyes, and attached to those eyes were highly trained soldiers who would risk their lives to protect their praetor. Percy found all of that was much more comfortable than it was to actually stand within the concealment of the stone walls and thick, iron reinforced, oak door of her office.

The room appeared to be larger than it was due to its sparse furnishings. It was meant soley for function without distraction. There was a desk in the center covered with a multitude official looking papers. There was a cushioned chair where the praetor sat and two bare, wooden chairs on the oppisite side. A sand table, carefully constructed into the resemblence of some important stretch of land with different colored stones placed at strategic points within it, was pressed up against one side of the room. Beside that there was a chest filled with rolled up maps. Against the opposing wall there was a short bookshelf lined with volumes Percy could barely read and an armor stand with a full set of high quality, battle-ready armor complete with two razor edged swords. The only thing that could be considered decoration was the Roman army standard that hung on the back wall next to a closed door that led to some unknown room within the garrison walls.

Praetor Reyna did not sit, but rather stood behind her desk, awaitng the arrival of Frank and Percy. She still wore her decoritive breastplate which made Percy wonder if that meant he should feel threatened or that meant she felt threatened. Then he glanced back over at the armor stand to the side. Its breastplate was less ornamented and even through its shining polish showed the signs of having seen battle, which meant what the praetor wore now was her dress uniform. Percy though it a little odd that her dress uniform would encompass a steel breastplate that could as easily deflect an attack, if not a thoroughly, as her battle armor. Then again it gave off the appearance that she was always ready for an attack which was important for someone in such a high posistion. Even in battle commanders had to maintain a certain poise, outside of battle that appearance was even more important. Plus, it did nothing but amplfy the power she pocessed and her demand for respect.

As soon as they entered the room Reyna dismissed their escort and waited until the door was closed to turn her dark eyes on Frank and Percy. Frank looked a little nervous, most people probably were when faced with the femal praetor, but Percy remained unaffected. He was no stranger to facing off dangerous people in high posistions. He drew on his Arena training to keep his posture straight and unmoving, just as any proper soldier would do.

"Centurion Frank," Reyna began after she concluded her intial stare down. "Congratulations on the promotion, although I'm sure you all wish it came from better circumstances."

"Thank you, si- uh, ma'am." Percy inwardly wince in sympathy for the young soldier beside him. Frank was clearly unused to working with a female officer.

If Reyna caught his slip up, she didn't show it. Instead she went on with business like it had never been interupted. She picked up a small, wooden box from her desktop and held it out to Frank. "You have earned this, soldier. Wear it proudly."

Frank took the box and opened it carefully. Inside was a brand new, polished centurion's medal. Percy saw a mix of pride and fear in his eyes. The promotion, now made official, meant a lot to him, but it also meant a lot of new responsibility and pressure. He didn't want to let anyone down. "Yes, ma'am, I will." He didn't stumble over her honorific this time. "For the Republic of Rome." He closed the box and added a quick salute to the end of his words.

Reyna looked pleased, however, it was only ephermal. Her expression hardened once more as she turned the full force of her gaze toward Percy. He did his best to act like he had nothing to hide from her. However, he had no idea what the appropriate appearance of some legion tag-a-long might have been. In the end, he decided to do nothing, still. Of course, that show of self discipline might also have tipped her off to something. Percy's head was a nerous, swirling mess. He was only recently adapted to the use of lies and he was about to attempt it on a well-educated, naturally talented, female commander of Rome's best legion. He took a slow breath.

"Praetor Dakota told me about you," she said with no emotion in her voice. "Stumbled upon a small army of barbarians in the mountains which alerted the nearby Roman camp of their presence, fought off two men simultaneously until a calvary soldier was able to rescue you, then you repayed the favor with skill and continued t demostrate such as the legion marched back home. Impressive list."

Percy wasn't sure what tipped him off. Whether it was the carefully veiled undertone of her words or Frank's stiff posture, it didn't matter. She wasn't buying the story, not completely at least. "Thank you, ma'am," Percy said respectfully. Even if he was headed to his execution he could respect Reyna's poise.

"So, you were a slave of the Othrys Empire, but trained in your home city before. You were trained well, interesting how your home should fall." There was the strike he was waiting for.

"Did you ever fight Othrys, ma'am?"

"Our borders never touched," Reyna brushed the question off like it was irrelavant. "But from what we have gathered the city fell during a slave uprising, so how hard could it have been? Unless all the slaves had your same physique." Percy knew he had been trapped. There was nothing he could say that would fool her. She picked up on every falsehood, not like he hid them very well. she was right, all the slaves back in Othrys had frail, beaten bodies. none of them would have the lean muscle of a hard-trained soldier.

Percy took a deep breath and tried not to show his dread. He felt like he was facing off with wild beast. Any show of weakness and it would pounce. The only thing keeping him alive now was his refusal to bend. It wouldn't hold out for very long though. He knew only blood could satiate the beast's hunger. He needed to think of something, and he needed to do it quickly. He glanced over at Frank, but he couldn't help. Percy was alone and all he could think of was that he was going to die for being foolish and none of his friends, nor his mother would know.

Thankfully, his luck held out just a little while longer. In the seconds it took him to generate a passable response a knock on the door interupted his words prematurely. The knock fell heavily in rapid succession, carrying a note of urgency. Reyna looked mildly annoyed, but she granted the intruder entrance all the same. The soldier that had escorted Frank and Percy to the praetor's office stepped through the door once more. He gave a hasty salute before he spoke. "Praetor, Senator Octavian has conjurned council."

"Again?" It was the first time Percy saw Reyna break her composure, but none of the other Romans seemed surprised by her reaction, like it was common for her. "He's fishing for something. I can smell it." Her brow furrowed in deep thought. Her eyes scanned over every detail of her office, searching for some answer. Her eyes rested on her set of armor then flickered over to Percy. "Tribune, if you would let the messenger know that i will be there shortly. I only need a for moments to finish up the officer's meeting. The speaker may have the power to gather the Senate as he wishes, but he cannot disrupt the legions."

"Ma'am?" the soldier by the door asked tentatively. Everyone in the room was quite aware that the officer's meeting had already concluded.

"Do as I say, Tribune." The tone of her voice left no room for argument. "And Centurion, congratulations once more, you are dismissed as well." Both soldiers gave a quic, and slightly confused salute, but followed their orders, leaving Percy alone in the room with the dangerous female praetor.

Before the door was even completely shut, Reyna crossed to the other side of her desk and grabbed the front of Percy's shirt in a tight fist. Percy was caught unaware as she began to pull, half dragging him, across the office to the door in the back. She wasted no time with the door, kicking it open and throwing Percy into the room beyond it. He stumbled a few feet forward before he managed to catch himself. He had two seconds to look around the dimly lit room, realize it must have been her bedroom, before she grabbed him back the back of the neck hard enough to leave a bruise and shoved his head into a nearby water basin. The water was cold and the lack of oxygen was disorienting. Percy needed to fight back, but he he simply couldn't think.

Just as he was sure he was about to choke on the last remaining bit of air in his lungs, Reyna released her hold on him and he fell to the floor. Percy lay ont he floor sucking in air and tried to ready himself against another one of her attacks. Standing up, however, she had all the advantage she needed after disorienting him in the water. She grip his dark hair at the top of his head and yanked up so it hurt. Percy clawed at her wrist and tried to kick out, but her weight was on his legs. The distinct sound of steel hissing out of a sheath made him fight even harder. He could hear Reyna gasp in pain through gritted teeth as his nails dug into her soft skin. She was still able to slash with the knife despite his best efforts and his chin suddenly dropped to the floorboards. Percy bit his tongue and he could taste a small trace of blood in his mouth.

Reyna's weight lifted off of him and when Percy looked up to watch her he was surprised to see her knife put away. He rain his fingers along the top of his head to check what she had done. He felt no blood or cuts, only the little pricks of short hairs. Percy blinked. She had given him a hair cut. He was at a loss. He expected himself to be dead. Whatever the female praetor was trying to accomplish she was working fast, forcfully, with no regard for his well being, but she hadn't harmed him. He was about to ask her a question when he was hit in the face by a heavy piece of armor.

"Show me how fast you can get ready, soldier," Reyna instructed him as easily as any of her other soldiers. Percy looked down at the armor and then back up at the praetor. She offered him nothing more, carefully pulling out a white robe from her trunk and otherwise ignoring him. Percy saw no harm in armoring himself. He had no other defense otherwise. If Reyna was going to make him fight for his life, he was grateful for the armor.

Percy rushed to put on the armor, trying to keep pace with the Roman. However, it had been some weeks since he wore armor of any kind. His body had been growing unfamilar with its weight since then and although he knew what he was doing, it was not as deftly done as it would have been once. After wrapping herself in the white robe, Reyna crossed the room to help Percy finish putting on the armor. He obviously was not moving fast enough for her taste. the armor was made for a person slightly larger than Percy and Reyna made sure to pull the straps tight, none too kindly. Then she produced an identical white robe to her own and began wrapping arund his body, slapping his arms away as they got in her way. Once he had been completely dressed, in what he was surprised to find was a praetor's dress uniform, she took a step back to look him up and down. For a split moment he thought she might have been pleased, but that idea vanished when she wrapped his fingers around his neck, pulling his head down to look him level in the eye.

"Listen closely," Reyna hissed quietly, as if afraid she might be overheard. "I know you were lying before, I know you are not what you say to be. You have commited some very serious crimes against Rome, this makes you her enemy, the price for which is a life. Usually this payment is collected through an execution, but as praetor of the Civic Legion I have the right to spend your life as I see fit. Do you understand?"

It was hard to speak with her fingers tight around his throat, but Percy managed a simple, "Yes ma'am."

"You will do everything I say. Pretend you are a loyal Roman soldier and do not question anyhting I say. You can lie confidently enough I'm not too worried." Percy wasn't sure what Reyna had planned for him, but he wasn't going to ask. He knew she still had her knife on her. With her newly adorned white robe, it was impossible for him to tell where it was hidden on her person.

Reyna released his neck and turned sharply on her heel. She as she walked away her pace was brisk and her posture perfect. Percy followed, mimicking her actions. He was grateful that in his time of not being a soldier his body had not fortgotten how to march. The praetor led him through a different door than what they had come through. this door lead into a corridor that sat even deeper within the wall of the garrison. It was just wide enough for two, fully armored soldiers to walk side by side with out brushing the stones on either sides. The corridor was lit by torches placed at regular intervals along. The corridor was connected to many others that look exactly the same as the one they were in. Percy was sure he'd get himself lost, but Reyna turned corners with even a moment's hesitation.

Eventually the corridor began to widen after they passed through an open metal gate manned by four guards. The guards gave Reyna quick salutes as she passed. To Percy they gave nothing but threatening looks. None of them looked pleased to see him trailling behind their commander. However, not a single one halted him or asked a question of their commander. These men were impeccably trained. The corridor continued to twist and bend, and Percy suspected that they were no longer in the garrison itself, but another part of the city that was connected through a system of tunnels. The final turn ended in a long, steep staircase. A pair of heavy wooden doors painted with Rome's standard eagle on each one sat at the top of the staris' landing. Two guards moved to open the doors as soon as they saw Reyna approach. She walked through the open doors without ever slowing her steps. Percy didn't know what to expect when he followed out, but he would have never even guessed where he actully ended up.

The room was about the size of the Arena's pit and constructed in the same circular fashion. The high domed ceiling was supported by arched, open windows that provided scenic views of the rest of the city. Percy was stunned by its vast size, but he had no time to gawk. There was a multitude of people who sat in wooden chairs placed around the edges of the circular room. Some were men, others women, most of them were aged much older than Percy, but a few held his same youthful features, but all of them wore the same white robes that Reyna had wrapped around the both of them. Unlike the praetor and himself though, they wore no armor beneath their robes. They looked on with a curious and calculated interest as Percy followed Reyna into the room. However it was the man who stood in the center of the room that demanded all of Percy's attention.

He was in the middle of talking when they had entered. When he turned to look at Reyna his expression was midly annoyed, but there was a dangerous light in his eyes. Percy couldn't see the immediate threat that the man presented. He was thin, his immaculate robe hanging looser than everyone else's. When a breeze blew through the open windows his robe billowed out around him like a ghost. He gave Reyna a false sweet smile and she returned a professional one of her own, no emotion behind the movement.

"Praetor Reyna, we've been waiting for you."

"It would seem to me, Senator Octavian, that you weren't waiting at all," Reyna replied cooly.

Octavian waved one of his hands dismissively. "Oh, just talking to pass the time. No business was being done. If you were timely there would be no reason for it at all."

"You cannot expect to drop everything immediately when you feel like gathering the Senate with no forwarning. Rome's legions look toward my leadership. I cannot, and will not, abandon them."

"Ah, this is why the Civic Legion is to have two praetors." A murmur from the other senator's folled Octavian's comment. Percy almost didn't catch on to what was being done. Reyna and Octavian's comments seemed routine enough, but each one was a carefully directed attack at the other. It was subtle and quick, like all the best fencing duels. Reyna had lossed that pass, but the duel was not over. Percy still hadn't played his part.

"Yes, you mentioned this at the last council, and I have thought about it since. You're right that we haven't heard any word from Jason in several months, but nor have we heard any word from any of the other officers stationed at our southern border. There are two legions there within close enough proximity to report if anything happened to our Grand Praetor. It warrants an investigation before action." Reyna was no longer speaking solely to Octavian, but rather the entire Senate. They all listened closely, a few of them bobbing their heads in a silent agreement.

"The Senate can approve that, of course, but who would go? You are the second praetor of the Civic Legion it would be your duty to go, but you are also acting Grand Praetor, so you cannot," Octavian pointed out plainly.

"This is why, as acting Grand Praetor, I have establish an interim praetor for the second legion. He acts as my second only until Jason returns, and if he never does, then you have someone already in place to fill his role. I have the time to prepare him for his new appointment while the Senate delgates the investigation."

For the first time Octavian looked past Reyna and at Percy. His eyes narrowed. "I susppose this soldier here is the man you appointed."

"Of course. There'd be no other reason to bring him." Now every senator had their eyes on Percy. He did a mental to check that his posture was absolutely flawless and his face expressionless. He didn't know how much the Senate knew of military regulations, or what they expected, but he wasn't going to mess anything up. Reyna still had her knife and he didn't think she'd spare him the public execution.

"Please, soldier, introduce yourself." Percy hesitated, his eyes flicking over to Reyna for guidance. It seemed the correct move.

"He has no voice in the Senate unless the Senate recognizes his posistion as interim praetor for the Civic Legion," Reyna spoke for him.

Octavian's face lit up and his eyes were dangerous once more. He thought he saw something he could use to best Reyna. Percy judged by the senator's silent excitement that he thought he found an opening that could put an end to their duel. "You're forcing the Senate, Praetor," Octavian said, his voice full of warning. "That alone is enough reason for the Senate to recognize this soldier, if not the fact that we have never seen this soldier before."

"And you know every one of the thousands of men and women that serve in the legions by sight? Do you spend so much time with the people in your district, Speaker?"

"Reyna has a point, Octavian," one of the seated senators spoke up. "I think it would be more appropriate to say there is no reason why we should not recognize this soldier." other senators nodded their heads in agreement. Octavian looked annoyed, but he was forced to concede.

"Very well then, soldier, you may now introduce yourself to the Senate. By doing so, you accept the posistion of interim praetor for the Civic Legion."Reyna shot Percy a quick, barely perceptible, look that was his signal to speak, but he didn't need one. He was ready to speak up for himself.

"I am the Tribune Centurion for the Fifth Legion, first of the House of Perseus." Percy's strong voice rang out clearly through the circle room. It almost seemed to echo due to the silence that followed his words. There wasn't a person in the room who wasn't surprised, including Percy himself.

Naming himself an officer was a dangerous move, but a normal footsoldier would have never been promoted to praetor, interim or not. Besides the Fifth's actual Tribune Centurion was well known for his failing health. Reyna could easily back his story that he took the posistion even while the true officer was holding the posistion until they returned to Rome. He only hoped she would be willing to support him. She did have as much riding on his lies as he did. The weakest part of his introduction would be his name. He learned a little about how Rome's system of naming their families as well as their individuals. It was strange to him, but he thought he understood it well enough. His lying was getting better exponetially. He didn't know how to take it.

"A Tribune Centurion from the Fifth? A low officer from a low legion, with no lineage to speak of. This is the soldier you chose to replace Jason?" Percy wasn't quite sure if Octavian was trying to make him look incompetent, or Reyna. Maybe both.

"This soldier fought two barbarians alone, alerting his legion to an ambush before the enemy had time to strike. He is the first soldier to accomplish this and he saved many lives by doing so. So, yes, Octavian, this is the soldier I chose to act in Jason's absence. Not to mention there have been two previous Grand Praetors that have come from the Fifth."

"I misspoke. My apologies. I just didn't realize the Fifth was even in the city. I didn't think the legions were due for rotation."

"Seeing as that is not your job, Speaker, I will not fault you for it," Reyna's cool tone cut like a knife. It was a reminder of Octavian's place as well as an insult deftly woven together. Percy had already felt Reyna's physical strength and skill, but this subtle weapon of hers almost worried him more. He was beginning to rethink his first assessment of the female praetor. Hazel's words dancing around the back of his mind.

"How gracious of you, Praetor," Octavain said bitterly. "Well, since that is settled, shall we move on to why the Senate was gathered in the first place?" The mood in the room suddenly shifted. The other senators were suddenly more engaged and a contented satifaction radiated from Reyna. Octavian had just conceded defeat in what ever duel he had with the female praetor, but he wasn't done. He had one last attack meant for the whole of the Senate. "Given Rome's current state- on the edge of war with Sparta, defending our outlaying towns from unnamed, savage pillagers, and an influx of refugees from the fallen Othrys Empire- I believe it is time the Senate considers appointing a Dictator."

To Percy, his words meant nothing, they were harmless, but to everyone else in the room it was like dropping one of the "savage pillagers" in the room with them. The entire Senate and Reyna exploded into a cacophony of angry shouting. A few senators even stood up from their seats, gesturing excitedly with their hands. The bulk of arguments were directed at Octavian, who stood calmly, expecting this reaction, but there were a few smaller arguments between the seated senators. Percy tried his best to lock on to one voice and figure out what was going on, but there was simply too much noise. He only managed to get a few repeated phrases that told him little of the situation.

"Rome hasn't been in need of Dictator in near a hundred years!"

"We have grown our wealth and strength without one for this long. We can continue on without one!"

"Our present state is not so desparate! The Senate and the legions are still maintaining order!"

Octavian raised his hands into the air in a calming gesture, his voice rising surprisingly clear over all others. "Please, please! My fellow Senators let me explain myself." Slowly the noise in the room began to diminish. Octavian waited until everyone was completely silent before he continued. "Rome has never been stronger, yes, but our further growth is being stunted by all of the hostile forces pressing our borders and the increased strain on our outlaying towns. If we want to continue our expansion, we must put an end to all of this as quickly as possible. The only way to do that is appoint a Dictator."

"You make it sound like we are not already addressing these issues," Reyna spoke out first. "If we were failing, then Rome would be sufferin, but we are not. The state of the nation continues to the remain the same, not worsen."

"Do you not see how that is a problem? Rome is no longer spreading its infulence, instead we stay stagnant."

"The powers of Rome serve its people firt and foremost. Not the future people which may nor may not choose to join with us. Expansion cannot be one of our primary focuses while we must protect the people we already swore ourselves to."

Octavian opened his motuh to speak, but another senator spoke instead. Percy was surprised to see it happen. "Appointing a Dictator for the sole purpose of destroying hostile threats and expanded our borders sounds an awful lot like an empire. If you forget, Rome is a republic. That is the reason we have a senate, after all."

Finally, Percy was able to understand the situation. The Senate didn't want a Dictator becaus eit was a threat to them. Whether they were fighting for the preservation of their government as it stood, or their own seats of power, a Dictator could take that all away. Talk of a Dictator frightened the senators more the threat of war. For Octavian to suggest it he either had to feel very secure that the outcome would benefit him greatly or he really was, he really thought that  
Rome was, truly that desperate. Percy's impressions of him so far made him think the former was more likely, and that made him very wary.

"Are you saying that Rome is not in trying times? That we are not delicately balancing a double headed axe, so no matter which way it falls we either chop off our feet or our heads?"

Reyna rolled her eyes at Octavian's dramatic imagery. When she spoke she sounded exasperated. "None of us are saying that, but niether is it that strenuous."

"Praetor Reyna has asked for an investigation and appointed an interim praetor for the Civic Legion," one senator reminded everyone. "I say we atleast give these new developments time to, well, develop. If having two active praetors in the city again, can indeed lessen the strain. Or if the investigation turns up that Sparta has captured or killed Jason, then we must declare war. After all that we will decide on the matter of a Dictator." This compromise recieved a lot of excited support in the affirmative. Percy could see Reyna's body relax as she put in her own agreeing vote.

On the other hand, Octavian's body seemed to tighten unhappily. He was not expecting his motion to be tabled so quickly and unanimously. "Very well then. We send out an investigation team and give them no more than three weeks to report back. That should be plenty of time. This council is adjurned."

The satisfied senators stood up from their seats all at the same time, like they were all a part of the same being. There was a lot of chatter as they left in small groups of two or three. Most of it seemed unimportant, but Percy wondered how much of it was about the discussions they just had, if they were revealing how they tuly felt on the issues. He would never be sure. After just one meeting with Rome's Senate, he decided it was not for him. He wasn't a policy maker, just an order taker. Percy hoped Reyna did not expect him to come every time the senate met as part of his new posistion.

Octavian and Reyna were the last two to move. They were having one last stare down as everyone else was clearing the room. Then, with a small smirk, Reyna turned her back on the senator and Percy followed suit. "Wait, Percy, I would have a word with you." Octavian's voice echoed in the now nearly empty room. Percy stopped on instinct, but he didn't turn around. "That is your common name, correct? As taken from your house name."

"Excuse me, Speaker." Reyna turned sharply on her heel to face Octavian. "But it is very important we get back to the garrison. As I said before I was not prepare to leave the legions and, since the Senate's recognition of his new position, Percy must be getting back as well. We cannot sit around talking idly when there is very important matters to address."

"Very well, Praetor, but I would like to speak with him soon."

"An appointment can be arranged." Percy couldn't read the expression on Octavian's face, but he didn't like it. He was relieved when Reyna turned around and headed for the door.

As they silently walked back through the tunnels together Percy's mind was reeling as he thought about everything that happened today. He would say he was blessed, but he had a lot of hard work ahead of him, most of which he couldn't even fathom at the moment. Even if he did find some rejoicement in his current situation, Reyna's fist would have quickly ended that. Her knuckles fell hard onto his jaw once they a safe distance from the senate room while he was distracted by his thoughts. Then the female praetor shoved him up against the wall, one of her forearms pressed deeply into his throat so that he was choking to find air. The only part of his mind that could form a solid thought was seething at how he allowed the Roman to best him yet again and all in the same day.

"I just wanted to remind you that I own your life. No one else. You have proven yourself useful so far, more so than I expected, but that won't buy you a lot with me. Just make sure you keep this up, and no matter what stay away from anything Octavian offers you. I'm not above destroying the what little I have in order to kill you if you do anything that could put my city in danger. Do you understand?" Percy looked the female praetor in the eye and nodded his head as much as her arm would allow. He did understand, but what she didn't understand was that he was willing.

The way he saw it, he had just sold himself into a form of slavery. His life no longer belonged to him but to Reyna and the legions. He would get the ordered life he that he was suited for and recieve the punishment he was due. Punishment for his time in the Arena, punishment for all of his recent lying, and punishment for turning his back on his friends, twice. Every time he thought about Annabeth or his mother it solidified his resolve to allow himself to be beaten in this way. He thought that maybe, even if they never knew about it, he could make it up to them by making his life worth more than what it was. To do that he had to give it away and serve a cause far greater than himself. He had to serve Rome. It was justice for him to be Reyna's slave. So, it was not her threat, but his own resolve that made him follow Reyna with perfect obediance through the dark tunnels.


End file.
